Santa Madalena
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Uma pequena cidade mexicana é palco de uma grande história de amor.
1. Capítulo Um

Santa Madalena  
  
AUTHOR: Lady F.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The  
Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes,  
DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network,  
Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions.  
  
SPOILERS: Posso dizer que é uma reencarnação atual do nosso querido casal!  
  
COMMENTS: Uma fic um tanto diferente de todas que você já leu.M&R.  
  
OBS: A cidade de Santa Madalena é fictícia, porém, se existir alguma cidade  
assim no México, me informem, por favor.  
  
Thanks: Kistis, Valeu pelos elogios na outra fic!!! =)  
  
Spirita, você apareceu!!! Beijox!!!  
  
Mana, você está sumida... =(  
  
*~*~*  
  
Santa Madalena, Quarta-feira, 10 da Noite.  
  
"Hmmm... Durma homem!Está parecendo uma criança..." Virava de um lado, virava do outro e nada do sono vir.Ele estava ficando irritado.  
  
"Inferno sangrento!... Será que vai querer leite quente para ajudar?!Criança!!! É... é isso que eu sou...uma criança que não está acostumada a dormir sozinha... Não, não, e não!Hmmm...Melhor mesmo...Sai!sai!É... quem sabe os carneirinhos vão me ajudar!...Vamos...Pode contar, não tem ninguém por perto...Vamos lá, você consegue!É, eu consigo...Muito bem...Estou pronto...Já!...Um carneirinho...Dois carneirinhos..."  
  
...E assim as horas foram passando...  
  
"...Dois mil novecentos e noventa e oito carneirinhos...Dois mil novecentos e noventa e nove carneirinhos...Três mil carneirinhos!...Dormi?Não, não dormi...Hmmm...Preciso pensar em alguma coisa...Alguma coisa, alguma coisa...Vamos lá John, alguma coisa...Mais...Se eu pensar não vou dormir!...Oh inferno!...Pelo menos se morasse na zona rural da cidade...Poderia andar até a varanda...Ouvir os sons dos animais a noite...Por que não, observar as estrelas?!...Observar a casa da árvore...Observar a lua... Droga...Acho que não vou dormir tão cedo...".  
  
Achou melhor se levantar e fazer algo mais interessante do que contar carneirinhos...  
  
Ele espirrou um pouco da água fria da madrugada no rosto e ainda com os olhos fechados, tateou o banheiro para achar a toalha.Não achando esfregou os olhos e abriu.  
  
"Esqueci de lavar ontem...Quer dizer, antes de ontem..."  
  
As coisas não estavam indo muito bem para o lado dele.Ele estava morando em um apartamento de aluguel, em um beco meio escuro de Santa madalena, México.  
  
Apartamento, um aluguel, era pequeno como suas finanças.Tudo que John tinha foi perdido por penhorar ou jogos de azar.Quando se deu conta, não havia dinheiro nem para comprar comida.Ele estava pobre.  
  
Pobre e sozinho.Mais um homem de um coração muito bom e de boa índole.Família simples, mais sempre teve seu caráter.  
  
"Vamos então combater o que está me matando..." Ele entrou no pequeno cômodo e foi direto no lanche que conseguiu com o dinheiro que ganhara na noite anterior, trabalhando em uma adega.  
  
Pegou o sanduíche que restava e cheirou. "Está comestível..." E foi logo mordendo um pedaço.Uma garrafa de suco de maça estava pela metade ao lado da pia serviu como acompanhamento.  
  
Ele pegou o lanche e foi para o terceiro e último cômodo do apartamento.Sentou-se na poltrona e ligou o rádio.Tentou ligar.  
  
"Droga... Nem você está do meu lado?" Ele apertava um botão mais nada do rádio pegar.Nem um chiado.  
  
John ficou nervoso, e atirou o rádio longe.O rádio ligou.Estava sendo transmitida uma novela.  
  
"Hmmm... É assim que funciona..." Ele sorriu e mordeu o último pedaço do sanduíche. "Hmmm...Novela essas horas?" Ele fez uma bolinha com o pacote do sanduíche e tacou no rádio.E o rádio desligou fazendo John sorrir.  
  
*  
  
Estava chovendo lá fora.John podia ouvir as gotas caírem no telhado da casa deitado em sua cama.Suas mãos repousavam em baixo de sua nuca.Sem sentir, ele fechou os olhos e dormiu.  
  
"Ora, mais o que é isso?" Ele se questionou sentindo a testa molhada.  
  
Levantando devagar ele pegou uma bacia que estava de baixo da cama e a colocou de baixo da goteira.Ele sorriu.  
  
"Agora está melhor..." Ele chegou o corpo um pouco mais para o lado e deitou.Conseguiu dormir.  
  
*~*  
  
Enquanto isso, no outro lado da cidade...  
  
"Está despedida!"  
  
"O que?Não pode fazer isso comigo!"  
  
"Ah sim, posso e vou...Aliás...JÁ FIZ!FORA DAQUI!"  
  
"Mal educado!Grosso!Insensível!Miserável!Grrrrrrrrrr..."  
  
O homem de grandes bigodes e alguns quilos a mais nem ouviu as últimas palavras e bateu a porta na cara de Marguerite.  
  
Ela pegou a bolsa que foi jogada no chão e saiu andando depressa pelo beco escuro da rua onde trabalhava, no Diego's Tequila, em Santa Madalena a mais ou menos três horas de Monterrey.  
  
"Oh...Eu não acredito...Não acredito que meu dia poderia ser pior!...Ora...Ser despedida por recusar uma proposta indecente de seu chefe?!Oh não, a Marguerite aqui tem muita sorte com seus chefes...Aliás, sempre teve! Ham...Eu não agüento mais essa vida de cão!Acho que vou me atirar da ponte mais próxima..."  
  
Chegando perto de uma ponte, Marguerite olhou para as águas do rio que passavam por baixo.Ela fez careta ao sentir o odor insuportável dali.  
  
"Vou escolher a próxima ponte, quem sabe pelo menos não esteja fedendo...Hmmm...Quem imaginaria que uma mulher com tantas qualidades como eu, esteja na miséria total!Volta ao mundo?Essa estória está bem pior do que as que ouvi quando criança sobre monstros nos esgotos de Mérida..." Ela sorriu.  
  
Chegando depois na outra ponte (e a última da cidade) Marguerite chorou. "Oh...Eu mereço isso sim...Não sou ninguém...Aliás, acho que essa ponte não está a minha altura.Essa está limpa demais.Eu sou suja!Suja e descartável!Não mereço nada de ponte, mereço que um raio caia agora e parta a minha cabeça!...Oh...Deus, o que devo fazer?" Ela secou algumas das lágrimas, fruto de seus pensamentos de autodestruição  
  
Ela analisou mais uma vez ao seu redor.O escuro era assustador.  
  
"Bem...Se não pode vencer o inimigo...Junte-se a ele!" Ela reclamou e atravessou a rua.Começou a chover.  
  
"Acho melhor eu ir para casa... Hoje não é meu dia..."  
  
*  
  
Marguerite caminhou desanimada até o pequeno portão verde.A gata pulou em seu colo.  
  
"Oh Luz!Só você me entende mesmo...Mais eu não mereço o seu amor..." Ela pegou a gata e alisou o pelo marrom macio. "Vamos entrar está muito frio aqui fora..."  
  
Marguerite forçou a maçaneta um pouco e deu dois chutes e esperou.A porta se abriu e ela entrou rapidamente.  
  
"Lar doce lar!" Ela jogou a bolsa e se jogou no sofá. "Santa Madalena pode não ser o melhor lugar para morar mais é bastante calmo...Tudo o que quero agora é paz...E um bom banho..." Massageando os pés ela tentou relaxar. "Acho melhor deixar o banho para amanhã..." Ela bocejou e subiu os três degraus da estreita escada, em direção ao seu quarto.Foi direto dormir, sem se importar com a roupa molhada da chuva. "Não mereço um banho... Nem comida..." Ela murmurou quase dormindo. "Hmmm... Amanhã vou pedir para que Juan prepare um café...Aquele que só ele sabe fazer..."  
  
Ela parou de repente e abriu os olhos cinzentos estranhando as próprias palavras.  
  
"Juan!?! Ou seria Marco!?!" -Ela sorriu debochando- "...Acho que estou delirando em febre...Só posso estar doente...Muito doente para mencionar o nome daquele homem..." Ela botou a mão na testa "Hum...Mais quem se importa!Com febre ou não, meu emprego não vai voltar!" Ela começou a lamentar.Até dormir.  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
*~*~*  
  
***Sei que é cedo para tirar conclusões, mais eu estou apostando muitas fichas nessa fanfiction.Não fiquem constrangidos de comentarem sobre ela, então, "R"! *=D !Se não quiserem deixar Reviews, também, tanto faz, o importante não são as Reviews, é saber que vocês lêem (escondido ou não).*** 


	2. Capítulo Dois

Taíza: Bom, se vc não quiser deixar review, não tem problema.Além de não ter capítulo novo! *= Mesmo assim, bigadu Dundun!!! *=D  
  
Marie ou Mary: Não Mary, perguntei da cidade de Santa Madalena mesmo!E a cidade de Mérida existe sim no México.Melhor ainda se tem uma na Venezuela! *= Valeu pela pesquisa!  
  
Camilla:Ai que horror, não compare essa fic com novela mexicana, por favor lol!Ela dá de 10 a zero nessas novelinhas que até os ricos usam maquiagem e todo mundo só sabe chorar.(Falo isso porque nunca vi um capítulo dessas novelas que ninguém tenha chorado rs). *=)  
  
Mana! Não vi sua review, cadê?!?!?!?! =/  
  
*~*~*  
  
Santa Madalena / Capítulo Dois  
  
*~*  
  
John estava sentado no banco de sua pequena lanchonete.Com a mão apoiada no queixo e batendo no balcão com a outra, como se estivesse tocando piano, esperava um freguês já de idade, um senhor de cabelos brancos, procurar moedas em sua bolsa.O senhor tinha acabado de tomar o seu café.  
  
"Quer ajuda meu velho?" John perguntou um pouco impaciente.  
  
O senhor olhou para John e sorriu balançando a cabeça. "Não consigo achar minha última moeda...". E voltou a procurar insistente.  
  
Já fazia um bom tempo em que o homem estava lá procurando pelas moedas.John estava com sono, afinal, eram 5 da manhã.  
  
"Olha, se eu não ajudar o senhor a procura-las, vamos ficar aqui até amanha, e não vamos ter achado nada!" Ele disse mais se arrependendo em seguida, ao ver que o velho tinha certa dificuldade para enxergar.  
  
"Paciência meu jovem, paciência..." Ele sorriu e procurou no bolso de sua camisa.  
  
"Não... Pode deixar..." John sorriu ajudando o velho a pegar as outras coisas que tinha posto fora da bolsa no balcão. "Não precisa achar a moeda... Fica como cortesia da casa, está bem?"  
  
O velhinho olhou calmamente para John e ficou muito feliz. "Obrigado meu jovem, não esquecerei dessa gentileza..."  
  
"Não há de que..." John acompanhou o senhor até a porta da lanchonete.  
  
"Martinez..." O velho estendeu a mão para cumprimentar John. "Joseph Martinez...".John sorriu e cumprimentou.  
  
"John Cortez, a seu serviço senhor..." Os dois sorriram.  
  
"Bem...Tenho que ir meu jovem, Juanita me espera!Adios!" Ele acenou com o chapéu e seguiu a pé na estrada de terra.  
  
"Adios!" John entrou novamente e pegou um pano para limpar a mesa onde o senhor Joseph estava. "Sujeito simpático..." Ele sorriu ao lembrar.  
  
Ele caminhou para dentro do balcão e estava lavando o pano, quando ouviu a máquina de expresso apitar.O café estava pronto.  
  
Ele fechou a torneira enxugando rapidamente as mãos e foi pegar uma caneca.Ele se serviu estreando a nova máquina que havia lhe custado suas últimas economias. "Hum... Nada como um expresso dos americanos... Na outra vida acho que fui um americano... E rico, eu devia ser rico... Madre mia, onde quer que esteja, eu quero ser seu filho em todas as vidas que eu viver, mas por favor, case com um americano da próxima, tudo bem?Obrigado!".Ele sorriu ao sentir o aroma delicioso que o expresso exalava.A fumacinha quente saindo da caneca era sua perdição. "Madre sempre dizia que nunca viu um homem gostar tanto de café como eu... Madre, sinto muita saudade..." John tomou mais um gole do expresso.  
  
Ele conversava sozinho.Estava acostumado, pois sua lanchonete ficava a beira de uma estrada de terra, e sempre vazia. De vez em quando apareciam um ou dois caminhoneiros para almoçar, ou alguém pela manhã.No máximo, umas cinco pessoas por dia apareciam por lá.Ele tinha acabado de se mudar para os fundos dessa lanchonete.Pagar aluguel, não mais.  
  
"Pode deixar 'mi anjelito', papa vai honrar o nome da família Cortez!Vamos ter mais clientes com essa máquina americana e vamos ampliar a lanchonete dos Cortez, e ganhar muito dinheiro!" John virou-se para a foto de sua filha na parede da lanchonete, ao lado da tabela de preços.Ele sorriu para a pequena Maria. "Que Deus a tenha 'mi anjelito'...".  
  
Ele estava bastante otimista com seu investimento.Não se via coisas parecidas assim naqueles lados.As pessoas ainda estavam um pouco atrasadas em relação às maravilhas do mundo moderno.Talvez fosse melhor para todos que a pequena cidade preservasse o lado antigo, da história, da raiz daquele país.  
  
*  
  
"Oh vida cruel..." Marguerite repetia o tempo todo, em cada intervalo de esfregadas em uma roupa, no tanque dos fundos de sua casa.Com algumas mechas de cabelo preso com um lenço vermelho florido, e um vestido também com miúdas flores, e com os pés no chão, Marguerite lavava umas roupas de encomenda.Já fazia algum tempo em que tinha sido despedida, e o seu lado lavadeira falou bem mais alto nos últimos meses.  
  
"Hora do almoço senhorita!" Ela torceu a roupa e com dois pregadores na boca, terminou o trabalho.Pendurou no varal de bambu e aço, e entrou pela porta que dava acesso a pequena cozinha.  
  
"Hmmm... –Ela destampou a panela e o vapor saiu cheirando deliciosamente - ...Hoje para o almoço, estamos com o cardápio bem leve senhorita... Arroz, cenouras, beterrabas, alfaces e batatas recheadas... Quer escolher outra coisa?Não, isso está de bom tamanho!" Ela olhou para a gata perto da porta a observando. "O que... Estou me fazendo as honras da casa!" Ela se serviu e sentou-se na mesinha com dois lugares ao lado.  
  
O vento naquela tarde refrescava toda a simples casa, fazendo o trabalho artesanal pendurado na janela emitir sons delicados e agradáveis, que ajudavam no cochilo depois do almoço da mulher.  
  
O barulho de três palmas em frente a sua casa fez ela despertar.  
  
Ela correu para a porta, puxando um pouco a barra do vestido. "Pode ser o patrão!".  
  
"¡Mi dulce hija!"  
  
¡Madre dulce! Que surpresa mamãe! O que faz por aqui?"  
  
"Uma mãe não pode visitar sua niña?!"  
  
"Claro Madre, entre!"  
  
"Vim ver se você está se alimentando bem, limpando a casa direitinho..."  
  
"Mamãe, não estou morando com nenhum homem..." Marguerite rodou os olhos quando a mulher estendeu as mãos para o céu.Beijou simbolicamente a imagem de Nossa Senhora de Guadalupe, e se sentou ao lado da filha na sala.  
  
"Madre, a senhora acredita muito nessas suas vizinhas...Ela não tem o que fazer e ficam falando da vida dos outros..."  
  
"Não senhora, é que nós ouvimos coisas... E eu sei sim que a senhorita já andou com um vagabundo por aí...Uns..."  
  
"Que isso madre!Duvidando da minha santidade?"  
  
"Longe de mim, filha..." As duas sorriram. "Como vão as coisas?"  
  
Marguerite ficou um pouco triste e suspirou. "Fui despedida... Outra vez..." Ela deitou-se no colo de sua mãe.  
  
"Oh...Aquele gordo bigodudo nunca prestou mesmo filha... Aposto que você foi despedida pelo mesmo motivo que eu fui tempos atrás..."  
  
"A senhora já trabalhou com Diego?"  
  
"Sim, antes de conhecer seu papito querido, eu trabalhei para ele..."  
  
Marguerite ficou surpresa com as coisas que sua mãe lhe contara daquela época.  
  
"Enfim... Mas apesar de tudo, meu nome nunca foi jogado na lama.Jamais!Sempre em primeiro lugar me dei respeito, se conseguir isso, todos irão respeita-la..."  
  
Dona Soledad fazia carinho na cabeça da filha, que quase dormia outra vez.  
  
"Madre... Conte outra vez como a senhora e o papito se conheceram!"  
  
"Outra vez?!Mais você sabe de cor cada detalhe!"  
  
"É que cada vez que a senhora conta surgem coisas novas... Conta, por favor!" Ela implorou.  
  
"Muito bem... –Soledad perdeu seu olhar no tempo - ...Eu tinha 20 anos, e 20 kilos a menos também rs...Muito bonita, trabalhadora, aquelas coisinhas né filha...Naquela época ainda trabalhava com madre na Tequileira de meu padre...E claro, lavava roupa por encomenda para algumas pessoas na cidade.Um dia, estava indo entregar uma cesta de roupas limpas na cidade.Quando passei por uma rua onde só havia lanchonetes, vi que em frente a uma delas estava um tanto tumultuado, cheio de gente.Eu, moça nova, e muito curiosa, enfrentei o povo para saber o que estava provocando tudo aquilo naquela gente.Até que cheguei na origem do alvoroço."  
  
Marguerite sabia cada palavra ou frase a seguir.O bom mesmo era ouvir sua mãe contar as boas coisas que acontecera com ela, além de tudo, ver os olhos dela brilharam com emoção dos bons tempos.Dona Soledad continuou.  
  
"Havia um jovem muito atolado e trapalhão com alguns sacos de laranjas de um lado, e uma máquina espremedora de laranjas do outro.Essa máquina tinha acabado de chegar as lojas da cidade, por tanto, era novidade.Ele estava muito confuso, e não sabia se espremia as laranjas, se atendia os fregueses, se respondia as perguntas...Muita confusão por aquela máquina novinha...O resto você já sabe não preciso contar, certo?"  
  
"Não madre, continue, por favor!".  
  
A mulher sorriu. "Era uma pequena banca, e aquele rapaz estava totalmente perdido com todas aquelas laranjas.Então, larguei o cesto com as roupas no meio do povo e passei por baixo da banca.A atenção dele foi totalmente voltada a mim, com as laranjas no colo.Ele deve ter pensado, de onde eu tinha saído... –Ela sorriu- .Eu me levantei, ele olhou nos meus olhos tão profundamente, que me perdi no seu olhar também.Foi o bastante para saber que poderia ficar de baixo daquele sol, com aquelas pessoas e suas curiosidades, mas ao lado dele, a minha vida inteira...".A mulher olhou para Marguerite a fim de saber se ela estava satisfeita.Marguerite suspirou e a mulher sorriu. "Viu não teve nada de diferente!".  
  
"Papito sabia que a senhora estava grávida quando foi combater?"  
  
"Ele morreu com a carta que mandei, contando a notícia...Se ele leu a tempo, não sei..." Soledad se entristeceu.As duas se abraçaram.  
  
Quando Marguerite deu adeus a sua mãe na porta de casa ficou refletindo sobre a história mais uma vez contada. "É...Preciso reclamar menos...". Ela ficou pensativa e entrou para casa.  
  
*~*  
  
*** O capítulo Um e Dois, apresentou os personagens, as mudanças, e um pouco da vida de cada um.Vamos agora para o Terceiro Capítulo, onde mostra a introdução dos respectivos um ao outro.Por Favor, "R" , se quiserem! =) *** 


	3. Capítulo Três

Santa Madalena – Capítulo Três  
  
*~*  
  
Marguerite voltava da cidade desanimada com a cesta de roupas vazia.Perdeu a viagem, pois o homem que havia feito a encomenda tinha acabado de ser enterrado.Diante daquela situação, o que poderia fazer!Nem cobrar o que lhe era de direito foi cobrado.Ela caminhava de volta pra casa pensativa e sozinha.  
  
"Não estou com vontade nenhuma de voltar pra casa agora..." Pensou.  
  
Ela então parou e olhou para os dois lados da estrada e atravessou para chegar em uma pequena lanchonete. "Estranho, nunca tinha reparado nessa coisa caindo aos pedaços bem aqui...Também, só passo por aqui correndo e nem olho pros lados, como eu iria prestar atenção!..." Ela sorriu e entrou. "Nossa, está caindo aos pedaços..."  
  
Não havia ninguém.Não era muito tarde, mesmo assim olhou em volta a fim de achar algum recado do dono.Mas nada encontrou.Tocou a sineta duas vezes em cima do balcão, chamou, bateu palma... E nada.  
  
"Que atendimento péssimo!O dono não quer clientes para ganhar dinheiro e arrumar isso...Tem tantas pessoas esquisitas nessa cidade!Por que nasci logo aqui, e não, na França, Itália, Inglaterra...Deixa Marguerite, já está sonhando outra vez!"  
  
Ela pegou a cesta no chão e saiu. "Parece que vou ter que ir pra casa mesmo..." e bateu a porta.  
  
*  
  
John saiu correndo vestindo sua roupa, largando sua barba pela metade.Subiu as escadinhas e entrou na lanchonete pela parte de trás que ligava sua casa até ela, mas nada viu. "Eu ouvi a sineta tocar, ainda não fiquei maluco..." Ele coçou a cabeça mas mesmo assim voltou para casa. "Bom, se alguém esteve aqui devia estar com muito mau humor para não esperar nem um pouco..."  
  
*  
  
"Margie, não se esqueça!Amanhã é dia da nossa padroeira, e você tem que estar de pé bem cedo!..."  
  
"Eu sei Vera, vamos montar a barraca às 2 e abri-la às 6, não é?Eu faço isso a praticamente 25 anos!"  
  
"Ta, eu sei, mais eu sei também que você é muito distraída..."  
  
"Sim, vou estar lá..."  
  
"Certo, até...Ah!A propósito...José estará lá?"  
  
"Não sei...Deve estar, todos os anos ele está!Ele e Antônio..."  
  
"Hummmm o Antônio...Ele é bonitão, amiga!" Vera cutucou a amiga.  
  
"Sim, é sim, eu conto com isso também ..." As duas amigas sorriram e se despediram.Marguerite desceu do muro e foi terminar de arrumar a casa.As duas eram amigas desde a infância e montavam a barraca de doces na rua, como todos os outros moradores, desde pequenas.  
  
Aquela festa religiosa, de Santa Madalena atraia muitos turistas das cidades vizinhas e às vezes do exterior.Era uma bonita festa que seguia por dois dias seguidos.Muito trabalho, mais no final todos eram recompensados.  
  
*  
  
"Amanhã?Bem, eu acho que eu não quero sair de casa amanhã..."  
  
"Ora por que não?!Amanhã é dia de festa!...As moças se arrumam e se produzem para nós, homens apreciar!E eu vou ver minha querida Verinha, ai que saudade daquelas noites em que nós ficávamos na porta do quintal da dona Mariana e...Bom, mais não irá só minha Verinha, irão várias outras moças e nós...?" O homem do outro lado da linha esperou John completar que ouvia calmamente as besteiras.  
  
"Nós o que José?"  
  
"Nós!!!Você ainda pergunta!!!Ora, nós fazemos nossa parte, a parte dos homens, de aproveitar as...a festa, é a festa!"  
  
"Hmmm, sei..." John sorriu.  
  
"Olha amigo, sei que não tenho nada a ver com sua vida muito menos a vida de sua falecida, mais preste atenção, a vida continua!Ela se foi e você ficou!Pra continuar a viver!Não teve culpa!..."  
  
"Sei, obrigado, mais amanhã faz 5 anos que estou sem ela e m,eu anjinho então não tenho vontade de sair para me divertir..."  
  
"Certo, certo...Então o meu papel de amigo eu estou fazendo!Agora, amanhã vou passar na sua casa, eu e Antônio, e vamos te carregar até a festa..."  
  
"Olha eu não sei..."  
  
"Faz o seguinte...Meu cartão está acabando e então falarei rápido, promete pelo menos que vai pensar no assunto...Prometa agora homem!"  
  
"Está bem, irei pensar..."  
  
"Ótimo...Então até amanhã!"  
  
"Adios..."  
  
John colocou o telefone no gancho. "Esses telefones públicos quebram um galho...Isso quando não estão uns 'galhos'..." Ele sorriu.  
  
O telefone ficava em frente à lanchonete dele, considerando uma pequena vantagem, pois este era o terceiro da cidade inteira.  
  
*  
  
A madrugada seguia calma, menos para John que teve um pesadelo.Mais um envolvendo sua filha e sua mulher.Estava agora tomando uma caneca de café forte que fizera para espantar o frio da noite, e não conseguia parar de pensar no pesadelo que acabara de ter...  
  
Estava em um lindo jardim, com muitas flores.Sua filha corria em volta de uma árvore, onde ele e sua mulher estavam sentados sobre uma linda toalha verde.Não se parecia nada com a Santa Madalena de onde ele nunca saíra.Nem ele, nem sua família.  
  
O tempo fechou e começou a cair raios no lindo jardim que tomara um aspecto sombrio.Ele tentava proteger a mulher e a filha, mas o vento quase os carregava.Começou a chover forte, e seus braços não mais puderam segurar as duas, que foram levadas estranhamente pela ventania.  
  
John ainda estava suando com essas lembranças que o atormentavam. "Besteira homem, foi apenas um sonho ruim...Onde elas estão, estão bem melhor que você, acredite..." Ele tomou mais um gole de café, deixando a caneca em cima da pia e voltando para a cama.  
  
Dois anos após a morte de sua família, John ainda não se recuperara totalmente.Por isso o isolamento com o mundo após o acontecimento o tornou um pouco descrente e muito solitário.Os verdadeiros amigos faziam de tudo para que John saísse de sua casa e conhecesse pessoas novas, espairecer um pouco as idéias.Mesmo assim, não conseguiam sucesso.Muitos diziam que essa falta nunca seria preenchida, outros o contrário.Só uma pessoa disse que essa falta seria ao menos recompensada por uma mulher, o que nunca foi o forte dele ser um conquistador.Tinha seu charme, mais a maioria das mulheres de Santa Madalena era incapaz de enxergar a beleza grandiosa interior que ele possuía.Pois todas sonhavam com uma vida melhor do que tinham, cercada de pobreza e miséria.Esse não era o mundo em que elas queriam para suas gerações, apesar de se conformarem, como John Cortez se conformou em ter perdido sua família.  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
*~*~*  
  
***Ai que drama rs...Bem mexicano mesmo hehehe...Nada contra ao México gente, eu adoro a cultura de lá, mais que lembra as novelas de lá lembra rsrs...Só lembra eihn!!! *=) "R", por favor!Obrigada! *** 


	4. Capítulo Quatro

Santa Madalena – Capítulo Quatro  
  
*~*  
  
Marguerite estava na igreja fazendo uma oração.Já eram quase seis horas, hora de abrir a barraca.Tinha trabalhado a tarde toda com sua amiga Vera.Toda vez antes de abrir a barraca para o público, ela se recolhia para suas orações na pequenina igreja de Santa Madalena. Pedia sempre as mesmas coisas, mas nessa oração, sentiu um desejo especial de proteção.Desde hoje pela manhã ela não estava se sentindo muito bem.Não estava doente.Era alguma coisa na alma.Ela não soube explicar, mas não contou pra ninguém.Pra quê contaria?  
  
Não sabia explicar se era boa ou ruim.Na dúvida, pediu apenas proteção.  
  
"Marguerite!!!" A amiga entrou na igreja apressada. "Você já viu as horas mulher? Quase na hora de abrir a barraca!".  
  
"Shhh... Estamos na igreja e sim, já vi as horas...". Marguerite cochichou e terminou a oração.  
  
A amiga na mesma hora se recompôs e fez o sinal da cruz para a santa no altar. "Perdão santinha...".  
  
"Vamos, já terminei...".  
  
"... Ai, você não esqueceu de pedir um homem bem bonito pra mim este ano não é?".  
  
"Para sua informação eu venho na igreja para rezar, e não para pedir casamento...".  
  
"Ai mais devia! Com todo respeito minha santinha!..." Vera olha para trás e sorri sem graça. As duas caminham em direção a porta da igreja. "Já pensou, ficarmos para a titia?".  
  
"Ah, só você mesmo Vera, que pensamentos! Onde você anda com a cabeça?".  
  
"Nem te conto!" As duas sorriram e saíram da igreja, apressadas.  
  
Andando até a barraca delas, no meio da multidão de todos os anos, Vera avistou José.  
  
"Olha lá seu príncipe encantado..." Marguerite sorriu ao ver os olhos dela brilharem.  
  
"Eu vou lá, vai abrindo a barraca amiga...". A moça saiu correndo em direção à Jose que correu até ela também a pegando no colo e a rodou.Depois os dois deram um beijo que José foi encurvando Vera pra trás.  
  
"Nossa, isso é que é saudade de duas semanas sem se verem..." Marguerite assistiu a cena e foi para a barraca próxima dali.  
  
Ela reparou também que ele estava acompanhado com outros dois homens que não conseguiu reconhecer.Não tinha certeza se era Antônio Sanches, seu atual paquera.Mesmo assim decidiu esperar na barraca.  
  
Alguns minutos após os fogos que indicaram a abertura da festa, sua amiga chegou empolgada de mãos dadas com José.Os dois homens chegaram também. Marguerite estava limpando o balcão quando eles chegaram.  
  
"Oh José! Como está?". Ela sorriu dando-lhe dois beijos na face por cima do balcão.  
  
"Estou indo Magde, trabalhando muito como sempre...".  
  
"Hum sei, e hoje é natal..."  
  
"É sério!" Ele sorriu meio sem graça. Verinha continuou. "Ele está trabalhando em Mérida amiga, não contei pra você?".  
  
"Que eu me lembre não Verinha... Mas então como vão as coisas? Trabalhando no que?". Marguerite era esperta e sabia que era muito esquisito aquele fanfarrão estar trabalhando.Então fazendo perguntas foi o melhor jeito de saber se era verdade ou não.Ela via a dedicação e o carinho de Verinha por ele e como sua amiga não queria vê-la sofrer.  
  
"Trabalhando numa fábrica de autopeças... Bem, mais aqui é lugar de festa e por isso mesmo, vamos aproveitar!" Ele sorriu e abraçou Verinha.  
  
"Festa só se for pra você, eu e Vera temos que trabalhar...". Marguerite logo avisou puxando a amiga para dentro da barraca.José ficou um pouco desanimado, mas continuou por ali. "Ah propósito, Magde esses são meus amigos, Antônio Sanches e John Cortez...".  
  
Antônio estava ao lado de José no balcão, John estava um pouco distraído atrás de José.  
  
Marguerite se ruborizou quando viu Antônio.Sentiu suas pernas tremerem e seu coração quase sair pela boca de emoção.Ela ainda não havia sido apresentada a ele.Charmoso, moreno de olhos castanhos, alto e interessante.Cumprimentou-a com dois beijos também na face sobre o balcão.Ele também estava um pouco sem graça e os dois sorriam um para o outro.  
  
Verinha cutucou a amiga por baixo do balcão e sorriu. "José, o que vai querer esse ano, fiz alguns bombons recheados de cereja, sei que você adora!".  
  
"É por isso que eu adoro você minha querida, mais tem que ter desconto!".  
  
Verinha rodou os olhos e foi para o outro lado do balcão mostrar os doces para José que a acompanhou.Queria deixar sua amiga e Antônio um pouco a sós.  
  
Alguns segundos se passaram e Antônio começou. "Mora por aqui mesmo?".  
  
"Sim, sou vizinha da Verinha... Você é amigo a muito tempo de José?".  
  
"Alguns meses nós nos conhecemos na fila do refeitório da loja em que trabalhamos em Mérida, nós trabalhamos juntos...".  
  
"Oh sim..." Marguerite prestava atenção a cada palavra daquele homem, mas seu pensamento estava longe.Já imaginava mil coisas envolvendo este moreno alto e sedutor.  
  
Alguns minutos se passaram e Marguerite atendeu alguns clientes e voltou a conversar com Antônio que a observava com cuidado.Mais não tinha mais nada para conversarem.Estava ficando monótono minuto a minuto.Marguerite decidiu dizer o que veio primeiro em sua mente.  
  
"E então, só vieram vocês dois?". "Oh que pergunta idiota Marguerite!" Pensou novamente vendo a cara de espanto de Antônio.  
  
"Não... Você não viu John aqui... John!" Antônio chamou o amigo que estava do outro lado da barraca com as mãos no bolso olhando a barraca da frente.Ele olhou quem o chamou e veio até eles.  
  
"Este é John, John esta é Marguerite, amiga de Vera e José...".  
  
John e Marguerite se olharam por algum tempo antes de se cumprimentarem.Sem perceber os dois sorriram um para o outro e seus olhos brilhavam.  
  
"Olá...". Marguerite disse.  
  
"Olá senhorita...". John sorriu dando-lhe um aperto de mão. Marguerite ficou um pouco surpresa mais estendeu a mão simpática.  
  
"Ai ninguém nunca havia me chamado de senhorita antes!" Pensou. "Hum... Mãos firmes, ásperas... Este é trabalhador...".  
  
"Hum... Mãos delicadas, um pouco calejadas... Esta mulher é diferente das outras...".  
  
Nenhum dos dois largaram as mãos de ambos.Percebendo, Antônio que observava a cena empurrou um pouco John e começou a conversar com Marguerite outra vez, um assunto sobre a festa.John olhou meio de lado para o amigo, não entendendo o gesto, mas permaneceu ali, ouvindo a conversa.  
  
Mas depois de algum tempo, a conversa se tornou chata e desinteressante.Antônio só falava da festa e queria muito saber a respeito da casa, onde morava e com quem.Marguerite estava se enchendo.  
  
Só permaneceu ali porque percebeu os olhares de John.Ela também olhava para ele em meio a uma pausa e outra para servir os fregueses.  
  
"E então senhor John gosta de doces?". Ela virou-se à ele.  
  
"Sim, gosto muito...". Ele ficou meio surpreso com a pergunto inesperada.  
  
"Já provou algum da nossa barraca?".  
  
"Não, ainda não, o que vocês têm aí?".  
  
Marguerite pediu licença para Antônio que agora estava um pouco sério. Mostrou para John cada doce que fez e que sua amiga Verinha, que estava discutindo com José fez.  
  
"... E por último, este aqui... Receita especial e secreta, que pertenceu desde a primeira geração da minha família... Chama-se Angel Del mar..." Ela pegou o doce em forma de uma menininha com um vestido.John sorriu.  
  
"Criativo...".  
  
"Obrigada...". Ela sorriu também.  
  
"De que é feito?".  
  
"Castanhas ao mel...".  
  
"Quanto custa?".  
  
"O primeiro é de graça...". Ela sorriu e ele a olhou um pouco confuso.  
  
"Como assim o primeiro é de graça? Como sabe que vou comer mais um?".  
  
"Eu tenho certeza, sempre que alguma pessoa come pela primeira vez esse doce, quer mais um...".  
  
"Ah é? Olha, e se eu não gostar?".  
  
"Não tem problema, amanhã você vai voltar e vai pedir outra vez!".  
  
"Ora, ora! Está me desafiando senhorita?". Os dois sorriram.  
  
"Não, apenas digo com mais de 20 anos de experiência...".  
  
"Oh não minta, é muito feio você não passa dos 20 anos que eu sei... E, por falar nisso, sua mão deixa você ficar trabalhando aqui sozinha com sua amiga?". John parecia falar serio.  
  
Marguerite se ruborizou.  
  
"... Já não disse que mentir é feio?... Bem vou experimentar, quero ganhar essa aposta com a bela senhorita...".  
  
Marguerite botou as mãos na cintura espantada. "Que aposta? Eu não fiz nenhuma aposta com o senhor!".  
  
John, que já ia morder um pedaço do doce, parou e devolveu. "John, por favor...". E mordeu o doce.  
  
Marguerite cruzou os braços esperando a aprovação do homem.Ela até havia se esquecido de Antônio que chegou perto dos dois.  
  
"Hey Marguerite, me dê um desse doce também, eu sim repetirei...".  
  
Ele olhou para John que não expressava nada, nem se gostou ou não do doce. Marguerite virou-se e entregou um doce na mão de Antônio que logo mordeu um grande pedaço. "Hum... Muito bom..." Ele disse de boca cheia. "Quero mais dois...".  
  
John apreciava cada pedaço do doce.Marguerite pegou mais os dois doces para Antônio que deu o dinheiro a ela. "Pode ficar com o troco...".  
  
Ela estranhou mais não aceitou. "Não tome o troco, nunca se sabe quando vamos precisar das moedas...". Ela sorriu e entregou-lhe o troco.Antônio não gostou muito mais aceitou.  
  
"E então senhor... Oh desculpe, John... O que achou?".  
  
"O melhor doce que já comi em toda a minha vida... Infelizmente você ganhou a aposta...". Os dois sorriram e Marguerite pegou mais um doce a pedido dele. "Não disse que iria gostar...".  
  
"É tem razão... Parabéns! Você cozinha muito bem...".  
  
"Imagino que sua esposa também cozinhe muito bem senhor...".  
  
"Cozinhava... Ela já faleceu...".  
  
"Oh me desculpe, sinto muito...".  
  
"Não tudo bem, não sabia...".  
  
Neste momento Marguerite percebeu a mancada e todo o peso que havia no coração daquele homem.Ele parecia ser um homem solitário desde então, e não errou na conclusão.  
  
José veio com até os outros e disse alguma coisa para cada um.  
  
"Tudo bem, vamos agora dar uma volta pela rua, pra ver o que tem de novo esse ano... Vamos rapazes?". Os homens se despediram de Marguerite, primeiro Antônio que chegou na frente, depois John.Naquele instante John sabia que aquela mulher talvez fosse a mais bela de toda a cidade.Não só por dentro mais por fora, ela teve uma ótima impressão. "É, quem sabe uma futura grande amiga... Se for que existe amizade entre homens e mulheres...". E saiu com os outros.  
  
Verinha veio logo atrás sorridente. "E então, o que achou... Marguerite eu falei com você!".  
  
"Sim, me parece ser um homem muito solitário...". Disse pensativa.  
  
Vera não entendeu e ficou alguns minutos tentando resolver a charada. "Antônio solitário? De onde ela tirou isso?..." Pensou. "Bem, vamos ganhar o nosso dinheiro, há fregueses esperando...". Ela deu duas batidas de leve nas costa dela e as duas foram atender os fregueses.  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
*~*~*  
  
*** Bom, o primeiro passo já foi dado né galera, agora é pegar a pipoca e o refri (diet, lógico)... =) "R" *** 


	5. Capítulo Cinco

Santa Madalena – Capítulo Cinco  
  
*~*  
  
"John... Quero falar um instante com você..." Antônio chamou enquanto John caminhou pacientemente até ele.  
  
"Diga amigo... O que foi?".  
  
"Bem... Você sabe que estou interessado naquela moça, não sabe?".  
  
"Senhorita Marguerite, da barraca?". John se fez de bobo.  
  
"Sim, ela mesma... Bem, ela também está interessada por mim... E você sabe, preciso saber mais coisas sobre ela...".  
  
"Sim... Você pode perguntar à Verinha, até mesmo para José...".  
  
"Verinha e José são muito complicados... Preciso de sua ajuda!". Antônio segurou os ombros com firmeza de John.Antônio podia muito bem perguntar o que quisesse para Vera ou José, mais percebeu o jeito em que os dois se olhavam na barraca e decidiu agir rápido. "Quero que você se aproxime dela... Fale bem de mim, diga minhas qualidades...".  
  
"Qualidades?".  
  
"Sim, você sabe... Procure saber mais dela... O que faz nos fins de semana, onde gosta de ir... Enfim, procure saber tudo sobre ela!".  
  
John ficou olhando pra ele um pouco pensativo. "Por que eu?".  
  
"Por que você é mais amigo meu do que José...".  
  
"Não diga isso Antônio... Bem, mais tudo mesmo? Isso não é invasão de privacidade não?".  
  
Antônio olhou serio para ele e cruzou os braços. "Claro que não...".  
  
"Hei, calminha, só estou brincando...".  
  
"Faça isso para mim e ... Arrume um encontro!Isso, arrume um encontro com ela rápido!".  
  
"Eu? Arrumando encontro? Aonde está escrita em mim 'cupido'?".  
  
"Em lugar nenhum, mais está escrito 'amigo'...".  
  
"Ham sei... Está certo, farei como combinado...".  
  
"Amanhã você vem?".  
  
"Sim venho... E você?".  
  
"Também...".  
  
"Oh...".  
  
"O que foi?".  
  
"O que?".  
  
"Esse 'oh' que você fez, o que tem?".  
  
"Nada...".  
  
"Ora vamos!".  
  
"Bem é que você indo vai atrapalhar as coisas...".  
  
"Como assim? Entre você e a senhorita Marguerite?".  
  
O homem alto balançou a cabeça positivamente.  
  
"Mais eu não entendo o porquê de atrapalhar...".  
  
"É que quero ficar um pouco a sós com ela...".  
  
"Oh sim, claro... Entendo...". John respondeu meio desanimado.  
  
O homem sorriu e deu três tapas no ombro de John. "Obrigado amigo...".  
  
John sorriu desanimado e José chegou.Bêbado.Cheio de marcas de batom. "Ah, se Vera vê você deste jeito!" John exclamou.  
  
"Ihhhhhhhh......... Hum qui cêÊêiiiisss taumm fazendu rodandu dessssssss geito?!?...".  
  
"Oh amigão, parece que bebeu um pouco..." Antônio ajudou com John a segurar o amigo. "Vem, vamos leva-lo até em casa".  
  
Antônio se enfureceu. "Tinha que ser você José...Tinha que ser! Estragou a nossa noite...".  
  
"Hummm..." José olhou invezado agora os dois Antônios que estavam ao seu lado. "Cê é uma graccccccccccinha, vem cá dá um beijinho vai...".  
  
Antônio desviou de José que começou a rir.John também riu. "...Sss...Ssssó to brincandu co cê amigo...aaaaaaaammmmmmmmmiiiiiiiiggggggggggooo...".  
  
"Pare de rir John!" Antônio ajudou José a caminhar.  
  
John sorriu discretamente e também ajudou José a permanecer em pé.  
  
"Ce também é uma graccccinh......... ua gracccccinha VIU Johnnn...... hehehe...".  
  
Os três foram embora ouvindo as bobeiras que José dizia.  
  
*~*  
  
John acordou e a primeira coisa que viu foi os doces de Marguerite em cima do criado mudo.Ele sorriu ao lembrar do belo sorriso daquela jovem, que parecia a pessoa mais feliz que já viu.  
  
"... Marguerite..." Ele murmurou o nome dela baixinho.Permaneceu um pouco na cama pensando nela, mas logo o sorriso saiu de seus lábios.Lembrou-se das palavras de Antônio. "Será que ele está pensando que quero alguma coisa com a senhorita Marguerite?". John arqueou as sobrancelhas e balançou a cabeça. "Pode ficar tranqüilo amigo, não quero me envolver com mais ninguém...".  
  
John levantou-se e foi para a lanchonete.Para sua surpresa, estava lotada do lado de fora.Voltou e se arrumou rápido para começar a trabalhar. "Com certeza a minha máquina de café chegou ao ouvido do povo...". Ela sorriu em frente ao espelho penteando o cabelo sempre para trás.Passou creme para firmar o brilhoso cabelo negro e pegou o avental ao lado da pia. "Ao trabalho!".  
  
*~*  
  
Marguerite acordou com sua gata andando em cima dela. "Oh Marry! Bom dia pra você também...". A gata miou e se aconchegou no lenço perto de Marguerite.Ela passou a mão no pelo liso da gata e suspirou.  
  
A noite na barraca tinha corrido longa e cansativa.Vendeu praticamente tudo.Bom, pois ela e sua amiga conseguiram arrecadar um bom dinheiro.Mas significava também trabalho dobrado.Tinha que levantar agora se quisesse garantir suas vendas.Teria que fazer no mínimo o dobro de doces que fez na noite anterior.Mas para tudo tinha que se dedicar, principalmente para Marguerite se o assunto era dinheiro.  
  
Ela sentou-se na cama e espantou Marry.Pegou sua pregadeira no criado mudo e prendeu o cabelo como de costume.Depois foi ao banheiro e lavou o rosto, atendeu o pedido da mãe natureza e escovou os dentes.Pegou o lenço azul na gaveta do quarto e amarrou envolta da cabeça, vestiu seu vestido verde claro e estendeu a cocha na cama.Depois foi direto para a cozinha preparar os doces e fazer café.  
  
Marguerite lembrou-se de Antônio. "Lindo...". Ela sorriu. "Pena que não é muito inteligente...". Sorriu. "Oh, mais quem se importa...".  
  
Ela sorriu ao lembrar das coisas da festa, de Vera tentando convencer os fregueses de que seus bombons eram como os bombons da França, de José falando todas aquelas besteiras, de um senhor bêbado cantando ela, de uma senhora bem velhinha que dizia que ela era uma sacerdotisa druida, entre outras coisas. "Quanta besteira...".  
  
Em seguida lembrou-se de John Cortez. "Hum... Muito simpático... Tem seu charme... Parece ser um homem triste mais é bem humorado... É, tem seu charme...". Ela sorriu. "Aposta! Rs... Bom, eu ganhei, e espero que esta noite ele volte para poder apresentar a minha mais nova invenção no ramo dos doces... E ganhar outra vez!". Ela ficou pensativa e lembrou de uma receita também antiga feita com chocolate e cravos-da-índia. "Ele vai adorar!". Marguerite sorriu e foi logo até a sala pegar na estante o livro de receitas.  
  
Sem perceber, Marguerite estava fazendo todos esses doces, pensando em que John falaria.  
  
*  
  
John havia ganhado muito dinheiro.Sua máquina realmente lhe deu bons lucros. "Se continuar assim, poderei reformar a lanchonete...". Ele se animou.Já eram quase 5 horas quando o último freguês saiu da loja.Estava ansioso para contar e guardar o dinheiro que ganhou. "Quem sabe ano que vem também monte uma barraca na rua com senhorita Marguerite... Talvez ela possa me ajudar...".  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
*~*  
  
***Eita... ta bonitinha né? *=) "R" ! *** 


	6. Capítulo Seis

Santa Madalena – Capítulo Seis  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Obrigada..." Marguerite agradeceu uma menina que havia comprado um pirulito gigante de chocolate colorido.A menina saiu feliz com o doce na mão e Marguerite sorriu. "Oh, como estou cansada..." suspirou e sentou-se num banquinho.  
  
"Ah anima aí amiga! Hoje está melhor do que ontem!" Verinha chegou animada como sempre perto de Marguerite.Com as mãos no avental vermelho que Marguerite possuía um igual, ela botou as mãos no bolso e sorriu. "Não olha amiga, Antônio está vindo com José!". Ela avisou.  
  
Marguerite arregalou os olhos e colocou a mão no cabelo. "Como estou?!" Ela se preocupou, arrumou o vestido. Vera sorriu e segurou as mãos dela. "Ta linda, como sempre!".Marguerite sorriu.  
  
Marguerite se levantou e olhou por cima do ombro rapidamente para ver a distância do homem.Pegou um pano e passou em cima do balcão despistando. "Ai minha santa, me ajuda!". Suspirou e tentou fazer uma expressão agradável.  
  
"José! Por onde andou ontem? Eu procurei você na rua toda e não achei! Onde você estava???". Antônio se distanciou e seu olhar caiu em Marguerite.  
  
"Ah Verinha, eu estava por aí...".  
  
"POR AÍ? –Ela se alterou- "Gostaria que eu dissesse a você que você não me achou porque eu estava por aí!?".  
  
"Não meu docinho, calma!". José e Vera discutiam outra vez.Vera jogou pano que estava em sua mão em José e saiu andando furiosa.  
  
"É melhor ir atrás dela José...". Marguerite disse sem desviar o olhar do balcão.Ela viu que Antônio se aproximava.  
  
"Verinha! Meu amor! Eu juro que estava só por aí, mais nada!!!" Ela gritou e foi correndo atrás dela.  
  
Marguerite olhou e sorriu.Quando voltou a limpar o balcão, viu que Antônio estava parado em sua frente.Ela subiu o olhar na camisa verde musgo bem passada e chegou aos olhos dele. "Olá Antônio..." Ela sorriu meio sem graça.  
  
"Olá Marguerite... Como estão as vendas?".  
  
"Vendas? Pensei que ia perguntar sobre mim!" Pensou. "Estão bem melhor do que ontem... E você como está?".  
  
"Bem melhor do que ontem...". Ele sorriu.  
  
Marguerite notou que algo estava faltando. "Onde está John, ele não vem hoje?". Ela procurou por ele.  
  
"John? Bem, me disse que estava com dor de barriga... Disse que foram os doces que comeu ontem aqui e decidiu não vir mais...".  
  
Marguerite botou as mãos na cintura furiosa. "Oh! Meus doces não dão dor de barriga!".  
  
"Oh eu sei... Estou muito bem, até melhor depois deles... John é um fracote! Não agüenta nada... Sempre foi assim...".  
  
"Sempre?". Marguerite estranhou. "Será que se conhecem a tanto tempo assim?".Pensou.  
  
"Bem... Sim..." Antônio se aproximou de Marguerite botando os cotovelos ficando cara a cara com ela. "Mais não estamos aqui para falar dele, estamos?". Ele balançou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.  
  
Marguerite se ruborizou. "Tem razão, estou aqui para trabalhar e você para comprar...". Ela afastou os cotovelos dele do balcão e passou o pano ali.Antônio ficou sem graça. "O que vai querer hoje?".  
  
"Hum... Tem algo de novo?". Ele olhou para a bancada no centro da barraca cheia de doces de todas as cores. "Quero aquele vermelhinho ali...".  
  
"Oh... Tenho que adverti-lo... Esse doce causa efeitos colaterais...".  
  
"Efeitos laterais?".  
  
"Não... Colaterais..." Ela chegou perto e cochichou. "Afrodisíaco...".  
  
"Afro o que?".  
  
Marguerite sorriu sem graça. "Que inteligência!". "Eles causam reações no corpo, um tanto 'agradáveis', se é que me entende... Claro que aconselho no rótulo come-lo dentro de quatro paredes mais quase todos não lêem e..." Ela parou de falar ao ver que o doce já tinha acabado. "Você leu a embalagem?".  
  
"Hmmm?... Não, nem vi...". Ele engoliu o doce.  
  
"Oh..." Ela lamentou. "Bem, quando começar a sentir calor, me avise! Vou dar um jeito de esses efeitos não produzirem sucesso em você...".  
  
Antônio não entendeu mais sentiu um pouco amargo o seu paladar. "Está bem... A propósito... Você estará amanhã aqui também?".  
  
"Sim, amanhã é o último dia...".  
  
"Virei amanhã!".  
  
"Que bom..." Ela sorriu.  
  
Em seguida Vera voltou. "Eu nunca mais quero ver José na minha vida!".  
  
Antônio ficou observando Vera junto com Marguerite. "O que aconteceu?".  
  
"José é um mentiroso! Disse que foi embora ontem às dez... e exatamente as DEZ ele pareceu na barraca da dona Juana...".  
  
"Como sabe?".  
  
"Eu perguntei a ela...".  
  
"Oh... Não liga Vera, essa gente também adora ver o circo pegar fogo... pode ser uma mentira para vocês brigarem... só isso! Só para ter o que comentarem da feira na vizinhança..." Marguerite abraçou a amiga sentada no banco desolada.  
  
"Mais dona Juana é boa...".  
  
"Boa ela é, fofoqueira também! Não seja inocente, não confie nos vizinhos tanto assim amiga! Sei que José não é santo, mais ele também deve ter tido seus motivos para ir embora seja lá quantas horas fosse...".  
  
Vera olhou para Marguerite com os olhos cheios d'água. "Será que ele está me traindo?".  
  
"Oh! Bobagem! Ele não seria maluco!".  
  
"Oh... Queria tanto ter a certeza que você tem...".  
  
"Bem... Certeza eu não tenho, mais José pode ser o que for, porém ele gosta de você!".  
  
"Você acha?".  
  
Marguerite olhou para Antônio que estava impaciente. Logo depois viu José com muitos girassóis na mão. Uns até com a raiz e tudo. "De onde ele tirou isso meu Deus!" Marguerite sorriu e cutucou Vera.  
  
"VERA! EU TE AMO MEU CHUCHÚ!".  
  
Vera se levantou correndo e saiu da barraca. O povo abriu uma roda no meio da rua onde os dois estavam.Ele sorriu e ofereceu as flores.  
  
"EU TAMBÉM TE AMO MINHA ABOBRINHA!" Ela respondeu e correu para os braços de José dando-lhe um beijo.  
  
O povo que assistia a cena aplaudiu.Marguerite riu com Antônio.  
  
Depois do alvoroço criado pelos dois, Antônio exclamou balançando a camisa. "Está quente esta noite...".  
  
Marguerite olhou para o homem suando. "O-ow... Vera toma conta agora para mim, eu já volto...".  
  
"Aonde você vai?".  
  
"Vou ajudar Antônio!". Ela segurou nos braços fortes dele e o levou para a ponte rosa, perto dali.  
  
"Você sabe nadar?". Ela perguntou para ele que suava mais ainda.  
  
"Ham? Sei sim mais por quê está me perguntando?".  
  
"Porque você terá que mergulhar neste rio.Não é fundo não...Pode ir!Ou você não vai agüentar as conseqüências...".  
  
"Que conseqüências?".  
  
"Você queria saber que efeitos o doce iria causar em você? Pois então, é isso que está sentindo agora!".  
  
"Calor?..."  
  
"Ham... Algo mais..." Ela desviou seu olhar do membro rijo que não se escondia mais.  
  
Antônio olhou para baixo e escondeu isto com as mãos. "Desculpe...".  
  
Ele pulou depressa no riu. O lugar era um pouco afastado, não havia quase ninguém além de dois casais no banquinho.  
  
"Está melhor?" Marguerite perguntou da ponte para ele de pé encharcado no rio.  
  
"Acho que sim... O calor passou...".  
  
Marguerite agradeceu de olhos fechados. "Sim, já está melhor..." Ela sorriu e chamou-o para cima.  
  
*  
  
John estava ouvindo o rádio, que falhava toda hora, sentado na poltrona da pequena sala.Estava vendo o álbum de fotos que tirou da caixa que encontrou atrás do balcão.As fotos eram em preto e branco mais expressavam bem todos os rostos.  
  
Sorriu ao ver a foto do dia de seu casamento. Ao lado, uma foto dele e de sua mulher de costas, no altar da pequena igreja.Na igreja só havia parentes e alguns amigos. Depois uma foto da mulher sorrindo. "Como você era linda meu bem...". Sorriu. Virando a página, viu uma foto dele e de sua mulher em frente à antiga casa. Ao lado, a foto dela grávida em baixo de uma árvore.Ela estava com um lindo vestido com as mãos na grande barriga, e sorrindo. Depois ao virar, mais uma página, viu a foto de sua filha, já com um ano de idade. "Os cabelos lisos e curtos como os da mãe...". Ela sorriu novamente. Virou a página, mais só viu a foto dele e de sua filha brincando na varanda.Aquela foto fez John voltar até aquele dia feliz.Mais um, entre todos.  
  
Ao fechar o álbum, John percebeu que havia uma folha de um jornal velho dobrado por baixa da capa marrom.Ele enfiou a mão e pegou. Abriu cuidadosamente e engoliu seco ao lembrar do que se tratava.  
  
"Jornal do México. Mérida, Dois de Fevereiro de 1999. Grupo terrorista toma como refém cinco pessoas em um banco. Duas reféns foram mortas na troca de tiros, entre elas, uma criança de apenas dois anos".  
  
John acabou de ler o que foi a capa do jornal e fechou os olhos sentindo como se o acontecido tivesse passado ontem.Ele nunca vai esquecer aquele dia, por mais que os anos passem, e novas coisas e pessoas surgissem em sua vida.  
  
John se levantou e deixou o jornal sobre a mesa.Foi para o quarto e deitou- se na cama, sem sono.Toda vez que pensava no assunto ele perdia o sono.  
  
Já era tarde e ele ainda não tinha conseguido dormir.Levantou-se e foi até a mesa onde estavam o álbum e o jornal.Pegou uma caixa de papelão na lanchonete e botou tudo ali dentro.Tudo que fosse sobre a sua família e que lembrasse ela.  
  
Guardou no alto de uma estante na sala e voltou para o quarto.  
  
Cinco minutos depois, John conseguiu dormir.  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
*~*~*  
  
*** Ai deu até vontade de chorar tadinho dele... Alguém se habilita a tentar faze-lo esquecer? *=) "R" ! Obrigada! *** 


	7. Capítulo Sete

COMMENTS:  
  
Lady K: Mana! Que bom que você ta gostando da fic! &=) (to de toca agora rs)Beijokaxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx, te adoro!!!  
  
Camila Geisa: Eita Ca! Por sorte eu não ponho uma resposta pra sua pergunta na review... off não mostra todas asreviews, agora ta de graça comigo... *=/ mais pode deixar, eu tive um pouco, um pouco não, MUITO atolada essa semana que passou, agora to respirando sem paraelhos rs... *=) beijokaxxx  
  
Pat: Bigadu Pat, originalidade é o forte dessa fic mesmo rs... E pode aguardar todas essas emoções que você citou na fic e muito mais!Beijokaxxx *=)  
  
Taíza:Ta, cadê tu muié?!?!?! Andou sumidona eihn! Aqui e no grupo! &=) Beijos, Lolzinha aqui ta morrendo de saudade! Ainda não recebi suas reviews mais vou esperar receber os emails da mana me mandando ok? Aí eu respondo do próximo capítulo, ok? Ah , intaum ta! *=) Beijokaxxx  
  
Rosa: Hahahaha... A Rosa sempre achando que vai descamabar pra sacanagem lol... Você é uma comédia Rose! =D ! Ai deve ser bonzão os docinhas da Marguerite né?Tssssss... Só eu mesmo pra imaginar a Marguerite doceira, fala sério, o que ela não teve de cozinheira na vida passada teve nessa de mão boa pra doce lol!!!Ah, o Antônio?Menina, até que eu posso fazer uma coisa má com ele , mais o problema é que não posso dizer quando e nem onde e muito menos como! Mais pode sucegar o faxo que a justiça tarda mais não faia! *=D LOL você ainda não viu nada do José e da Vera, o casal brega da fic uahuahauhauhauhauahuahuahuahauhauhauhauahuahuahuahauhauhauhauahuahuahuahuahu ahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahauhuahuahuahauhauhauhauhuahauahuhahuahuahau.......... ....... Beijokaxxx !  
  
Spirita: Eita, sempre acertando na mosca né!E que tal aumentarmos a fabrica de reviews? Rsrsrs brincadeira! Beijokaxxx  
  
Pat:Eu sou do conceito que é o seguinte: tudo começa pela amizade(as coisas boas claro) e porque não fazer isso com nossos lindinhos? =) Ah sim, a da senhora foi legal né?! Eu tava realmente inspirada nesse dia e espero que esteja assim pros próximos capítulos!!! Beijokaxxx  
  
ManaHauhhauahauhauhauuha Danada! Lol Antônio Mariache????? Quem é esse?...lol caminha né? Sei... rs... Ti doooooooooolu Maninha ! *=D Beijokaxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx !  
  
Camila Geisa:Hey!!!!! Review só no último capítulo?FALA SÉRIO NÉ!Assim num dá!!!! Bom, o que é que a Bettin falou pra fazer eihn??? *=)  
  
*~*~*  
  
Santa Madalena – Capítulo Sete  
  
*~*~*  
  
O final de semana se foi e Marguerite e Verinha desmontaram a barraca.Tiveram um bom lucro, quem sabe, um dos melhores dos últimos anos.Sobraram alguns doces que Vera levou para casa para distribuir no orfanato perto de sua casa.  
  
Marguerite e Antônio marcaram um encontro no dia seguinte, segunda- feira.Eles iriam se encontrar na ponte rosa.Vera estava mais empolgada que Marguerite.  
  
*  
  
"Que alvoroço é este!" Marguerite parou com sua cesta vazia em frente a uma lanchonete feinha de beira de estrada. "O lugar é péssimo, será que eles estão distribuindo maconha? Pra ter esse monte de gente, não deve prestar!".  
  
O povo esbravejava na porta da lanchonete, estava lotada.  
  
Marguerite nunca teve curiosidade por muitas coisas mais eram tantas pessoas que chegavam a incomoda-la.O que mais a intrigou foi o fato daquela lanchonete horrível ter tantos fregueses.  
  
Marguerite caminhou até a multidão, se espremeu, se torceu, se apertou até chegar dentro da lanchonete.As pessoas estavam alteradas e queria porque queriam os seus pedidos atendidos.  
  
No meio de tanta gente, a sua cesta teve que ser levantada e apoiada a sua cabeça pra não ser levada pelo povo.  
  
As pessoas pararam de falar aos poucos quando Marguerite percebeu, havia um homem em cima do balcão, quase com a cabeça no teto.As pessoas olharam para ele e ficaram em silêncio, parecia que ele iria dizer algo.  
  
Marguerite reparou bem naquele homem de avental e sinalizando com os braços para as pessoas se acalmarem. "John..." Ela sussurrou.  
  
"Acalmem-se, acalmem-se! Há café para todos!!! Se vocês não colaborarem, não terá como atender todos! Mas se vocês fizerem uma fila e civilizadamente...".  
  
"Não estamos aqui para pedir, queremos nosso café, pagaremos por isto!". Um homem gritou e o povo novamente começou a pedir.John perdera o controle da situação.  
  
Vendo aquilo, Marguerite decidiu ajudar.  
  
Com certa dificuldade, ela chegou até perto do balcão.Subiu no apoio de pé e juntou-se em cima do balcão junto com John, que a olhava assustado. "Marguerite?".  
  
Ela botou a mão na cintura e cruzou os braços, séria, olhando para o povo que na mesma hora calou a boca.Só se ouvia os som de sua sandália preta bater no balcão.Ela parou de bater o pé e botou as mãos na cintura com autoridade.  
  
"Prestem bem atenção... Quem vocês pensam que são pra vir aqui e fazerem essa algazarra, essa baixaria, esse vunrundunço, essa muvuca, essa gonviscóia toda aqui dentro, dessa lanchonete eihn??Quem vocês pensam que são!?"...  
  
Ela alterou a voz e apontou para todos. "Vocês estão com muita pressa é? Pois então vão procurar outra lanchonete!!!Aqui é um lugar de respeito e que foi feito para pessoas civilizadas e não para animais!!!...Apesar da aparência..." –Ela abaixou um pouco a voz, mais voltou a se alterar – "...Comportem-se, por favor e façam o favor de calarem a boca e esperarem por seus pedidos!Vocês acham que é fácil atender metade da cidade sozinha?????????????? EIHN??????????????"...  
  
Ela parou e reparou que os homens perto do balcão olhavam as suas pernas a mostra pelo vestidinho vermelho que ia até um pouco a cima do joelho.  
  
"VOCÊS OUVIRAM O QUE EU DISSE????????" Ela gritou e bateu o pé com força no balcão e os homens com os olhos 'lá' levaram um susto e pularam pra trás.  
  
Todos balançavam a cabeça rapidamente e murmuravam que sim.  
  
"Então ta bom". Ela suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "John, você precisa de um ajudante!" Ela virou-se a ele e disse.John ainda olhava para ela como se não acreditasse que 2+2=4.  
  
"Olá senhorita Marguerite...".  
  
Só então ela percebeu que nem cumprimenta-lo ela fez. "Oh... Olá senhor John...". Eles sorriram.  
  
"Bem... Realmente eu preciso de um ajudante, mais os dois últimos dormiam em serviço então eu desisti...".  
  
Eles conversavam e o povo prestava atenção sem dizer uma palavra.  
  
"Mais você não pode desistir John! Tudo é assim na sua vida? Tem que procurar até achar...". Marguerite não sabia ao certo o significado da frase dita, e na verdade não havia porque dizer isso.  
  
"... Tudo bem, já que insiste..." Ele sorriu para ela que o olhou meio de lado com as mãos na cintura.  
  
Ele se abaixou e pegou um avental no banquinho e ofereceu a ela. "Acho que já achei..." Ela sorriu.  
  
"Experimenta! Experimenta! Experimenta!..." Começou com um garotinho e acabou que todos na lanchonete diziam "experimenta!".  
  
(Aviso: Aquela cerveja lá, a Skin, não me pagou nada pra fazer essa propaganda, até porque eu não bebo bebidas alcoólicas.Essa fic não tem nenhum vínculo com a empresa ok?Xó daqui se você veio encher o saco!).  
  
John oferecia e Marguerite estava sem graça.Olhava para todos e para John e depois para o avental. "Oh não, o que eu fui inventar?".  
  
Ela pegou o avental e na mesma hora o povo comemorou.Mais precisamente os homens.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ela mandou o povo ficar quieto e eles obedeceram.  
  
John sorriu e desceu do balcão. "Vem, eu te ajudo...". Ele estendeu os braços para ajuda-la a descer.Ela sorriu. "Viu, como uma mulher pode fazer milagres?". "É, realmente tem coisas que só uma mulher sabe fazer...".  
  
Ela segurou nos ombros fortes dele e ele encaixou as mãos na cintura dela, a botando levemente no chão. "Não há nada que uma mulher não possa fazer..." Ela ainda disse de certa forma com as mãos em seus ombros e ele com as mãos na cintura delineada dela. "Concordo plenamente...".  
  
Os dois sorriram e um menino de uns dez anos cutucou Marguerite. "Moça, me dá um café daquele lá?".  
  
Ela olhou pra ele e como se acordasse de um sonho, se afastou de John.  
  
"Tudo bem, quem vai querer café?".  
  
A multidão levantou os braços novamente, mais dessa vez sem nenhum piu.Marguerite pegou uma caneca e sorriu para John encostado na pia, balançando a cabeça.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Vera estendia algumas roupas no varal e quando ouviu ser chamada no portão de sua casa, foi correndo ver quem era.  
  
"Antônio! Que surpresa, o que faz aqui? Você errou de casa né? Sei, sei, a casa da Marguerite é essa amarela aqui do lado ó...".  
  
"Oi Vera, na verdade eu sei que essa não é a casa dela. Sei também que ela deveria estar em casa a uma hora dessas não é?".  
  
"É mesmo... Era para ela estar aqui já..." Vera parou. "Ora, mais então, ela não está... Quer esperar aqui em casa?".  
  
"Não, não se preocupe, espero aqui fora mesmo... É que vim buscar ela... Nós combinamos de sair hoje...".  
  
"Que? Vocês combinaram de sair hoje?" Ela ficou surpresa e Antônio balançou a cabeça positivamente. "Vaca, não me falou nada!". Ela sorriu para si mesma. "Está bem... Como quiser..." Ela lhe deu as costas indo para os fundos de sua casa.  
  
Antônio sentou-se em frente da casa dela na calçada, esperando por Marguerite. "Eu sei que marquei na ponte, mais eu tenho que garantir!".  
  
*~*~*  
  
"... E aí o homem disse que eu não parecia com o meu pai... Isso me deixou furioso..." John ria com Marguerite e lhe contava uma história de quando era garoto.  
  
"Mais é claro, quem não ficaria!" Ela sorriu mais uma vez com ele.  
  
A lanchonete estava vazia.Eram quase sete da noite e o último freguês havia saído a pouco.Eles estavam sentados em uma mesa próxima a janela e estavam cansados do dia de trabalho.Um de frente para o outro.  
  
"Oh, mais isso não é nada em vista do que aconteceu com minha mão, certa vez, quando nós fomos a Mérida pela primeira vez...".  
  
"Você se lembra?".  
  
"Está me chamando de velha?".  
  
"Não, que isso! De jeito nenhum!".  
  
Ela sorriu. "Estou brincando... Como eu estava dizendo, eu não me lembro, pois era muito pequena... Mas porque eu era pequena, não confunda as coisas!!!" Os dois riram e John apoiou a cabeça sobre um braço em cima da mesa com toalha quadriculada verde.Ele escutava cada palavra que ela dizia.  
  
"... Bem, minha mãe é morena e meu pai era moreno. Quando eu era bebê, era mais clara que eles, então, minha mãe estava num supermercado fazendo algumas compras. Ela dizia que estava muito frio no dia, e eu muito agasalhada. Enfim, uma moça que parecia ser rica chegou para ela e perguntou: Hei mocinha, sua patroa deixa você vir ao supermercado com esse bebê neste frio?... Ela ficou muito brava, porém não disse nada a mulher e foi embora do supermercado...".  
  
John sorria e Marguerite também.Estava uma noite agradável e o papo dos dois poderia se estender até a madrugada se não fosse Marguerite fazer uma cara de espanto e levantar correndo. "Meu Deus!!!"  
  
"O que foi?".  
  
"Ai!Esqueci do meu encontro com Antônio!!!Madrecita, ele deve estar me esperando na ponte!!! Ai, tenho que correr até em casa e me arrumar!!!".  
  
"Encontro com Antônio?".  
  
Marguerite pegou a cesta e parou quando ouviu John perguntar.Não poderia ter contado, ela não queria que ninguém soubesse. "S-S-S-Sim..." Ela virou- se e sorriu meio sem graça. "Não conte para ninguém, por favor...".  
  
"Tudo bem, então vá logo antes que ele vá embora!!!". John correu e abriu a porta para ela passar.  
  
"Obrigada John... Amanhã eu volto outra vez para ajudar você depois do meu serviço, está bem?".  
  
"Obrigado a você, que foi tão gentil e me ajudou com os fregueses... Eu que lhe agradeço..." Ele sorriu gentilmente a ela que olhava para ele com carinho.  
  
"Amigos são para essas coisas...".  
  
"Sim... Bem, agora vá, ele deve estar esperando você!".  
  
"Sim... Eu vou..." Ela caminhou olhando para trás e se despediram.Ela correu e virou a rua.  
  
John ainda ficou ali alguns instantes.Estava cansado, porém feliz, foi um ótimo dia.Tinha se esquecido até como era trabalhar com alguém tão alegre e cheio de vida, como Marguerite.Sem dúvida ela já tinha conquistado a amizade daquele homem tão solitário.  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
*~*~*  
  
***Uiuiui!!! Review! Review! Review!!! *=)))) *** 


	8. Capítulo Oito

COMMENTS:  
  
Lady K: Mana! Hehehe eu imaginei que você iria rir com o "experimenta" rs... Não só você como todo mundo que leu rs...Bolo? é quem sabe... Eu sei o que é mariache mana, é que levei susto quando você chamou o John de mariache lol!!! Beijokaxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Mary: É Mary, tomara mesmo, pq o clima que vai ficar entre Antônio e John num vai ser grandes coisa rs...  
  
Camila Geisa: Gente, que fd!!! Olha, você em pouco tempo, vai precisar de remédios, a Tata já foi parar no hospital e você daqui a pouco vai com ela... (OBS: A Rosa vende o remédio, é só falar com ela...).Lista Negra? Torce você pra não entrar pra coleção dos meus bonequinhos de voodoo... Por enquanto só faltam 6 pessoas, quase todo mundo que eu conheço do grupo já tem... *=)  
  
Taíza:Por falar nela rs...ahuahuahauh Ta, já tá pensando em casamento???? Bom, se eu fosse você num ficava muito anciosa, olha o hospital eihn rs...Esses remédios não fazem milagres, cuidado menina! Rs... e vc sabe muito bem que não deve confiar na escritora que aqui vos emite esta mensagem, pois se der na minha cabeça da Marguerite casar com o padeiro de Mérida, você sabe que eu faço né... Se liga e continua a ler esta fic rs... Beijokax!!!  
  
Rosa: Apareceu a Rosa olé olé olá!!!!! Aleluia São Roxton!!! Rs... Olha Rosa, é o que eu disse pra Tata, eu to deixando a fic acontecer, os personagens estão criando vida outra vez, como foi em Fraldas, e isso pode ou não ser uma coisa boa rs... Quanto ao fora, acho que vai demorar um pouquinho, olha a cara da Margie de apaixonada.. a lá... viu? Agora sussega e lê aí... ( a propósito, vc tem aí um coquetel desses remedinhos? Pago a vista viu? Me avise...) *=D  
  
Kistis e Spirita, onde estão vocês?????????????????????? Se vocês não me derem um alô eu vou chorar....... *=( ...  
  
Fabi, Milla, Mila, Nay, e outros: ONDE ESTÃO VOCÊS?????????  
  
*~*~*  
  
Santa Madalena – Capítulo Oito  
  
*~*~*  
  
Marguerite andava o mais rápido que podia.Suas pernas trocavam rapidamente enquanto caminhava pelas ruas praticamente sem iluminação de onde morava.Ela olhava para todos os lados para ver se estava sendo seguida, afinal, nos dias de hoje ninguém confia realmente em ninguém, na opinião dela.  
  
Ofegante, ela virou a esquina e viu alguém sentado no portão de sua casa.Ela franziu as sobrancelhas e diminuiu o passo.A rua estava um pouco escura então, ela não conseguia ver quem era.  
  
"Verinha?" Ela se surpreendeu e a amiga saltou com um susto. "O que você está fazendo aqui?".  
  
"Oh Margie, onde você estava mulher!!! Fiquei aqui o dia todo esperando você... Eu e... e o Antônio né..." Ela foi diminuindo o tom de voz e Marguerite sentiu um leve frio correr por sua coluna.  
  
"Quem?" Ela parecia não acreditar quando ouviu o nome de Antônio. "Eu não acredito que Antônio esteve aqui!!!Minha Santa, ele esteve aqui!!! Devia estar furioso pois esqueci meu encontro com ele, ai minha nossa, agora essa!!!" Ela não sabia o que fazer e Verinha a observava.  
  
"Afinal, agora já era... Eu via hora que ele chegou mais não quando partiu... Onde você esteve o dia todo mulher???"  
  
Marguerite rodou os olhos. "Eu estive... Trabalhando, não faço outra coisa, além disso, você sabe... E, então, o que ele veio fazer aqui se eu marquei com ele na ponte?".  
  
"Veio buscar você não é sua tonta! Mais você perdeu a chance de sair com ele, pode apostar...".  
  
"Ai será mesmo??? Será que ele não volta???".  
  
"Tomara amiga, mais acho que é difícil... Mas não vamos perder as esperanças, não é mesmo!" Ela sorriu e abraçou Marguerite arrasada.  
  
"Droga, porque parei naquele restaurante?" Ela murmurou.  
  
"Quem matou quem???" Verinha deu um pulo pra trás ao ouvir destorcido o que Marguerite murmurou.  
  
"Nada Vera, eu que vou me matar se não pedir desculpas para Antônio... Oh meu Deus, eu mereço?".  
  
Vera sorriu discretamente e balançou a cabeça. "Vamos, vá tomar um banho e descansar, amanhã é não é feriado...".  
  
"Oh é sim... Dia de Marguerite Sem Namorado..." Reclamou.  
  
Vera gargalhou e despachou a amiga para a casa. "Ela vai tomar jeito um dia, ah se vai!".  
  
*~*~*  
  
A madrugada chuvosa, porém tranqüila, não deixava Marguerite dormir. Sua cabeça estava a mil.Pensava em tudo, sua mãe, seu falecido pai, seus namorados, Verinha, José, José e Verinha, Antônio, ela e Antônio, o bolo do Antônio, John, ela e John... Na lanchonete... , na chuva, em sua gata Marry, na vizinha, no seu trabalho... Até o novo comercial de refrigerante ela pensou.Estava agitadíssima e não ia dormir tão cedo.  
  
Levantou-se e foi até a janela.Olhou a chuva e a escuridão da rua.Suspirou e desejou agora, olhando para a cama fria e vazia, estar com alguém.Não exatamente um alguém, mais ela se sentia um pouco insegura nessas noites de chuva.Principalmente quando estava sozinha em casa.Mesmo quando sua mãe vinha passar alguns dias em sua casa, quando chovia, não gostava de dormir sozinha.  
  
Foi até o armário no corredor e dedilhou alguns livros na prateleira.Não queria ler, mais quem sabe, ajudaria a ter sono.Ela foi passando os dedos levemente nos livros e quando chegou no final, seus olhos foram diretamente até uma caixa amarela, em baixo de alguns papéis.Ela sorriu ao se lembrar o que continha ali dentro, a pegou, e foi correndo para o quarto.  
  
Arrumando sua camisola, ela acendeu o pequeno abajur que ficava ao lado da cama.Botou a caixa na sua frente e a abriu com cuidado.Um largo sorriso tomou conta de sua face ao ver logo de cara, uma foto dela e de Vera quando pequena.As duas em frente ao pequeno colégio em que estudaram juntas.As duas de uniforme, e como sempre, Marguerite mais alta que Verinha.E mais magra.  
  
Vera era gordinha, ao contrário de agora que parecia um faquir de tão magra.Ela sorriu ao se lembrar dela dizendo que não era uma rolha de poço.  
  
O telefone tocou.Duas vezes. Marguerite rodou os olhos e olhou para o relógio. "Quem teria a coragem de ligar para mim a uma da madrugada?" Ela correu até a sala e atendeu.  
  
"Alô?".  
  
"Filha?".  
  
"Mamãe?????".  
  
"Oh minha filha, como você está?".  
  
Pelo tom muito alegre e cheio de vida de sua mãe, já sabia do que se tratava.  
  
"Não, não estou com outro vagabundo... E a senhora madre, como vai?".  
  
"Hmm... Muito bem filha, melhor agora com essa notícia tão boa..." Dava para perceber que sua mãe sorria do outro lado. "E então filha, já comprou a Tequila que lhe pedi?".  
  
"Mamãe, o almoço é só daqui a duas semanas...".  
  
"Por isso mesmo, e quero que você compre hoje mesmo... Nosso almoço em família é especial, sabia?".  
  
"Sim madrecita...". Marguerite ouvia e ouvia o mesmo discurso de toda semana antes do jantar em família, que este ano aconteceria em sua casa.Não tinha irmãos, mais muitos primos.  
  
"... Então você entendeu não é mi anjelito? Quero essa Tequila hoje em sua casa, seu como você é com essas coisas...".  
  
"Fique tranqüila madre, vai estar assim que eu voltar da lanchone... Do meu trabalho...". Marguerite bateu a mão na testa, não poderia ter falado da lanchonete.Agora já era tarde.  
  
"Onde? Voltar de onde? Alô? Marguerite, você iria dizer lanchonete? Que lanchonete é essa? Marguerite? Alo!...".  
  
Marguerite balançava a cabeça e teve que se despedir. "Amanhã eu ligo para a senhora madre, buenas noches...". E botou o telefone no gancho.  
  
Subiu para o quarto e fechou a porta se encostando, ainda no escuro de seu quarto na parede ao lado da porta.Fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça devagar, como se tivesse feito algo de errado.  
  
Caminhou devagar até a cama e se sentou pesadamente sobre o lençol azul. "Ai agora ela vai me interrogar até arrancar de mim alguma coisa... E o pior é que ela vai conseguir...". Suspirou e deitou-se novamente olhando para o teto e pensando novamente em tudo, mais agora, com mais a mãe e suas perguntas na cabeça. "Esse almoço vai dar o que falar...".  
  
*~*~*  
  
Antônio pensava olhando da janela de casa.Seu humor não era um dos melhores.  
  
"Toinho... Meu tonton! Venha aqui vem, larga essa chuva e vem aqui pra cama amorzinho...".  
  
Uma mulher, loira, vulgarmente vestida com um mini vestido vermelho, o abraçou por trás.  
  
"Quanto você cobra?".  
  
"Trinta pesos a hora...".  
  
"Está caro... Você não vale nem metade..." Ele continuou olhando para a chuva e pensando no bolo que levou.  
  
"Há, e você? Você não vale nada... Nem um peso e fica reclamando? Vou embora, há clientes esperando...".  
  
A mulher se afastou e ele a agarrou pelo braço.A virando com certa brutalidade para colar seu tórax ao corpo dela. Ela sorriu e ele começou a jogou na cama e lhe arrancou a roupa.  
  
"Hum você muda de idéia muito rápido mariache...". A mulher gargalhou.  
  
"Vê se cala a boca, e faz o serviço completo, ou não pago nada...".  
  
A mulher deu-lhe os ombros e desabotoou a camisa dele.  
  
A noite seguiu longa para ele que logo se esqueceu que ficou a tarde inteira esperando sentado no portão da casa de Marguerite.  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
*~*~*  
  
***Nooooosss... sem comentários esse Toinho aí foi o Ó do borogodó cruiz credo...Ai de mocinho a vilão, que "evolução"!!! E ainda contratou uma "mulher de vida fácil", como diz minha avó rs... Ts, tadinho... Da Margie também... *=/ , Reviews, Por favor. *** 


	9. Capítulo Nove

COMMENTS: O capítulo tá grandinho eihn!  
  
Rosa:A pedido seu, a fic vai ser um pouquinho maior hoje, viu? =D. Ahh Rosa... Num sei quem que me disse no MSN que você tava distribuindo remedinhos pra controle do vício de fanfic sabe... Aí eu tava interessada em encomendar alguns sabe, p/ estocar aqui em casa, quem sabe, um dia né...Bom, mais só num basta você pôr a review logo, os outros têm que botar também! A não ser que eu envie os capítulos por e-mail, para os primeiros que botarem review. =) Bjus e bigadu!  
  
Norma: Obrigada pelas palavras gentis, pelos conselhos amigos, pelos elogios, pelas críticas construtivas, por ter lembrado de deixar review, pelo carinho com que se referiu ao nome desta, pela humildade das palavras, pelo respeito pela minha pessoa, me incentivou muito sabe... E quem disse que quero ir a algum lugar.. (Da próxima, deixa um nome que eu saiba quem é, ou tem algum problema?).  
  
Kistis: Ufa, pensei que vocês tinha esquecido de mim! =) Ai que bom, num vou precisar chorar rs...Ih ela tirou notas ruins? Vixx... Bem, mandei beijos pra ela e que o pai dela libere a net!!!Bigadu!  
  
Jéssy: Hehehe prendada... ela ta sendo tudo que ela num é no TLW rsrs...E calma menina!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D  
  
Lady Carol:Eis que ela surgi rsrs... TAVA COM SAUDADES! Aparece mais vezes, num some direto não viu?E continuamos na expectativa de suas fics!!! Mesmo! Beijokaxxxxx =)  
  
Spirita: Você apareceu!!!! Que bom!!! Bem, agora é só ler o cap. e torcer pro Antônio se ferrar hehehe...Bjuxxx  
  
Tata: hehehe Tata, você é mto comédia lol!!! Calma o fofuxo vai aparecer nessa pra matar as saudades viu? =)..E a greve ainda não teve fim...  
  
Mila:Rs num cobra não é????????? Duvido lol.........pelo menos em dinheiro né rsrs...Acho que já disse, mais essa fic eu tive a idéia de fazer quando lembrei daquele filminho feinho com a Julia Roberts e o Brad Pitt – A Mexicana. Eu gostei do filme embora foi um fracasso rs... mais eu tenho um gosto mto estranho pra filmes, pra vc ter uma idéia, eu gostei de Chicago, todos por aqui odiaram! Fazer uq rs....Beijokaxx!!!  
  
Towanda: Rsrsrsrs conversinha de comadre, num sei porque mais me lembra uma pessoa do grupo no msn sabe rs........................................ Beijokaxxx te adoro!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bem, como disse antes, a greve na teve fim, mais vou publicar os capítulos mesmo assim.Só que mais lentamente... =) !  
  
Santa Madalena – Capítulo Nove  
  
John agora tinha trabalho de sobra. Sua lanchonete vivia lotada de gente e tudo graças ao café expresso. Tudo que se pedia por lá, o café era quase obrigação acompanhar.Para quem só vendia 'pulque' (uma bebida inferior à Tequila, mais forte e popular) e algum lanche, era um ótimo começo para progredir.Se continuasse assim, em pouco tempo poderia reformar a John's Tequila.E talvez até o nome.  
  
John atendia um freguês no caixa e para sua surpresa, Antônio era o próximo.  
  
Ele olhou para ele, e ambos estavam sérios.  
  
"Amigo..." Antônio cumprimentou com a mão no chapéu.  
  
"Como vai Antônio... Gostaria de pedir alguma coisa?".  
  
"Na verdade, só uma pergunta... O que você descobriu sobre aquela mulher, Marguerite?".  
  
John ficou surpreso com a pergunta inusitada. Não esperava ouvir isso, pelo menos agora.  
  
"Bem..." Ele sentou-se no banco e Antônio do outro lado. "Ainda não tive... A oportunidade, para perguntar alguma coisa, mas... Se eu a vir, eu perguntarei alguma coisa desta vez...".  
  
"Você não a viu desde a festa?" Um ponto de interrogação se instalou na testa de Antônio.  
  
"Ah... Sim... Mas foi muito rápido... ela estava em um ônibus...".  
  
"Ham sei... Sabe... Marquei um encontro com ela ontem... Na ponte...".  
  
John não estava gostando nada do jeito que Antônio estava se referindo à Marguerite, até porque ele parecia não fazer questão nenhuma de que toda a lanchonete soubesse disso.Não fazia nenhum esforço para falar baixo.Fazia- se de desentendido.  
  
"Sei... E então, como foi?".  
  
"Então que ela não apareceu... Fui até a casa dela para busca-la, mas não estava...".  
  
"Ah não? Bem, e você sabe onde ela estava?".  
  
Antônio balançou a cabeça negativamente. John aliviou-se um pouco.  
  
"É... Mais não tem problema não..." Ele se aproximou de John do outro lado do balcão apoiando os cotovelos. "Eu não perdi a minha noite ontem..." Cochichou e um sorriso maligno tomou conta de seus lábios. "... Um pouco feia... Mas rebola como ninguém!... Ora, não me olhe com essa cara de quem viu um fantasma, você acha que eu ia ficar chupando dedo em casa, sozinho?". Ele riu não mostrando se quer algum ressentimento.  
  
John estava pasmo. "Como ele pode fazer isso com Marguerite? Não é justo!".  
  
"Você não agiu certo Antônio, fantasma nenhum, é o que acho..." John completou.  
  
"Ora agi sim, e muito bem agido..." Ele sorriu lembrando-se da garota de programa. "Quem mandou ela não aparecer no encontro? Aposto que estava com outro..." Ele deu os ombros e acendeu um cigarro. "E sabe o que mais?... Vou insistir com ela... Mas não a quero mais... Só pra fazê-la enxergar o que é ficar uma tarde inteira esperando... Só que ela vai esperar um pouco mais... Ela vai me pagar John, escreva aí, ela vai me pagar...".  
  
"Pagar o quê e por que Antônio está maluco? E se ela só estava trabalhando ou...".  
  
"... Você sabe de alguma coisa John? Se souber, me conte, você é meu amigo não é?". Interrompeu e ficou encarando.  
  
John balançou a cabeça, dizendo que não. Ficou em silêncio.Antônio soltou um pouco de fumaça na cara de John Cortez, que no mesmo minuto, tirou o cigarro da boca dele e jogou no lixo. O sorriso que estava nos lábios do homem desapareceu.  
  
John apontou para a placa em cima da cafeteira, que dizia "Não fumar aqui" e olhou para Antônio, de braços cruzados.  
  
"Sabe ler Antônio?".  
  
"O que pensa que está fazendo amigo, você está com algum problema?".  
  
"Não mais, joguei no lixo o que estava me incomodando...".  
  
Antônio rodou os olhos e virou-lhe as costas. "Você está muito enjoado John... Acalme-se a vida é bela!" Ele abriu os braços e sorriu estranhamente. Saiu da lanchonete sob olhares dos fregueses nas mesas.  
  
John fechou os olhos e se apoiou no balcão. Respirou fundo e tentou ficar calmo.Realmente, tocar no nome de Marguerite e dizer aquelas besteiras todas o fizeram ficar com o sangue quente.  
  
Ele respirou mais uma vez pesadamente. Permaneceu assim por uns segundos até que outro cliente chegasse ao caixa e chamasse por ele.  
  
Voltando a realidade, atendeu o senhor normalmente. Mas sua cabeça estava voando longe. Achou uma tremenda falta de respeito. Preocupado ainda com o que Antônio dissera alguns minutos antes, ele não parava de pensar em Marguerite. "Pobre Marguerite, me ajudou e se prejudicou... Não posso permitir que ela continue me ajudando...".  
  
Mas agora, depois que ele praticamente disse que queria apenas se divertir com ela, tudo mudou. "Ela não merece isso... Desculpe, amigo, mais eu não vou deixar você fazê-la sofrer... Não mesmo..." Pensou.  
  
Marguerite estava em um mercadinho olhando uma das prateleiras. Tinha que fazer uma simples compra pro almoço em família daqui a duas semanas.  
  
Andando um pouco mais, encontrou José, em frente a uma bancada cheia de panelas diferentes.  
  
Passou a cesta que carregava algumas coisas para o outro braço e os cruzou. José estava tão concentrado olhando as panelas que não a viu chegar.  
  
"Vai virar cozinheiro?". Marguerite olhou meio de lado.  
  
Ele botou a mão no peito, arregalou os olhos e deu um pulo pra trás de susto. "Credo Marguerite!". Exclamou.  
  
Marguerite botou as mãos na cintura desconfiada. "Credo o quê? Só fiz uma pergunta, está devendo a alguém?" Sorriu.  
  
Ele balançou a cabeça. "Há!... O que você quer saber?".  
  
"Se você vai virar cozinheiro..." Ela sorriu.  
  
"Eu não, eu sou macho, macho não cozinha! Lugar de macho é no sofá, em frente à televisão. Isso aqui é pra tia...".  
  
"Ai que lindo esse seu 'macho', quem vê até acredita, mais quem não te conhece é que te compra! Mas pra que tia você vai dar uma panela?".  
  
"Pra tia, senhora sua mãe...".  
  
"Minha mãe? Por que uma panela pra minha mãe?".  
  
"Ah eu não sei... O importante é ter bastante coisa boa esse ano!!!".  
  
"Ah, vai sonhando que eu vou cozinhar pra você ficar de pernas pro ar, vai...".  
  
"Ih isso tudo é inveja porque não vai ganhar panela nova".  
  
"Ah ta bom... Escuta, qual dessas devo levar?" Ela suspendeu duas garrafas de pulque.  
  
Ele olhou, olhou e disse calmamente voltando a virar-se para as panelas. "Nenhuma".  
  
"Nenhuma? Eu falei pra escolher, nenhuma não está nas opções!" Se irritou.  
  
"Ih prima, pára de falar difícil... Nenhuma e pronto...".  
  
"Mais eu tenho que levar uma das duas, José!".  
  
"Então larga de ser pão dura e leva uma bela garrafa de Tequila...".  
  
"Tequila? Você ta pensando que sou o que, um cofrinho?".  
  
"Ah, vamos deixar meu comentário pra mais tarde... Ah mais você é pão dura mesmo, num abre a mão nem pra dar tchau!". Ele deu os ombros.  
  
"Vai tomar banho, José!".  
  
"Por que se eu não to fedido!!!".  
  
Marguerite enfiou uma garrafa e deixou a outra perto das panelas, saindo batendo o pé, irritadíssima até o caixa. Esquecendo-se até do troco.  
  
Quando ela estava quase saindo ouviu José gritar. "VIU PRIMA, NÃO DISSE QUE NÃO ABRIA A MÃO NEM PRA DAR TCHAU PRO SEU PRIMINHO LINDO!!!".  
  
Ela ficou com vergonha e saiu depressa dali, todos olhavam para ela não entendendo nada. ""timo, José, agora por sua culpa vou ouvir a mãe reclamar que não teremos nada pra beber!". Bufou.  
  
"John!" Ela sorriu ao entrar na lanchonete. "Acho que cheguei a tempo...".  
  
Marguerite usava um vestido lindo vermelho sangue. Um corpete que modelava suas formas e que exibia o simples decote que realçava os seios.Quase deixou John babando.Ela estava incrivelmente bonita naquele vestido.Uma mecha de cada lado de seu cabelo estava presa atrás com uma presilha dourada.A pele suada fez alguns fios grudar em seu colo.Exalava um perfume delicioso que John sentiu de perto.  
  
"Hei John, você está bem?".  
  
"Sim, sim... Eu estou..." Parecendo despertar ele respondeu meio desordenado.  
  
"Tem certeza?".  
  
"Sim, não é nada... Bem, como foi seu dia?".  
  
Ela torceu o nariz. "Acredita que quando estava vindo para cá, lembrei de algumas coisas e entrei no mercado... Encontrei José e ele me chamou de pão dura, só porque não queria comprar uma Tequila!".  
  
John sorriu, Marguerite ficava muito graciosa quando irritada. Logo sua expressão ficou séria. "Marguerite... Sei que está cansada, vá para casa... Agora os clientes que aparecem por aqui eu posso dar conta sozinho...".  
  
"Não quer que eu continue ajudando?".  
  
"Não! Não é isso, é que... Bem, você trabalha o dia todo para ganhar seu dinheiro e, ainda ao fim do dia quando está cansada, tem que parar aqui e me ajudar então...".  
  
"... Ah pode parar John! O que é isso, é um prazer te ajudar, amigos são pra essas coisas! Agora, pare de bobeira e vamos ao trabalho!". Eles sorriram.  
  
"Marguerite...".  
  
"Oi?".  
  
"Obrigado. Mesmo".  
  
Agora era Marguerite que o admirava. Seus olhos a cada dia que o via pareciam ganhar mais vida. Antes, ela não tinha notado, mas agora, os olhos daquele homem tinham um brilho diferente e eram os mais bonitos que ela alguma vez já viu. Eles sorriram e ela logo botou o avental e começou a atender às mesas.  
  
"Mulher de fibra como você é difícil de achar, Marguerite..." Pensou. Depois, cochichou. "Depois preciso falar com você...".  
  
"Urgente?".  
  
"Não muito... Mas é de seu interesse... Sobre Antônio".  
  
A xícara que estava em sua mão caiu, se quebrando no chão. "Oh meu Deus!" Ela olhou para os cacos e se abaixou para recolhê-los.  
  
John na mesma hora foi ajudá-la. "Tudo bem, tenho muitas xícaras...".  
  
"Ai, só dou prejuízo! Desculpe!".  
  
"Não, não esquenta...".  
  
Recolhendo os cacos John pensava. "Por que será que ela se assustou quando toquei no nome de Antônio?".  
  
E Marguerite também. "O que será que ele quer falar comigo? E sobre Antônio?...".  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
Revisar ou não revisar?Eis a questão! 


	10. Capítulo Dez

COMMENTS:  
  
Kistis: LOL!!! To lembrando do msn srsrsrsrs ai credo, como sou distraída!Mais tudo bem, obrigada pelo continua, e aqui está! Beijokaxxx!!!  
  
Norma: Agora sim, mais aguarde pois essa fic vai esquentar e muito!Não pense que ela ficará assim pra sempre.. Beijokaxxx !!!  
  
Spirita:Vc pegou direitinho o jeitinho da fic Spirita!Espero que o John também veja que esse Antônio aí só quer se aproveitar da amizade dos dois né! Beijokaxxx !!!  
  
Jessy:A greve está no fim, estou botando os capítulos um pouco mais lentamente, mais não se preocupe, demora mais sai!Era porque ninguém estava meio relaxados quanto as reviews em todas as fics em Português, então... Protestamos!...Agora, calminha, pois muita água vai rolar!!! Ou muita Tequila, se preferir rs... Beijokaxxx!!!  
  
Bettin: Miguinha do meu colaxauummm!!!! Engraçado que me inspirei no visual da Salma Hayek pra vestir nossa Marguerite mexicana... Mas vamos ter que torcer, ou melhor sofrer, esperando o John tomar alguma atitude, se é que vai tomar alguma... =) Beijokaxxxx!!!!!!!!! OBS: Se eu fosse contratada levaria vc comigo!!!  
  
Taíza:Rs to saindo da greve rs... E quanto a surra eu num sei não, gosto de dar bons exemplos rs.... Beijokaxxx!!!  
  
Rosa:Roooooooooosa que saudade!!!realmente, vc ficaria rica rs.. e claro que uma parcela iria vir pra mim, pois eu que alertei vc desse talento para a farmácia rs....Beijokaxxx e bigadaum!!!  
  
Camila Geisa: Concordo com tudo que vc disse principalmente a parte das bombas rs...Ai seria tudo de bom mesmo, mais o John num tem telefone em casa, só o orelhão em frente a John's Tequila! =D.Beijokaxxx!!! E quanto aos bonequinhos de voodoo, vc como baiana legítima que é, saberia que pra fazer a coisa funcionar tem que ter algo pessoal né? Rs... eu adoro brincar com isso, mais eu tenho bonequinhos sim de cada um, mais num é de voodoo, podia ser, mais num é rs...  
  
Bem, gostaria de agradecer e dizer com grande alegria que a greve fez efeito positivo, graças a Deus, e vocês voltaram a ser leitores como antes!!! Fanáticos, o que é muito bom!!! Me animei muito e acho que hoje foi o último dia de greve para mim.Mil e uma beijokaxxx a todos!!!  
  
Santa Madalena – Capítulo Dez  
  
"Eu soube que ele esteve lá em casa, mas... Não tinha idéia de que estava tão bravo comigo!".  
  
"Não, ele não está bravo, Marguerite... Só... Um pouco chateado, você sabe...".  
  
"... Claro, se eu tivesse levado um bolo eu também ficaria...".  
  
"Mas, por favor, não comente essa nossa conversa... Só decidi conversar com você porque... Porque eu acho que você me ajudando aqui não é bom para você... Primeiro porque você está cansada e já vem de um dia cheio, tendo que andar Mérida inteira a pé, com peso nos braços, e ainda nesse calor... Depois você tem seus afazeres, os doces e... Tem Antônio...".  
  
"Eu sei... Mas não me dói nem incomoda te ajudar, John... Pelo contrário... Você é... é um homem que merece toda a ajuda do mundo e... Antônio poderia ter esperado na ponte! É, é isso! Porque se ele estivesse esperando lá, eu teria chegado, atrasada, mais teria chegado... A culpa não é sua John, acredite...".  
  
John estava dobrando um guardanapo na mesa do restaurante em que sempre quando o expediente acabava, ficavam ali conversando um pouco.  
  
"Vocês discutiram?". Ela dirigiu seu olhar a ele calmamente.  
  
"Não...".  
  
"John...".  
  
"É verdade, não discutimos!... Só... conversamos...".  
  
"Hum...".  
  
"Bem... Já está ficando escuro então..." Ele olhou pela janela. "Você tem certeza que quer continuar aqui?".  
  
Ela o encarou como se não duvidasse de mais nada. "Sim, claro que quero continuar aqui com você, John! Não me atrapalha em nada, eu já disse...".  
  
Ele suspirou e olhou para ela bem mais aliviado. Mais não era o bastante, tinha medo que seu amigo lhe ferisse o coração. "Bem, já que está dizendo... É que, não sei, Antônio pode pensar alguma coisa... Bem, você sabe...".  
  
Ela sorriu e repousou sua mão sobre a dele. "Amigo, fique tranqüilo, eu te ajudando não atrapalha meu relacionamento com Antônio...".  
  
Ele sorriu e alguns segundos depois, afastaram as mãos. "Relacionamento?".  
  
"É..." Respondeu um pouco envergonhada. "Não é beeeemmm um relacionamento, mas... Agente sabe quando ta pra explodir!".  
  
John riu. "Então é por isso que José estava insistindo para levar Tequila não é? Vão ter outro encontro?".  
  
Marguerite balançou a cabeça e suspirou. "Ainda não... É um almoço de família que todos os anos tem, e este ano vai ser em minha casa... Tem que ter algo pra bebermos..." Sorriu.  
  
"Oh sim...". Ele voltou a dobrar os guardanapos que tirava de uma caixinha de plástico. "E quando vai ser?".  
  
"Daqui a duas semanas..." Ela parou o olhar em John de cabeça baixa. Estava tão sério, compenetrado, fazendo uma simples dobra. Era tão atencioso, gentil, meigo...  
  
"Você quer ir?".  
  
Ele parou e olhou para ela, que esperava alguma resposta. "No almoço em sua casa? Eu?".  
  
"É, você sim!... Todos levam algum amigo, e porque não levar você?". Sorriu.  
  
"Oh Marguerite, que gentileza sua de me convidar... Mas, porque não aproveita e convida Antônio também?".  
  
Ela ficou alguns segundos em silêncio. Não tinha feito essa pergunta para ela mesma. Por que não lhe passou pela cabeça convidar Antônio?  
  
"Bem... Posso mandar recado por José, eles estão sempre em contato...".  
  
"Seria bem melhor se ele fosse também...".  
  
"É...".  
  
De repente a expressão dele ficou meio perturbada, alguma coisa o estava incomodado.  
  
"... Mas eu não sei...".  
  
"Ah não!" Marguerite balançou a cabeça. "Não sabe o que?".  
  
"Eu adoraria ir... Mas tenho tido tanto trabalho aqui que, não sei... E não posso de jeito nenhum deixar você vir trabalhar neste dia especial...".  
  
"... Diga que vai, por favor..." Ela interrompeu olhando ternamente para ele.  
  
Ela pedia com tanto carinho que John não podia dizer não. "Tudo bem, eu vou... Mas só com uma condição...".  
  
"Qual?". Entusiasmou-se.  
  
"Que eu leve alguma coisa para ajudar...".  
  
Marguerite balançou a cabeça e sorriu discretamente. "Está bem, você pode...".  
  
Os dois retomaram outra conversa e ficaram por ali mais uma hora. Tanto assunto que parecia não ter fim, e que nem mesmo sabiam de onde vinha. Num desses assuntos, John mencionou sua filha.  
  
"Ela se parecia com quem?". Marguerite perguntou com cuidado, não sabendo ao certo o porquê esse assunto causava tanto desconforto nele.  
  
"Ah, ela tinha um pouco da minha mulher, e um pouco de mim... Era linda...". Sorriu ao se lembrar.  
  
Marguerite estava curiosa sobre o assunto. Viu que era um momento propício para que prosseguisse com mais perguntas, e jurou a si mesma, se percebesse pelo olhar de John que estava entrando muito fundo no passado dele, pararia e iria embora.  
  
"Como era seu nome?".  
  
"Maria... Minha pequena Maria...".  
  
"E sua esposa?".  
  
"Luzia...".  
  
"Lindos nomes...".  
  
"Lindas meninas também...". Sorriram. "Quer ver alguma foto delas?".  
  
"Nossa..." Marguerite não tinha palavras. "Como sua esposa era linda... Muito bonita mesmo!".  
  
Estavam no sofá da casa de John, ele estava lhe mostrando algumas fotos. "E esta é Maria...".  
  
Marguerite esticou o braço e pegou com cuidado a pequena foto. "Que menina graciosa... Ela se parecia com você...".  
  
Ele a olhou com surpresa. "Você acha?".  
  
"Sim, sim... Os cabelos negros são de Luzia, mais o resto é toda você...".  
  
Ela indicava os detalhes da foto, e John teve que concordar. "É, tem razão...".  
  
Marguerite ficou algum tempo ali olhando aquelas duas fotos. "John realmente deve ter sofrido um bocado com a perda das duas...".  
  
"Elas eram tudo pra mim, Marguerite..." John olhava para as fotos, mas não parecia estar vendo-as de fato. Seu pensamento estava longe, muito longe. Um tom triste tomou conta da frase dita e Marguerite quase desabou em lágrimas. Seu olhar era tão profundo que ela pensou estar olhando para um poço escuro e sem fundo.  
  
"...Eu imagino a dor que foi perdê-las John, eu sinto muito...".  
  
"... Cinco anos... Cinco anos e eu ainda não consegui superar...".  
  
"Mais algum dia você vai superar, é só ter fé, John...". Ela estava comovida com o desabafo, resolveu não prosseguir com as perguntas, ele estava muito frágil.  
  
"Eu nem sei por que estou dizendo isso, me desculpe...". Agora seus olhos estavam vazios, como quando ela o conheceu.  
  
"Foram as fotos... É bom vê-las, mas não todos os dias, John... Não as veja com muita freqüência, isto não faz bem ao seu coração...". Ela passou sua mão levemente nos cabelos a cima da orelha, os ajeitando. Não sabia como confortar seu amigo. "Vamos, eu te ajudo a guardá-las...".  
  
John somente concordou e começou a juntar as poucas fotos que estavam sobre a mesa. Marguerite fechou a caixa e a colocou onde ele indicou.  
  
"Obrigado por me ouvir... Prometo não tomar seu tempo com minhas lembranças...".  
  
"Sempre que quiser conversar, desabafar, ou até mesmo contar piadas, peço que, por favor, me chame... É bom conversar com você...".  
  
Na porta da lanchonete, se despediram. "Obrigado... Quer que a leve em casa?".  
  
"Oh não, obrigada, vou ser rápida... Bem, já vou indo, então... Até amanhã!".  
  
"Oh não Marguerite, esqueci de avisar... Amanhã eu não vou abrir...".  
  
Marguerite estranhou, mas resolver deixar pra lá. "Tudo bem... Qualquer coisa... É só me chamar!". Sorriu e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, que o queimou por dentro. "Até breve, John!".  
  
"Até!". Ela se foi e John voltou para a lanchonete, trancando a porta.  
  
"Que coisa estranha...". Ele se referia ao calor que sentiu quando Marguerite lhe deu aquele beijo. "Devo estar ficando com febre...". Botou a mão na testa e foi logo entrando em casa, para procurar remédio.  
  
No dia seguinte, a lanchonete abriu. Apenas porque precisava do dinheiro, nada mais. John queria que Marguerite fosse feliz com Antônio, mas sabendo das intenções dele, ele não queria que ele se aproximasse dela mais ainda. Sentia-se responsável, não sabia por que, pela felicidade daquela mulher. Queria protegê-la, e principalmente, não queria que se machucasse com ele. E ao passo que as coisas iam, pelo jeito Antônio não ia deixá-la em paz até que conseguisse o que queria. Mas como dizer isso à Marguerite? E como ir contra a promessa com Antônio, de aproximar os dois? John certamente não sabia por que Antônio pediu que ele se aproximasse dela para saber algo, ele sabe muito bem que não precisava disso. Estaria ele tentando despistar a atenção da mulher?Mas não era isso que estava acontecendo.  
  
Os dias foram passando e, incrivelmente, quando Marguerite demorava a chegar à lanchonete, ele se preocupava, e muito.E quando não acontecia, contava os minutos para que ela chegasse.Parecia mais seguro quando ela estava por perto.E parecia pressentir quando alguma coisa não ia bem para ela.Quase sempre estava certo.  
  
Marguerite também se sentia estranha após esta conversa com John. Depois de entrar um pouco no passado daquele homem, começou a sentir que precisava mais ainda ficar perto dele. Começou também a perceber que não pensava em Antônio com a mesma freqüência de antes. Agora, seus pensamentos eram voltados para John, quase o dia todo. Contava os minutos para chegar à lanchonete e ver seu amigo, se estava bem ou não, feliz ou não.Preocupava- se com ele demais e queria realmente que sua amizade com ele durasse muito tempo.  
  
Havia algo diferente entre eles. Uma combinação tão perfeita, uma sintonia de palavras e idéias... Eles se davam tão bem que era de se estranhar. Gostavam das mesmas coisas, riam das mesmas piadas, conhecia a mesma gente, não gostavam das mesmas coisas. Tudo parecia perfeito como num mundo encantado. Uma princesa, um príncipe... E o vilão. Era assim que John pensava. Mas por incrível que parecesse, John não via a amizade dos dois além da amizade verdadeira. Eles sentiam carinho um pelo outro, mas não como homem e mulher, e sim como duas crianças. Mas toda criança algum dia vai crescer... E era isso que John e Marguerite temiam. Tinham o mesmo medo, as mesmas angústias e receios. Esse era um, mas ainda assim, oculto em ambos os corações. Parecia criar-se uma barreira, ao mesmo tempo em que tiravam tijolo por tijolo da vida de cada um. Era confuso, porém sutil.  
  
CONTINUA...  
  



	11. Capítulo Onze

Comments:  
  
Nessa Reinehr – Obrigada e bem vinda a Santa Madalena, Nessa!E exatamente isso que está acontecendo com a Margie aconteceu com o pai dela e a dona Soledad, sua mãe.Obrigada outra vez e pela review também!  
  
Camila Geisa – Rs essa seria uma ótima oportunidade para eles Ca, também acho, mais como diz meu amiguinho Garfield Reeves-Steves : "The law Word to the fans TLW is PATIENT!" rs... Receio que terá que esperar um pouco mais... E não se preocupe, a justiça tarda mais não falaha, como foi em A Ilha... Obrigada pela review!  
  
Kistis – Ema né rs... Sê vai ver uma coisa...Rsrsrsrs... Aqui está o amado capítulo 11 !!!Obrigada pela review!  
  
Sisi Bettin – Ai que isso Sisi!!! Rs... num chora não, poupe suas lágrimas pra mais tarde rs... Beijokaxxx e bigadaum pelo elogio e pela review, adoro quando vc manda! =D , Também sou sua fã de carteirinha!  
  
Rosa 'Mamuxca' – Rs estava na hora de uma fic assim, diferente né?! E eu também estou amando poder ter contato com esses personagens diferentes.Bigadu Mamuxca e se cuida, ok? Beijokaxxx 8=)  
  
Nora – Rs calminha Nora, num é assim que a coisa funciona, pode anotar aí, a espera vai ser muito prestigiada e quando vc ver, a fic vai estar incendiando o seu PC! Aguarde...  
  
Taiza - Rsrsrs sempre fugindo do habitual né rs...O 'casal' está bastante bonitinho, é verdade... Mas como agente tem que esperar que as coisas aconteçam, é melhor pegar até a pipoca, porque os próximos capítulos serão melhores ainda... Beijokaxxx miga preciso falar com vc!!!!  
  
Fibi – Eita Fibi, estava com tantas saudades, ainda bem que vc voltou, e espero que seja pra ficar! Obrigada e lol pelo 'trabalhando como detetive' no caso Vy rs...E essa sua inicial opinião sobre essa fic é pra mostrar pra todo mundo que aparência não é identidade! Beijokaxxx miguinha!!! =)))  
  
- BEM PESSOAL, ESPERO QUE GOSTEM DESTE CAPÍTULO! E NÃO ESQUEÇAM DA REVIEW! BEIJOKAXXX, LADY F. -  
  
........................................  
  
Santa Madalena – Capítulo Onze  
  
...........................................................  
  
Domingo, 5:30h da manhã.  
  
Marguerite havia acabado de sair da igreja.O domingo começou cedo para ela.Foi a capela de Santa Madalena, fez suas orações e pedidos, como de costume.Agora saia de lá com uma bolsa de palha no braço, descendo as escadinhas distraidamente lendo numa folha, seus afazeres.Somente, compras, o que ela sempre odiou fazer.  
  
Agora seu pensamento estava voltado ao almoço.Cheia de idéias, muita coisa pra pensar e nada podia ser esquecido.Enfim chagara o dia e praticamente todos os parentes iriam se instalar na casa de Marguerite, daqui algumas horas.Ficariam no máximo até a manhã do dia seguinte, e mesmo assim, nem todos, somente os que beberiam demais.  
  
Andando um pouco distraída, Marguerite notou que alguém a seguia.Sabia que havia alguém atrás dela, alguns poucos metros.Sabia que era homem.  
  
"Hei, psiu... Marguerite!".  
  
"Não acredito..." Ela repetiu para si mesma, reconhecendo a voz do alguém que se aproximou.Custou a acreditar que era justamente quem ela mais temia ver.  
  
"Me deixou plantado... Por uma tarde inteira... Na porta de sua casa, agüentando aquela sua amiga maluca, num calor insuportável... Não tem nada a dizer senhorita?". Antônio a impediu de continuar.  
  
Mas ir para onde?  
  
"Olá Antônio... Bem, o que faz na rua a essas horas?".  
  
"Peguei horário noturno ontem à noite no trabalho, e acabei de sair...".  
  
"Realmente, vejo que saiu do trabalho, está com suas botas...".  
  
"Sim...".  
  
Marguerite queria correr e se esconder, não sabia onde ocultar tanta vergonha de si e sua irresponsabilidade.  
  
"Antônio eu peço, desculpas... Quero que me perdoe, eu não tive a intenção de deixa-lo esperando...".  
  
"Estou ouvindo...".  
  
"... Bem... Naquele dia eu tive, um trabalho extra... Mas eu não esqueci do encontro, de maneira nenhuma. Fiz o que tinha que fazer e fui o mais rápido possível para casa, me aprontar e ir para a ponte... Aliás, porque você não esperou na ponte?".  
  
"Já disse que queria pegar a dama em casa, como um cavalheiro... E então, é só isso?".  
  
Marguerite expressou confusão. "Só isso como assim? Eu já lhe contei o que aconteceu, e peço mais uma vez que me desculpe...".  
  
"Sim, sim, eu já ouvi isso... Bem... Agora vou para casa tomar um rápido banho e me atolar na cama, estou exausto... Até qualquer dia Marguerite, e tomara que esteja próximo...".  
  
Antônio não olhou muito para os olhos da mulher que esperava ser compreendida.No meio da rua onde estavam, Antônio partiu apenas acenando.  
  
Marguerite ficou um pouco surpresa, tanto de encontrar Antônio àquelas horas na rua, quanto de ele não ter dito nem que sim, a perdoaria, nem que não, não a perdoaria.Tudo estava tão confuso naquela manhã em que o sol teimava em apontar no horizonte que lhe deu uma ligeira dor de cabeça.Coisa que acontecia raramente.  
  
"Pelo sim, ou pelo não Antônio, tomara que você algum dia entenda os motivos...".  
  
Precisava se ocupar.Ou ficaria pensando naquilo até os parentes chegassem e ela achasse outros bons motivos para ter dores de cabeça.  
  
...........................................................  
  
"O que posso levar?... Comem como os porcos, os elefantes e os coelhos...". Uma moça ao lado ouvia isso e a olhava com certa estranheza.  
  
"A senhora está bem?". A moça referiu-se a Marguerite um pouco receosa.  
  
Marguerite, entretida em seus pensamentos, nem percebera que pensava em voz alta. "Oh não, estou bem obrigada... É que estou com uma grande dúvida...".  
  
"Bem, se quiser posso lhe ajudar...".  
  
"Seria ótimo...". As duas sorriram simpaticamente.  
  
"Mas a que se referiu dizendo nomes de animais, o que a senhora realmente quer em frente a uma bancada de salgados?".  
  
"O que?... Ah tudo bem... São meus parentes sabe... Primos e primas... Almoço de família, e na minha casa...".  
  
"... Era o que pensei...". Sorriu timidamente.  
  
"Bem... Comem 'delicadamente' como os porcos do chiqueiro... Comem muito, como os elefantes, e são muito rápidos, como os coelhos...".  
  
A moça queria rir, se a situação e a expressão de Marguerite não fosse tão passiva.  
  
"Tudo bem, porque então não olha naqueles panfletos ao lado das carnes, quem sabe a senhora ache o que precisa?".  
  
Marguerite teve uma idéia. "Obrigada moça, a senhora acaba de me ajudar...". Agradeceu e foi correndo para a banca de carnes.  
  
A feira aos domingos sempre cheia pela manhã, agora estava menos movimentada.Já eram quase oito da manhã e ela ainda não tinha decidido o que comprar.Mas agora, já tinha em mente pelo menos a entrada do que seria o almoço.  
  
...................................................................  
  
"O que acha que devo levar?". John olhava para o espelho espumando seu rosto com uma escovinha. "Hum... Doce? Tolice, levar doces para uma doceira... Pimenta? E se ela for alérgica?..." Ele passava a lâmina bem afiada em baixo do nariz.Enquanto pensava no que podia levar para contribuir com o almoço. "Café?..." Um sorriso tomou conta da face de John. "É, café!".  
  
Agora já tinha o que levar e estava aprontando-se.Olhou para o relógio, já era quase meio dia.  
  
"Bem, já que ela me disse que José iria passar aqui para irmos à sua casa, devo esperar por ele fora ou dentro de casa?".  
  
Dedilhava algumas camisas no velho guarda-roupa.Achou uma branca de botões pretos, que era a sua favorita.Pegou essa e atirou sobre a cama. "Bem, se nesse caso, é José quem vem, devo estar pronto o mais cedo possível, ele sempre teve problemas com o relógio mesmo...".  
  
........................................  
  
Domingo, 14:30h.  
  
Marguerite ouviu barulho de criança chorando, alguém falando alto com outra pessoa, risadas, e tudo em frente a sua casa.Ela fez o sinal da cruz. "Chegaram...".  
  
A mesa já estava arrumada, e com todo o resto da casa.Nada fora do lugar.Algumas coisas guardadas para dar lugar a todas as pessoas.  
  
Ela foi logo abrir o portão.Estava feliz, afinal não era todo dia em que sua família estava reunida.Ficou recepcionando e dando as boas vindas no portão para a tia gordinha e risonha, para o tio magrelo e desdentado, para os cinco primos filho deste casal, para a outra tia gordinha com cabelo até a cintura, para os seus três meninos, para a mãe e umas duas vizinhas, para um primo que ela não sabia da existência, para mais duas primas com a mesma idade dela, e outros.A casa estava cheia.  
  
Ao final, Marguerite cansada, fechou o portão e entrou em casa. "Oh, vai ser um longo dia...".  
  
................................................................  
  
"Já são quase três, e José não veio... Será que aconteceu algo?".  
  
John esperava pacientemente, com a garrafa de café na mão.Estava sentado no banco da lanchonete a quase uma hora e nada. "Onde será que ele se meteu? Serpa que não vai?... Bem, se ele não for, acho que não tenho coragem de ir também...".  
  
..........................................................  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH VIRA AQUI PRA TITIA TE VER!!!! NOOOOOSSA COMO CRESCEU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!".  
  
"AIIIIIII ELA TÁ TÃO PARECIDA COM O PAI!!!!!!!!!!!".  
  
"QUE NADA, ELA TÁ É PARECIDA COM FALECIDO RUÍZ!!!!"  
  
"ESTÁ NADA!!!"... E por aí eles discutiam coisas meio sem sentido.  
  
Marguerite era apertada por tias e primas, e nem tinha mais bochechas, apenas duas maças inchadas uma de cada lado do rosto.Era criança subindo e descendo as escadas. "Ainda bem que os quartos estão trancados!". Crianças correndo pela casa. "Nunca vou ter filhos!". Tios se embebedando e contado piadas indecentes. "Família alegre..." Outros contando dos calotes que levaram, das surras que deram. "Verdades zero...". E todos comendo ao mesmo tempo. "Do jeito que a coisa ta andando não vai sobrar pra contar a história...". Meninas fofocando, vizinhos enfiando o dedo no bolo. "Socorro".  
  
No meio daquela bagunça, aparece Vera sorridente com uma torta na mão, e logo todas as pessoas foram "tortura-la". Ela olha aprocura de José, mas se vê cercada de crianças correndo ao seu redor e uma multidão de tias. Marguerite se viu livre por um momento e deu uma fugida até o portão da casa.De lá se ouvia as gargalhadas. "Eu não, acho que fui adotada...".  
  
Chegando no portão, ela olhou para os dois lados. "Onde estão José e John?". Ela aguardou um pouco, até que Vera chamou para cortar a torta. "Será que eles não vêem?".  
  
.................................................................  
  
"José! Onde estava?".  
  
"Estou morto!".  
  
"Está me parecendo bem vivo... O que houve?".  
  
"O que houve não, o que vai haver... Rodei tudo e não encontrei nada para levar pra tia...".  
  
"Aniversario também? De qual delas?".  
  
"Não sei, mais sempre tem alguém que fez aniversário e eu na tenho boa memória sabe...".  
  
"Ah certo... Bem vamos então, você vai ter que ir de mãos vazias, já estamos atrasados".  
  
"Vamos sim, meu estômago está rancando...".  
  
"Você quer dizer roncando?".  
  
"Não rancando mesmo... Rancando minha fome... Vamos logo...".  
  
....................................................................  
  
"Cadê o José, ele não vem?".  
  
"Vem sim, ele e John...".  
  
Verinha se espantou. "John? Você o convidou?".  
  
"Convidei, qual o problema?".  
  
"Hummm................. Pelo jeito, o Antônio foi pro brejo, não é? Ta a fim do viuvinho né?" Vera cutucou a amiga que a olhou surpresa.  
  
"Claro que não Vera, John e eu somos só...".  
  
.....................................................................  
  
"... Bons amigos, nada mais...".  
  
"Ah tudo bem, eu acredito que você e a prima são amigos sim... Você não sabe mentir amigo...".  
  
"Mais não estou mentindo ela é minha amiga, e por sinal, minha melhor amiga...".  
  
"John, seu nariz vai crescer...".  
  
"Pare com isso José!".  
  
"Tudo bem..." Ele andou mais alguns passos olhando para John que estava sem jeito. "Mais eu vou lhe avisando, se fizer a prima sofrer eu dou um tiro no seu traseiro... Um não, dois... Um por mim e outro por ela...". José comentou sorrindo.  
  
John balançou a cabeça e sorriu também.  
  
Finalmente, tinha chegado a casa de Marguerite. John reparou na simpática casinha amarela, que logo José foi invadindo.Sentiu uma grande expectativa, ouvia risos e muito barulho da casa. "Que bom que ela tem uma grande família...".  
  
CONTINUA... 


	12. Capítulo Doze

COMMENTS:  
  
Peço desculpas a vocês meninas, mas infelizmente não pude comentar todas as reviews do último capítulo.Problemas... Mas no próximo vão ter comments sim, ok?Beijokaxxx, Lê Orth.  
  
.......................................................  
  
Santa Madalena – Capítulo Doze  
  
.......................................................  
  
John e José à medida que iam entrando pelo corredor lateral externo da casa, ouviam mais risos e música. José olhou para o amigo que o seguia sorridente. "Vai se acostumando amigo, é assim que a nossa família é...".  
  
John sorriu e estava ansioso para ver o que estava acontecendo na casa.  
  
José abriu a porta e o som dos violões tocando uma música envolvente e cheia de calor, contagiava a todos.Verinha, Marguerite e mais duas primas e tias gordinhas dançavam no centro da sala, enquanto os outros em volta cantavam e batiam palmas.Um senhor muito velho e outros dois mais jovens, um em cada degrau da pequena escadaria tocavam a música em seus violões.  
  
José foi logo estalando os dedos e dançando com as mulheres em volta dele. John entrou e estava próximo à porta vendo aquela animada dança.Todos pareciam felizes e cantavam juntos.  
  
Mas o que ele estava observando era a mais bonita da casa.Com uma saia verde-clara e uma blusa verde estilo cigana, Marguerite dançava sorrindo com as outras meninas, mas ela era a que mais se destacava.O ritmo quente da música era levado com maestria por seu molejo.Os movimentos mais que sensuais que seus quadris harmoniosamente faziam com os passos, os gestos delicados e ao mesmo tempo provocantes, fazia com que John só percebesse ela naquela sala.Estava realmente deslumbrante.  
  
Ela o viu e sorriram.Mas não parou de dançar, apenas gesticulou que ficasse à vontade.E com certeza ele estaria.  
  
Aos poucos, as moças foram sentando e outras mulheres foram se levantando e continuavam aqueles aonde parecia um círculo dançante, que ninguém poderia ficar parado.  
  
A música não terminava, de modo que eles emendavam uma atrás da outra.Ninguém ficava parado, mesmo sentado.Até John batia palmas.Ver aquela Marguerite diferente do habitual, tão embalada e envolvida com o ritmo era quase hipnótico para ele.  
  
........................................................  
  
"Quem é esse homem?". Dona Soledad se perguntou olhando para John da cabeça aos pés. "Bem, se for mais um de minha filha, dessa vez caprichou..." Sorriu.  
  
O repertório das músicas havia cessado e os aplausos unânimes.Aplausos dedicados aos músicos e também a Marguerite e as suas primas e as tias gordinhas.  
  
"Não podemos deixar a música morrer!" Uma senhora de idade, mas muito animada, gritou do lado de fora enquanto colocava uma fita no aparelho de som e as alegres badaladas da salsa invadiram a todos. Alguns saíram para ficar mais perto do som, mas em seguida um menino veio correndo e berrando "A pichorra! Já vão quebrar a primeira pichorra!".  
  
Foi um alvoroço geral, os que haviam ficado na sala saíram em disparado, apertando-se entre cotoveladas na estreita porta de saída da sala que dava acesso ao pátio. Até que não restou mais ninguém. Ninguém, exceto John e Marguerite.E os três músicos que calmamente tocavam e cantavam.  
  
Ele sentia-se acanhado com toda aquela gente que, afinal, não conhecia. Ela, envolvida com a música, continuava dançando.Sentiu uma estranha sensação de sentir toda aquela vibração musical que fechou os olhos, apenas sendo embalada por aquele ritmo 'caliente'.  
  
"Cuando pienso em tu piel morena, la saliva se me escasea, y la sangre me borbotea y empiezo a sudar...".  
  
John começou a observar certos "detalhes" que antes não havia visto ou, talvez, ignorado.As mãos seguras segurando partes da saia e as pernas tão bem trabalhadas, movendo-se ao ritmo dos quadris, feitos para receber um homem, moviam-se conforme mandava a música, e ele já começava a se questionar se eram realmente as batidas do som ou de se coração.  
  
Os ombros, expostos, eram lindos. Como seria o que havia abaixo deles? Viu uma gotinha de suor escorrer desde o lóbulo da orelha, deslizando pelo pescoço e perdendo-se entre os deliciosos seios de Marguerite enquanto ele mesmo começava a sentir um fogo que o incendiava da cabeça aos pés.  
  
"Ela precisa de um homem que cuide dela, que a respeite e saiba faze-la mulher com muita paixão... John, que isso? Ela é só... uma amiga. Isso, uma amiga. Só. Mas então por que me sinto assim?" John pensava enquanto seu corpo o denunciava, sentindo o volume apertado contra suas calças, insinuando seus desejos que, direta ou indiretamente, ainda não havia se dado conta de existir.  
  
"Meto em mi coche la tercera, pongo la canción que me altera. Y la hormona se me acelera, ya quiero bailar...".  
  
Marguerite pensava em Antônio. Será que viria à festa? "Mas também se viesse, para quê? Estava tão estranho no outro dia... ele bem que podia ter umas aulinhas com John de como ser um homem de verdade, gentil e carinhoso. "De repente assustou-se ao encontrar-se pensando em John, ou melhor, comparando-o com Antônio. "John é só um amigo, nada mais...".  
  
Olhou-o de cima a baixo, encostado na parede, os braços cruzados, a coluna ereta, impondo sua presença de macho decidido e forte. A camisa de botões tinha apenas os primeiros abertos, não mostrando nada e, ao mesmo tempo, mostrando tudo. Começava a imaginar-se acariciando aquele peito forte com suas mãos e, logo, com a língua, percorrendo toda aquela imensidão masculina e viril.  
  
A camisa, de manga longa que John havia dobrado até um pouco abaixo dos cotovelos deixava transparecer a força que havia naqueles braços. Seu corpo todo parecia estar sendo invadido por ondas de prazer, um vai e vem voluptuoso ao sonhar com esses braços fortes envolvendo-a, tocando-a, arrancando suas roupas para logo fazerem amor.  
  
Sem saber ao certo porque, não podia mais suportar a cilada que seu corpo havia preparado e Marguerite aproximou-se alguns passos, sem parar de dançar. John descruzou os braços e já ia dizer algo quando...  
  
"Marguerite! Marguerite!" Verinha entrou toda apressada. "O que vocês estão fazendo aqui???" perguntou sem disfarçar nem um pouco, como quem pega duas crianças fazendo arte.  
  
"Nossa, nem percebemos que vocês tinham saído! Eu estava tão animada!" Marguerite respondeu tirando um cacho de cabelo do rosto, tentando ser o mais natural possível.  
  
"Bom, eu vou então lá fora, com licença garotas... Eh... Vou tomar umas tequilas ali com o José..." John saiu de fininho se livrando dos olhares mais que curiosos de Vera.  
  
E Marguerite ia fazendo o mesmo quando Verinha a segurou pelo braço. "Escondendo o jogo, hein? Eu achando que você tava a fim do Antônio quando era atrás do John que você tava correndo, hein? Espertinha! Fingir ser amiga é uma boa tática mesmo!" Verinha falava sorrindo enquanto dava umas piscadas ou cotoveladinhas em Marguerite, que a olhava séria e sem graça.  
  
"Não seja boba, ele é só um amigo, não fica arrumando chifre em cabeça de cavalo...".  
  
"Ah sei, e o José é meu irmão gêmeo! Mas você escolheu bem, amiga... Que guapo esse John! E super decente, trabalhador e...".  
  
"Vamos sair logo daqui?".  
  
"Vamos, mas quem queria ficar era você... com o John Cortez!" Verinha continuou brincando, fazendo biquinho e jogando beijos para provocar mais ainda Marguerite.  
  
..............................................................  
  
"Até breve tia!" Marguerite se despedia da última tia que saia de sua casa junto com o outro bando.Só restaram na casa José, John, sua mãe e Verinha.Claro, para ajudar na limpeza.  
  
"Madre, vai passar a noite aqui comigo?".  
  
"Sim filha...".  
  
As duas estavam varrendo a sala e conversando.De repente, Dona Soledad, parou de varrer e com uma das mãos segurou a vassoura e com a outra apoiada na cintura perguntou sem hesitar. "Quem é este homem que veio com José?".  
  
Marguerite também por um instante parou de varrer, depois continuou. "Sim, é John, um amigo que conheci na feira deste ano...".  
  
"Hum..." A mãe de Marguerite continuava parada olhando para ela, que hora e meia olhava para a mãe.  
  
"Madre, se quer acabar isto logo não é bom parar agora... Vamos! O que está me olhando?". Marguerite parou.  
  
"Hum... Nada filha... Nada...".  
  
Dona Soledad e Marguerite voltaram a varrer quando entrou Verinha com um enorme saco de lixo. "Margie, onde eu ponho isto?".  
  
"Ah..." Ela olhou para sua mãe que a olhava de rabo de olho. "Deixa que eu jogo fora, pega essa vassoura e varre aqui...".  
  
"Ta legal...". As duas trocaram seus objetos e Marguerite saiu apressada.  
  
Alguns minutos depois, Dona Soledad não se agüentou e perguntou a mesma coisa que havia perguntado à sua filha.  
  
"Ah tia, não se preocupe, é o John amigão do José, do Antônio...".  
  
"Antônio??? Aquele vagabundo???".  
  
Verinha enrugou o nariz e arregalou os olhos. "Vagabundo o Antônio? Coitado tia, a senhora deve ta confundido os Antônios na sua cabeça!".  
  
"Antônio que trabalha em Mérida? E que anda com o José pra cima e pra baixo? Moreno, alto, bonitão, se acha o dono da cocada preta?".  
  
Vera demonstrou surpresa. "De onde a tia conhece o Antônio ué?".  
  
"Haha Verinha, de longa data! Aliás, todo mundo sabe que tipo de homem ele é...".  
  
Verinha olhou pra fora da porta para procurar se alguém estava ali.Cochichando ela perguntou. "Que tipo?".  
  
"Hei vocês duas, parem de papo, andem, andem, comecem a varrer ainda tem muito 'chili' no chão!!!". José entrou dando ordens e saiu as pressas, pois uma chuva de vassouradas caiu sobre ele. "Hei eu estava brincando só... AU!!! NA BUNDA NÃO EIHN VERA!".  
  
As duas sorriram e balançaram a cabeça. "Tia, eu quero saber direitinho essa história depois... A senhora não me escapa...".  
  
"Por que, não vá me dizer que quer aquele cafetão meio boiola?".  
  
"Não tia longe de mim... É que... uma amiga minha gosta dele...".  
  
"Pode falar que eu sei que é a cabeça oca da minha filha, eu já estou sabendo...".  
  
Verinha sorriu sem graça. "Tia, a senhora é fogo!".  
  
Dona Soledad subiu as escadas. "Vou para o meu quarto essa dor nas cadeiras está horrível hoje, avise à minha filha... Boa noite...".  
  
"Boa noite tia e tome algum remédio" Verinha estava realmente preocupada com o que acabara de ouvir. "Ai se o José estiver sabendo de alguma coisa, eu corto o 'fluflu' dele, ai dele!!!".  
  
............................................  
  
Marguerite pegou o saco e saiu da sala.Levou para a porta de casa, onde jogou num grande barril que era limpo a cada sexta-feira.Bateu as mãos e suspirou. "Acho que terminei por hoje...".  
  
"Margie!" Verinha veio correndo.  
  
"O que foi?".  
  
"Cadê o José?".  
  
"Nossa Vera, clama, o que foi? O que está acontecendo, me diz!".  
  
"É coisa minha Margie, vamos fala!".  
  
"Eu não sei, deve estar nos fundos... Vera espera!".  
  
Antes que ela concluísse Vera já corria para os fundos da casa.E Marguerite parou ali e esperou.Minutos depois, ela volta segurando a orelha de José.  
  
"Calma chuchú!".  
  
"Chuchu?Não ouse me chamar desta maneira seu pilantra!".  
  
"O que eu fiz desta vez?".  
  
"Quieto!". Ela bateu nele e ele chorou. "Marguerite eu preciso ter uma conversinha com esse malandro aqui, depois agente se fala... Tchau John!".  
  
"Tchau Vera, Tchau José!".  
  
Marguerite deu passagem para os dois e não entendia o porque daquele acesso de raiva de Vera, mas sabia que tinha algum motivo, que depois descobriria.  
  
Ela olhou para John e os dois começaram a rir. "Você entendeu alguma coisa?".  
  
"Eu não, esses dois se merecem!". Eles continuavam a rir.  
  
Os risos cessaram e eles conversavam sobre o dia que estava terminando num lindo por de sol, no horizonte avermelhado.  
  
"Achei sua família muito animada...".  
  
Ela sorriu lembrando-se deles. "Também acho".  
  
"É sério, gostei muito de todos...".  
  
"Sei... São engraçados, divertidos, carinhosos... Mas na hora de arrumar a bagunça, fogem como o diabo da cruz!".  
  
John soltou uma risada. "Acontece...".  
  
"Eles são boa gente, adoro eles! Eles passam uma boa energia, todos são muito unidos, nas festas, e cantam bem...".  
  
"Dançam bem...".  
  
Os dois se olharam e Marguerite ficou ruborizada, abaixando a cabeça com um tímido sorriso dos lábios. "Sim...".  
  
"Você dança muito bem Marguerite... É uma ótima dançarina...".  
  
"Ai para, estou com vergonha...".  
  
"Não precisa ter vergonha de mim, você sabe...".  
  
Ela sorriu. "Obrigada, mas você precisava ver minha mãe quando jovem, dançava como ninguém...".  
  
"Hum, e porque quando jovem, ela dança muito bem também, acho que isso é de família...". Os dois sorriram.  
  
John e Marguerite continuavam a conversar no portão da casa dela, sob os olhares escondidos de sua mãe, na janela do quarto dela.De repente, Marguerite gritou. "Cuidado!" E se jogou para cima de John, de modo que eles caíram um sobre o outro no corredor escuro.  
  
"O que foi aquilo?". John perguntou assustado.  
  
Eles permaneceram ali alguns instantes, que pareceram eternidade aos dois.Marguerite evitou olhar em seus olhos e se levantou rapidamente.Ele veio atrás e foram em direção ao objeto que veio da casa de Vera.  
  
Marguerite botou a mão na boca e abaixou-se, pegando uma panela amassada no chão.  
  
"Mas que está acontecendo?" Perguntou surpresa e ela e John foram correndo para a casa de Vera.  
  
.....................................................  
  
"ORDINÁRIO! CAFAGESTE! MULHERENGO! GALINHA!!!". E UM VASO FOI ARREMESSADO AO LADO DA PORTA EM QUE John entrava e recuou levando um susto.  
  
"Calma chuchu, não é nada disso que você está pensando minha flor!".  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrr NÃO ME CHAMA DE FLOR E MUITO ENOS DE CHUCHU!".E outro vaso quase o acertou.  
  
"Vera, o que está acontecendo?" Marguerite desviou passando pelos cacos no chão e chegou parte da amiga furiosa.  
  
"Ah o que está acontecendo? É que o safado do José ficou paquerado a prima Margarola!".  
  
"Margarola? Logo ela? Quer dizer, foi isso mesmo José?".  
  
"F-F-F-Foi n-n-n-n-não prima!!! Ela viajou na maionese! Eu só tenho você no meu coração chuchu!".  
  
"É a Margarola nos pensamentos não é? Me diz, anda!Quando você vai pro banheiro você fica lá uma, duas horas, pensando nela não é? Me diz ordinário!". Ela tacou um tamanco que quase acertou John.  
  
"Calma Vera, vamos conversar!". Marguerite tentou acalmar.  
  
José virou-se de costas para ela e apontou para John. "Era você quem estava paquerando a Margarola não é?".  
  
John arregalou imediatamente os olhos. "EU? Eu nem sei quem é Margarola José!Oh, cuidado!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!".  
  
Mas já era tarde demais.Verinha tinha acertado outro tamanco na cabeça de José.Ele gritou e colocou as mãos na cabeça e caiu sobre o chão.  
  
"YES! Consegui!" Vera comemorou.  
  
"Vera agora você foi longe demais, o que é isso!".Marguerite brigou.  
  
"Ah ele mereceu, agora diz eihn... 'Chuchu'..." Ela se aproximou do homem caído no chão.Marguerite e John se olharam assustados. "Me diz safado, me diz que era mentira!...............................José?".  
  
John abaixou e viu que José estava desmaiado.Botou a cabeça perto do nariz e se levantou. "Acho que ele não está respirando...".  
  
Marguerite arregalou os olhos e John piscou.Vera ouviu e desabou sobre José.  
  
"Joséééééé!!!! Fala comigo meu chuchu, me perdoa!!! Por favor meu amor, minha vida, minha razão de viver, meu docinho, minha laranjinha, meu abacate, meu melão...".  
  
"... Acho que um horti-fruti inteiro não vai fazer ele ficar bem Vera...".John disse e Vera parou.Depois voltou a chorar sobre o peito de José.  
  
"Me perdoa meu coração!!! Oh Deus, eu quero morrer! Me leve também!!! Oh senhor!!!Oh minha Santa Madalena, oh meu Santa Guadalupe! Olha por nós, leva nós!".  
  
Enquanto Vera suplicava, soluçava, chorava sobre José, ele abriu um dos olhos e viu ela ali e sorriu. Ela se levantou e ele rapidamente fechou os olhos. "Oh José, por favor, me escute, acorde! Você é galinha mais é MEU galinha!Alias... Galo né... Eu sou uma galinha muito feliz ao seu lado... E eu quero ter muitos pintinhos com você!Mas se você morrer fica difícil!!! Eu prometo que nunca mais brigo com você!!! Nunca Mais!".  
  
Marguerite ia dizer alguma coisa, que provavelmente iria dizer algo para Vera, mas John a segurou e fez para silenciar-se.Ela o olhou com um olhar dizendo que havia entendido.  
  
"Ai... Ai... Onde estou?". José se levantava devagar botando a mão onde tinha sido acertado. "Oh... Saia de perto de mim Popó de saia...".  
  
"Oh meu chuchu!!! Você está bem?" Ela beijava-o abraçando. "Graças a Madalena, está vivo!!!".  
  
"Sim estou...".  
  
"Oh querido, desculpe, não queria acertar você... Com tanta força...".  
  
"Não?" Surpreendeu. "Isso vai levar algum tempo pra esquecer...".  
  
"Oh me perdoa queridinho!!! Por favor, não sou nada sem você!".  
  
"Só se você acreditar que eu não estava dando em cima daquela baranga da Margarola...".  
  
"Ah...".  
  
"Intão eu vou embora... Ai! Como sofro!!!".  
  
"Não não não não! Fique por favor....... Está bem, acredito em você........Agora deixa eu cuidar disso...". Ela botou as mãos sobre o enorme galo em sua cabeça e ele gritou.  
  
"Nossa, não sabia que tinha tanta força assim nos braços...".  
  
"Ah não, uma lavadeira não ter força no braço sei...".  
  
"Oh coitadinho!Deite aqui...". Ela sentou-se no chão e José começou a reclamar e se aconchegar em seu colo. "Está melhor?".  
  
"Sim... ai ai ai..." Ele estava agora perto dos seios dela sorrindo sem que ela percebesse. "Bem melhor...".  
  
Marguerite olhou para John pasma. "Bem, já que vocês agora estão bem, eu vou embora... Vamos John... Deixe esses malucos aí...".  
  
"Boa noite e se comportem... José bota um gelo aí, ou amanhã você vai acordar com duas cabeças...".  
  
"Sim..." Ele quase não ouviu com os carinhos de Vera.  
  
"Vocês também se comportem ok?E como adultos...". Vera retrucou sorrindo para Marguerite que saiu rapidamente, vermelha de vergonha.  
  
....................................................  
  
Eles se olharam e sorriram. "Ainda bem que você conhece a peça...".  
  
"Sim, estou acostumado..." Sorriu novamente. "Nossa, como escureceu rápido! Bem, já vou indo".  
  
"Tudo bem...".  
  
Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante alguns minutos. "Amanhã às 6h ?"  
  
"Se puder ir..." John sorriu.  
  
"Boa noite...".  
  
"Boa noite".  
  
John saiu caminhando e Marguerite ainda permaneceu um bom tempo olhando para ele.Depois que ele virou a esquina balançou a cabeça. "Hora do banho!".  
  
CONTINUA... 


	13. Capítulo Treze

Comments:  
  
Primeiramente, mil desculpas pra mana!!! Ela teve uma participação fundamental no último capítulo e eu nem tchun pra ela... Fofuxica, dicupa a mana ta? Te adoro!!! =D  
  
Nessa Reinehr:Isso mesmo! Este nombre és mui facnante, ariba Marguerite! Lol credo, q coisa... mas tudo bem rs... E vou continuar com esse joguinho de sedução mesmo, até eles não agüentarem, e quando isso acontecer nem eu vou poderer segurar esses dois hehe...Beijokaxxx!  
  
Camila Geisa: Parabéns super hiper mega ultra power plus atrasado pra vc!!!Mas cadê o resto da review, n veio toda! Rsrsrs, que bom que vc gosto da dança e da cena lá, tmbm adorei essa parte!Deu pra ouvir a música aí? Ui que legal!!! Beijos!  
  
Kistis: UIUIUII!!!! Tudo bem avestrus, eu vou ver o que posso fazer por akeles dois no próximo capítulo hehehe... Beijos!!!  
  
Sisi Bettin: Heheh, se depender de mim a fic vai até o cap. 100, mas como tenho muitas outras a publicar sabe como é né rs... Bem, é sempre bom ver suas reviews!!! Beijokaxxx, to com saudades!!! =)  
  
Towanda: Fala sério, foi mto legal esse bailinho né? Hehehe... beijokaxxx!!!  
  
Spirita: Spirita amiguinha, quanto tempo! Mas aposto que esta a olhar por esta fic escondidinha né? Rs... Beijokaxxx!  
  
Tata: Ô miguinha, que bom ver elogios seus! Mto obrigada, a cada elogio é um sorriso aki e me animo ainda mto mais a escrever esta fic!Biagdu!Que bom que vc gostou, pois tmbm estou adorando escrever esses capítulos de Sta. Madá! Hehê! Beijokaxxx e apareça no msn mais vezes!!!!  
  
Rosa: Eita! Bigadu!!! Adorei sua review, e a cena da dança fez sucesso hehê!Beijokaxxx!!!  
  
(Já que fez sucesso, poderá acontecer mais cenas como a da dança, ok?)  
  
.............................................  
  
Santa Madalena – Capítulo Treze  
  
.............................................  
  
"MÃE! ESQUECI MINHA TOALHA!". Marguerite ainda de olhos fechados tateava as paredes do banheiro, ainda nua procurando por alguma toalha.  
  
"Eh menina!" Dona Soledad apareceu com a toalha nas mãos e esticou o braço até Marguerite achar.  
  
"Obrigado dulce madre...".  
  
"Nada de bajulação, quero a verdade!".  
  
Marguerite enxugou o rosto e abriu os olhos cobrindo-se.Depois um dos olhos se fechou. "Que verdade?".  
  
"Bem..." Ela cruzou os braços na porta do pequeno banheiro. "Quem era e de onde era aquele tal, John Cortez?".  
  
Marguerite vestiu rapidamente a camisola laranja com alguns laços amarelos e enrolou a toalha na cabeça. "John? Meu amigo. Madre...".  
  
"Um amigo não come minha filha com olhares...".  
  
Marguerite parou e se ruborizou. "É?".  
  
"Eu disse que quero a verdade!".  
  
"Sim, e eu a minha calcinha, com licença...". Marguerite passou rapidamente pela mãe e entrou no quarto um tanto apressada.  
  
"Marguerite!". Exclamou Soledad e seguiu a filha.  
  
"O que é madre?". Calmamente perguntou balançando os cabelos e jogando a toalha sobre a cama.  
  
"Eu perguntei a você sobre aquele homem, e você não me deu uma resposta convincente, ande, me diga!".  
  
"Madre, o que quer que eu diga? John e eu nos conhecemos na festa, já disse, ele tem uma lanchonete, que fica indo para a estrada, ele é viúvo e...".  
  
"Ahá! Aonde eu queria chegar!".  
  
"O que, na lanchonete?".  
  
Soledad olhou para a filha escolhendo uma calcinha na pequena gaveta e balançou a cabeça. "Sabia que era mais um daqueles que você chama de 'amigos'...".  
  
Marguerite se vestiu, e parou em frente a mãe, um pouco irritada. "Ele é só um amigo! Desta vez é só um amigo!".  
  
"Oh sim, e Santa Madalena é minha mãe!" Ironizou.  
  
Marguerite rodou os olhos e bufou.Pegou uma escova e começou a pentear os cabelos.  
  
"Por que está tentando fugir?".  
  
"Fugir???".  
  
"Ou melhor, correndo como se estivesse atrasada?".  
  
"Madre, estou com sono, estou cansada e quero dormir... A senhorita já devia estar na cama também...".  
  
"Sabe que não deixo para amanhã o que pode ser resolvido hoje".  
  
Mãe e filha se olharam e Marguerite sabia que sua mãe havia notado alguns olhares que até ela mesma admitiu ver.Pensou certa vez até que havia retribuído um deles, mas era demais para ser verdade.  
  
"Madre... Amanhã conversamos sobre isto, está bem?".  
  
Soledad olhou para filha e sorriu um pouco desanimada.Beijou-lhe a cabeça carinhosamente. "Que guapo mi cariño!Agora sim, vou poder dizer orgulhosa da filha que tenho às minhas amigas!".  
  
"Madrecita!". Marguerite deu-lhe um leve tapa no bumbum dela que sorriu. "Buenas noches...".  
  
"Buenas..". E fechou a porta.  
  
Marguerite parou de pentear os cabelos e suspirou. "Eu não estava dançando para ele, somente com um entusiasmo maior... Um carinho maior...".  
  
Mas tinha que admitir, ele estava fabuloso naquela roupa. "Céus! O que estou fazendo a mim mesma?".  
  
Levantou-se deixando a escova na cama, e foi devagar em direção a janela.Murmurava e rebolava sutilmente, lembrando da música que tocava quando ela estava sozinha com ele na sala.Começou a fazer uma trança lateral e observou a noite escura e quente, com o céu mais que estrelado.Sentiu o fresco ar na noite e fechou os olhos. "Buenas noches, mi dulce ladrón...". Sorriu mandando um beijo.Fechou as cortinas e foi dormir.  
  
.............................................  
  
"Hmmm... Fazendo festinhas e convidando a todos, até o panaca do John... E eu fiquei de fora não é?" Antônio observara de binóculos, escondido o dia todo de uma das janelas de um apartamento que alugou num velho e pequeno prédio, duas ruas da de Marguerite. "Oh Marguerite! Tolinha! Por que não me disse antes que estava interessada em John? Eu teria ajudado!".  
  
Ele fechou o binóculo com raiva e arremessou-o no chão.Cruzou os braços e com os olhos fixos, olhava para a janela recém fechada da casa dela. "Vocês vão me pagar... Principalmente você lindinha... Vai aprender a não deixar um pobre coração como o meu, esperando...". Ela sorriu sagazmente.  
  
"Iúhúm... Calor do meu fogo... Água da minha reserva..." Mais uma garota de programa junto com mais duas esperava-o na cama, único objeto que havia no quarto.  
  
"Já estou indo 'gracinhas'...". Ele pulou na cama e arrancou a camisa.As mulher gargalhavam. "Sabiam que vocês valem mais do que aquela Marguerite?".  
  
"Aquela magrela da Peña? Claro que sim!". Uma sorriu mostrando os únicos dois dentes que lhe restavam.  
  
"Claro que sim!". Os quatro sorriram e 'seguiram viagem'.  
  
.............................................  
  
John tomava um copo d'água na cozinha e resolveu ir dormir. "Que dia!". Sorriu. "É, foi divertido...".  
  
"El más dulce cosa que yo sé en la vida... Marguerite...".Sussurrou. E em poucos minutos imaginava-se dançando, envolvendo aquele quente corpo e estremecera. "Tenho que parar de pensar besteiras..." Balançou a cabeça.Logo ficou com o olhar triste, porém sem tremor na voz disse. "Não posso trair sua confiança...".  
  
Fechou os olhos e tentou dormir.Mas todas as vezes que fechava os olhos, a lembrança daquela dança quase lhe tirava o fôlego, e o cheiro delicioso que ela transmitia parecia estar ao seu lado.  
  
Sem perceber, estava se imaginando beijando a boca mais sensual que já vira na vida, acariciando e arrancando gritos e prazeres daquela mulher que desejava com toda a convicção de um homem.Mas também pensava em como Antônio reagiria se soubesse disso.Sem dúvida era melhor esquece-la.  
  
Mas novamente, veio o sorriso em que tanto lhe tirava o sono.  
  
"Me hace feliz cuando usted sonríe a mí. La caricia suave de felicidad, la manera que usted pasea, su estilo al vestido... Yo deseo que yo no me pusiera tan débil... cuánto yo estoy enamorado de usted".  
  
.............................................  
  
Marguerite havia trabalhado o dia todo.Pela manhã, levou sua mãe e enfrentou um congestionamento devido a um caminhão quebrado na estrada para Mérida.Esperaram por mais de duas horas até chegarem a rodoviária onde sua mãe retornaria para a capital.  
  
Duas horas depois, já estava entregando as roupas por toda a cidade.Parou ao meio dia e almoçou numa pequena banca que havia perto da rodoviária e voltou às entregas.  
  
Passando por entre uma rua de paralelepípedos, observava o quanto colorida aquela ruazinha estava.Cada casa de uma cor, forma e jeito.Sorriu e sentiu- se em seu antigo bairro, onde morou por anos depois que sua mãe perdera o emprego, em Mérida.Aquela cidade trazia boas lembranças.As crianças brincando pela rua, algumas senhoras na porta de suas casas, alguns homens se embebedando e suas esposas cuidando dos filhos.Tudo a fez sentir saudade do tempo em que não tinha tanto trabalho a fazer.Olhou para cesta de roupa e suspirou cansada.Ainda tinha que andar muito.  
  
Às quatro e meia da tarde, não tinha mais trabalho a fazer por lá.Mas aquelas lembranças de quando mais jovem, a fizeram parar e pensar um pouco na vida que estava levando.Então, já com a cesta vazia, sentou-se perto de uma fonte seca, em uma ladeira.E ali observou o cotidiano da vizinhança em que crescera.  
  
"Pena a casa em que morei não estar mais de pé...". Olhava agora para um terreno não muito grande, onde estavam alguns cachorros e a grama alta quase cobria a visão.  
  
Passados alguns minutos ela levantou-se e caminhou até o ponto de ônibus onde retornaria para Santa Madalena.Estava exausta, mas nada lhe fez perder o ânimo de depois de mais um dia trabalhando, fosse para a lanchonete de John.  
  
.............................................  
  
"Chuchuzinho!!!!!" José abriu os braços para que Vera pulasse e o abraçasse.  
  
Depois de cobri-lo de beijos, ela desceu e o arrastou para dentro de casa.  
  
"Você não foi hoje trabalhar?" Perguntou ela, sentando-se ao lado dele, que estava meio impaciente.  
  
"Não, não... Fui não... Vim ver você". Ele sorriu um pouco nervosa, e ela não deixou de notar.  
  
"O que há Chuchu? Você quer alguma coisa?". Ela se mostrou compreensiva com ele que já não podia esconder sua anciedade.  
  
"Na verdade..." Ele sentou-se mais perto. "Quero sim".  
  
"Hmmm..." Ela sorriu botando os braços em volta de seu pescoço. "E, o que você quer?".  
  
Sorrindo, ele respondeu sereno. "Quero um filho, agora!".  
  
Vera parecia ter levado um choque, mas não teve tempo de reagir, pois José a empurrou no sofá e começou a beija-la.Ela se livrou dele, deixando-o a ver só almofadas a sua frente. "FILHO? AGORA???". Espantou-se.  
  
"É chuchu, por que não?".  
  
"Nós não somos nem casados José, você está doente?".  
  
"Não!" Ele sentou-se desanimado no sofá. "É que eu queria muitos filhos, muitos...".  
  
"Espere aí, muitos fica um pouco complicado...".  
  
"Ah, só uns..." Contou nos dedos. "Uns sete... é, sete, está perfeito...".  
  
"Sete???... Tá, é um bom número... Mas, de qualquer jeito, não somos casados ainda".  
  
"Ah, não precisa casar não Verinha, você não viu o Pablo meu vizinho? Tem um monte de filhos e não é casado...".  
  
"... Mas é diferente, Pablo não pode casar com cinco mulheres!".  
  
Os dois estavam um pouco tristes, afinal, José ainda não tinha dinheiro suficiente para casar com Vera.  
  
"Verinha, chuchuzinho da minha vida... Quer se casar comigo? No cartório...".  
  
Vera surpreendeu-se e foi crescendo para cima de José, que estava um pouco assustado. "Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmm!!!" Ela lhe deu um grande abraço e os dois ficaram felizes pulando pela sala. "Espera até contar tudo isso pra Marguerite!".  
  
"Hey, vê se não espalha muito, não vai ter festa pra muita gente não!".  
  
"Ah, isso é o de menos! Ah estou tão feliz!!!Finalmente chego a minha vez lá em cima na fila dos pedidos de maridos, obrigada santinha!!!".  
  
"É, obrigado...". Os dois se olharam mais uma vez, com mais calma. "Bem... Agora que nós vamos nos casar... Eu quero um...". Ele não pode completar, pois Verinha já havia captado o que ele queria dizer.Ela também queria ter filhos com ele, e não esperou nem mais um minuto para esse sonho tornar-se realidade.Estava tão feliz, e queria que a felicidade dele fosse completa, dando-lhe o primeiro de muitos filhos.  
  
.............................................  
  
"Oh... mais um dia se foi... Graças a Deus...". John fechou a porta e virou a plaqueta no vidro para 'fechado'.  
  
"Que bom, hoje tivemos tanto lucro como semana passada" Marguerite sorriu. "Quer café?".  
  
"Por favor".  
  
Marguerite foi preparar o café que não demorou a sair.Enquanto isso ficara conversando e rindo das coisas do dia anterior na casa dela.  
  
"É, realmente, José e Vera se merecem".  
  
"Será que vai sair casamento?". John perguntou curioso, e Marguerite olhou para ele com a mesma curiosidade da pergunta.  
  
"Bem, o namoro deles já tem alguns anos...".  
  
"Anos?".  
  
"Não me pergunte quantos, eu não sei... Desde que conheci Vera, e ela conheceu o primo José eles têm esse relacionamento, meio sem pé nem cabeça..." Os dois sorriram e Marguerite serviu uma caneca para John, sentando-se com ele. "Está bom?".  
  
"Sim, perfeito como sempre, obrigado...".  
  
Ela sorriu timidamente. "Bem... sei que José gosta muito de crianças, e realmente é estranho eles ainda não têm filhos...".  
  
"Filhos só deviam vir quando o casal estiver bem seguro economicamente...".  
  
"Arram, tente convencer José disso...".  
  
"Mas se ele quer ter filhos e ela também, não vejo nada que impeça os dois...".  
  
"Eles não são casados, isso seria um começo errado...".  
  
"Não muito...". Ele respondeu calmamente e ela encarou duvidosa. Ele sorriu e sem que ela precisasse lhe fazer alguma pergunta, ele respondeu. "Eu me casei com Luzia, pois ela estava grávida de Maria...".  
  
"Acidente?".  
  
"Sim..." Respondeu um pouco sem graça. "Mas um lindo acidente".  
  
Os dois sorriram e conversaram mais um pouco.Para eles o tempo quando estavam conversando passava muito rápido, e nenhum deles sentiam o cansaço do dia a dia.  
  
Ela ia sair da lanchonete, quando John segurou seu braço delicadamente. "Obrigado por tudo".  
  
"Em quanto não ver essa lanchonete do jeitinho que você quer, toda arrumada, não vou parar de vir aqui e atormentar seu dia". Os dois sorriram.  
  
"Então se e assim, pode vir me atormentar a hora que quiser, adoro ser atormentado por você".  
  
"Eu também gosto muito de atazanar você John".  
  
Os dois sorriram, mas ela tinha que ir embora. "Até amanhã John... Ah! E amanhã virei mais cedo atormenta-lo, não tive nenhuma encomenda hoje".  
  
"Que ruim e que bom".  
  
Ela sorriu mais uma vez e seguiu caminho.Como todas às vezes anteriormente, ele ficou ali, apreciando a visão da linda morena de cabelos cacheados que refletia toda a alegria por seu corpo cansado, sumir na rua.  
  
.............................................  
  
"Marguerite! Marguerite!" Verinha gritava do muro dos fundo de sua casa.Já eram quase dez horas quando Marguerite apareceu.  
  
"Vera, estou cansada, o que foi desta vez?".  
  
"Vou me casar!!!".  
  
"O que???????".  
  
"Isso mesmo, vou me casar!!!".  
  
Marguerite demorou alguns segundos para assimilar uma coisa com outra. "Que ótima notícia Vera!!! Parabéns!!!... É com José, não é?".  
  
"Claro Margie!Ai estou tão feliz!!! E tenho mais uma novidade!!! Estou tentando engravidar!!!".  
  
Marguerite ficou séria. "Não seria melhor deixar isso para depois do casamento? Sei que vocês desejam muito, mas ainda é um pouco cedo, não acha?".  
  
"Não é cedo, é tarde! Não podemos perder tempo, ainda tenho mais seis gracinhas pra fabricar e encher nossos rostos de sorrisos e nossa casa de crianças!".  
  
"E de dívidas, e a carteira de vento... Vocês não têm condições de sustentar tantas crianças assim Vera, pense bem!".  
  
"Ora Margie, isso não é problema, e tenho certeza que daremos conta do recado!".  
  
"Que Guadalupe nos ouça...".  
  
"É..." Vera fez o sinal da cruz e retomou o sorriso.  
  
"Já marcaram a data?".  
  
"Ainda não, estivemos muito ocupados a tarde toda...". Vera sorriu sugestivamente e Marguerite balançou a cabeça entendendo.  
  
"Bem, pode contar comigo, mas, por favor, não tome qualquer atitude precipitad...".  
  
"Ai amiga, preciso ir, o feijão está no queimando!!! Beijos, até amanhã!". Vera desceu do muro correndo e foi para a cozinha.  
  
Marguerite sorriu. "Boa noite, maluca".  
  
CONTINUA... 


	14. Capítulo Quatorze

COMMENTS:  
  
Taiza: Obrigada Tata! É essa a idéia que quero passar, e estou super feliz que consegui faze-los entender!O romance que aos poucos cresce é ingênuo e nem mesmo os dois percebem.Tomara que caia a fixa logo he!A Vera realmente vai virar uma coelha rsrsrs, mas com muitos coelhinhos o José vai ter que ralar pra comprar bastante cenoura!Faze o quê, eles querem assim ué hehehe...Eu avisei! =) Beijokaxxx!  
  
Nessa Reinehr: Brigadu brigadu e brigadu! Ah, a Dona Soledad é muito gente fina mesmo he!E o Antônio um fédasúnha mesmo... Mais ele vai ter o que merece, pode aguardar com pipoca e guaraná! Beijokaxxx!  
  
Rosa: Mamuxa, brigadu!hehehe... Com certeza eles farão parte desses 90% de pobres no planeta, isso se não aumentar pra 91% só por causa da quantidade de filhos he!  
  
Viajei na batatinha? Que nada, você reparou no porte do nosso Antônio???? Três ta pra lá de bom pra ele, e olha que duvido que ele não pega mais!Faze o quê, vida de cafageste é assim mesmo... Hehehe Terremoto, maremoto e tudo que tem direito rs... Beijokaxxx!!!!!!  
  
Mila: Então, para seu divertimento, aí está o novo capítulo! =D Beijokaxxx!  
  
Towanda: A discussão eu também adorei hehe... Que demorando uq!!! Ta doidona? Rs... Beijokaxxx!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bem, peço desculpas por demorar a pôr este capítulo no ar, mas como vocês sabem, estou sem net, temporariamente.Aí vai um ditadinho que vale pra todo mundo:  
  
.............. 0/ ............. 'O capítulo novo tarda, mas não FALHA!'  
........... 0/ ..........  
  
...................................................  
  
Santa Madalena – Capítulo Quatorze  
  
...................................................  
  
Um mês se passou.  
  
Marguerite continuou a ajudar John todas as tardes em sua lanchonete.Ele agora fazia questão de acompanha-la até sua casa.Os últimos dias estavam perigosos pela região, pois alguns chefes do tráfico de drogas tinham sido assassinados pelos traficantes de Mérida.A comunidade sabia, mas a polícia não.  
  
Esses tipos de crime eram muito comuns por ali, mas as pessoas nunca se acostumaram em morar ao lado do perigo eminente de perderem suas vidas e as vidas de seus familiares.Sempre, algum inocente não saia com vida dessas tramas e desta vez não foi diferente.  
  
José agora praticamente morava na casa de Vera.Foram dias e noites a espera de um resultado positivo.Todas as sextas-feiras fazia o teste de gravidez, mas o resultado foi o mesmo em todos; negativo.  
  
Marguerite a acompanhou em todos eles, e sempre dava um jeito de animar Verinha, que sempre se culpava por não conseguir.Marguerite pedia paciência assim como para ela ir ao médico ver o que havia de errado.Mas ela dizia não, e paciência nunca fora uma de suas virtudes.  
  
"Espera!" Marguerite parou no meio da rua, em mais uma sexta voltando da farmácia.  
  
"O que foi?" Vera se assustou olhando a amiga com um sorrindo crescendo nos lábios. "Está me assustando!".  
  
"Quem sabe há alguma coisa com José?".  
  
"Não, não, tenho certeza que não, ele dá conta do recado".  
  
"Ai Vera que poluída! Eu não estou falando disso... As vezes há algum problema com o, 'equipamento', ou alguma coisa dentro de José?".  
  
"Ta chamando meu chuchu de broxa?". Vera colocou as mãos na cintura e alterou a voz, nem percebendo.As pessoas ao redor olharam para as duas, e Marguerite teve vontade de esgana-la com suas próprias mãos, mas resolveu conter-se.  
  
"Não, isso acontece e é normal, de qualquer maneira vocês dois deveriam ir ao médico".  
  
"José não vai aceitar"  
  
"Mas deve aceitar! E se vocês não puderem ter filhos?".  
  
"Ai cruzes, vira essa boca pra lá mulher...".  
  
"É uma possibilidade oras.. E então?".  
  
Vera pensou um pouco e sorriu um pouco receosa. "Está bem! Vou falar com ele hoje mesmo".  
  
"Isso, é assim que se faz..." Marguerite e Vera se abraçaram e seguiram para a casa.  
  
............................................  
  
"Obrigada mais uma vez John... Você tem sido um verdadeiro cavalheiro me trazendo todos os dias pra casa..." Abraçou o amigo sorrindo, e retribuída com o mesmo calor.  
  
"Já disse que não tem problema".  
  
Os dois sorriram, e Marguerite entrou. "Não quer tomar um café? Fiz um bolo muito bom".  
  
"Não, não, muito obrigado... Tenho que ir mesmo... Bem, então... Até amanha...".Respondeu um pouco tímido.  
  
"Oh.. Tudo bem, até amanhã..." Ela deu o adeus e se virou para entrar na casa.Ao mesmo tempo os dois viraram e chamaram um pelo nome do outro.Riram envergonhados.  
  
"Pode falar John...".  
  
"Não, pode ir, as damas primeiro!".  
  
Marguerite se aproximou do portão, colocando suas mãos sobre a grade.John também se aproximou.  
  
"Queria lhe fazer um pedido". Ela começou.  
  
"Bem... Pode dizer".  
  
Marguerite olhou para os lados e se aproximou.O coração de John bateu mais acelerado. "Vamos ao cinema?".  
  
John respirou aliviado. "Ah... cinema... Claro...".  
  
"O que foi? John se for problema de dinheiro, bem, foi em quem convidei, eu pago".  
  
"Não, de maneira nenhuma!" Respondeu rapidamente. "Quando podemos ir?".  
  
"Hum... Acho que quinta-feira está bom, e você?".  
  
"Tudo bem, quinta-feira vamos ao cinema!".Concluiu.  
  
Marguerite sorriu.Um pouco tímida abaixou a face e mordeu os lábios levemente.Ria por dentro e se sentia muito feliz. "Tudo bem... Bom... Boa noite!".  
  
"Boa noite Marguerite...".  
  
............................................  
  
Minutos depois, Marguerite havia tomado um banho e correu para a casa de Vera.  
  
"E então?".  
  
"Sim, ele vai!".  
  
Vera deu um berro e abraçou a amiga pulando de felicidade.Marguerite estava calma. "O que foi?".  
  
"Ai, vocês vão começar a namorar, isso é muito legal!!!".  
  
Marguerite imediatamente olhou estranhando as palavras da amiga.Mesmo assim, sentiu um cala frio ao ouvir a frase. "Não, não Verinha! Você está confundido as coisas! John e eu somos apenas amigos, isso é muito claro! E eu só o convidei para ir ao cinema na quinta pois você ficou no meu pé, dizendo aquelas coisas...".  
  
"Que coisas?".  
  
"Ora Vera, não se lembra?... Para você e José mudarem de ambiente... Pra ver se a coisa anda...". Marguerite sinalizou com a cabeça e Vera abriu a boca entendendo.  
  
"Arram, lembrei!".  
  
"Só uma coisinha" Marguerite emendou.  
  
"O que é?".  
  
"A chave vai estar debaixo do tapete da cozinha.Você e José pulem o muro e não deixem ninguém ver vocês".  
  
"Pode deixar amiga! Obrigada, outra vez, você está sendo muito legal com a gente".  
  
"Ta, ta, sei, agora vê se não me façam muita bagunça, está bem?".  
  
"Pode deixar, por Santa Madalena, não vai ter nem barulho!".  
  
"Difícil..." Marguerite pensou e sorriu. "Tudo bem. Nos vemos na quinta".  
  
"Fechado!".  
  
............................................  
  
Quinta-feira, 7 da noite.  
  
John combinou de pegar Marguerite uma hora depois do expediente.E lá estava ele, pontual, tocando a campainha da casa amarela.Arrumou a pequena e amarela flor em sua camisa, e ajeitou os cabelos pela última vez.Fez uma cara de espanto e rapidamente cheirou as axilas.Estava tudo bem, e ele se tranqüilizou.  
  
"Estou descendo!". Gritou ela pela janela.  
  
John olhou para cima e deu um tchauzinho.Marguerite saiu da janela e John ficou ali esperando.Por um momento pensou estar sendo observado, mas sempre tinha essas idéias quando temia algo. "Veja só, como um garoto no primeiro encontro". Sorriu.  
  
Marguerite deu uma última ajeitada no decote, e vestiu o casaco branco estampado com flores amarelas.Sua trança embutida estava perfeita. "Vera poderia ser cabeleireira".  
  
Passou mais um pouco de perfume nos pulsos e atrás da orelha.Parou um instante e balançou a cabeça sorrindo.Rapidamente, como se quisesse disfarçar para si mesma, colocou um pouco do perfume no colo e tampou a garrafinha. "Estou me sentindo na quarta série, quando fui ao encontro do meu primeiro beijo". Sorriu.  
  
Respirou fundo e pegou o batom vermelho, e delicadamente, contornou os lábios.Esfregou um ao outro. "Ótimo".  
  
Pegou a bolsa e as chaves de casa, colocando-as de baixo do tapete de casa, como prometido a Verinha.Descendo as escadas, percebeu que suas pernas estavam bambas.Olhou estranhamente para mais um pequeno espelho e disse antes de abrir a porta e fazer o sinal da cruz. "Eu eihn".  
  
Abriu a porta de repente, encontrando John encostado na parede esperando.  
  
"Uau" Um suspiro involuntário e a palavra saltaram de sua boca.Marguerite botou a mão em frente a boca e riu vermelha.John tentou se explicar.  
  
"Desculpe, não quis constranger... é que... Você está muito bonita!".  
  
Marguerite parou de rir e ficou com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios vermelhos. "Obrigada... Você também está ótimo... Vamos?" Deu ela o braço e John segurou.Os dois antes de passarem pelo portão, olharam um para o outro.Caminharam então, mas foram impedidos de continuar.Os dois não passavam lado a lado no pequeno portão.Os dois sorriram sem graça e John cedeu. "Primeiro as damas".  
  
Marguerite murmurou positiva e John saiu logo após, fechando o portão.  
  
Assim que viraram a esquina, como flechas, Vera e José pularam o muro e foram saltitantes até a porta dos fundos.Pegaram a chave e torceram para que abrisse.E abriu.José puxou rapidamente Vera para dentro que fechou a porta com os pés.  
  
............................................  
  
Marguerite e John pegaram o ônibus e estavam na porta do antigo cinema às 7:40h da noite.Já tinham comprado os bilhetes.O filme de título "¡Ai si mi Juanito cantara!" Era um drama de um velho senhor que tinha um passarinho de 20 anos que nunca cantou.John e Marguerite preferiram ver esse filme aos outros - todos pornôs.  
  
John deixou Marguerite na sala onde o filme ia ser exibido e foi comprar pipoca e refrigerante.Voltou e sentou-se ao lado dela, que olhava para a sala escura procurando algo.  
  
"Já voltei".  
  
Marguerite ouviu isto e levou um susto virando para ver John sorrindo. "Que susto!".  
  
"Me desculpe".  
  
Ela sorriu também e se abanou.A sala estava praticamente vazia, e os dois sentaram-se em uma das fileiras centrais.O filme nacional começou.  
  
John tentavam prestar atenção, mas era um tédio só.Olhava para Marguerite, com os grandes olhos vidrados nas cenas. "Nem o escuro conseguiu apagar sua beleza". Pensava consigo mesmo. Aconchegou-se um pouco mais perto dela a sua poltrona que olhou de rabo de olho. "Ai minha Santa, é agora que vou pro brejo".  
  
Marguerite estava tão tensa que não se mexera.John se aproximou receoso, mas resolver fazer o que a muito queria.  
  
"Quer pipoca?".  
  
Marguerite soltou um grito e assustou John, que por sua vez jogou a pipoca para o alto.Uma chuva de queijo ralado misturado com a pipoca caiu sobre os dois que se olharam seriamente.  
  
Segundos depois, não conseguiam parar de rir.A pipoca estava por todos os lados e os dois ali, rindo sem parar, com a sala só para os dois.  
  
............................................  
  
Ao final do filme, que adquiriu um tom muito dramático.O velho senhor conseguiu fazer que seu passarinho desse um 'piu' antes de falecer.Marguerite se encheu de emoção e tomada por um súbito impulso, agarrou a mão de John que estava ao seu lado, mas sem tirar os olhos da tela.John olhou para as mãos juntas e seu coração acelerou mais uma vez.Olhou para Marguerite e sorriu, mas ela nem percebera, tomada pela emoção da cena final.Ele repousou delicadamente a outra mão sobre a dela, e quando ela olhou para John, seus rostos estavam a um centímetro do outro.  
  
Como se estivessem sido segados, as luzes acenderam.Os dois colocaram-se corretamente em postura e os três ou quatro senhores e senhoras que haviam por ali, levantaram-se e saíram.  
  
"Bem, acho que o filme acabou".  
  
"Sim". Os dois sorriram e se levantaram.Saíram do cinema como vieram, de braços dados, e Marguerite comentando do filme e as cenas que considerou emocionantes.John ouvia com atenção.Não era o que dizia que ele se interessou e sim em seus gestos, e atitudes.Seu sorriso, principalmente.E fora direto para a rodoviária.  
  
Continua... 


	15. Capítulo Quinze

Comments:  
  
.......................................  
  
Santa Madalena – Capítulo Quinze  
  
.......................................  
  
Os braços, que antes estavam entrelaçados com os de John, agora estavam cruzados envolvendo ela mesma.A noite foi acalentando e um vento gelado tomava conta das ruas mal iluminadas.  
  
Seus lábios estavam sem cor devido ao frio. "Ai caramba, deveria ter trazido uma blusa a mais". Pensou lamentando-se.  
  
Os dois caminhavam em silêncio pelas calçadas de Mérida.Alguns bares abertos, algumas pessoas na rua.Muito longe se ouvia uma velha música.  
  
John andava tranqüilamente ao lado de Marguerite quando percebeu que ela estava ficando um pouco para trás.Olhou estranhando a atitude da mulher e logo a esperou.  
  
"O que há Marguerite, você está bem?".  
  
A mulher um pouco trêmula balançou a cabeça positivamente e tentou sorrir.John sabia que ela estava mentindo.Ele se aproximou e mais uma vez a questionou.  
  
"Você está pálida... O que está acontecendo?".  
  
Marguerite tentou desviar o olhar de seus olhos, sabia que não resistiria em dizer a verdade. Mas ele se aproximou e com um leve toque em seu queixo, a fez olhar para si. "Por favor, está me preocupando".  
  
Inevitavelmente ela cedeu. "Não estou me sentindo muito bem John..." E o abraçou repentinamente.Como se jogasse seu peso contra o tórax de John, ele a abraçou e engoliu seco.  
  
"O que você está sentindo?". Perguntou John sentindo a mulher vulnerável e apertando-se mais ainda contra seu corpo.  
  
"Muito frio...".  
  
"Vou leva-la para casa agora...".  
  
"Não..." Ela se afastou e tentou sorrir novamente forçado. "Não vamos estragar a noite...".  
  
"De maneira nenhuma, se você não está bem eu a levo para casa... Ou se você não quer tudo bem, vamos até o posto...".  
  
"NÃO! Por favor, tudo menos aquele lugar que tem um monte de gente doente".  
  
"Mas pelo que vejo você também está doente...".  
  
"Não estou!... Estou ficando... Mais ainda não estou...".  
  
"Como não está doente se alguns minutos atrás você estava perfeitamente bem!".  
  
Se a situação de Marguerite não o preocupasse tanto, riria da amiga que fazia cara de criança quando foge do dentista. "Não se preocupe, estaremos em sua casa e não vai demorar...". Ele a abraçou mais forte sentindo-a fria. Por um instante, olhou para seu rosto e suas bochechas estavam rosadas.  
  
"Você está com febre" Concluiu ele recostando o queixo em sua testa.  
  
"Não estou não..." Murmurou ela como uma criança abafando a voz em seu peito.Alguns instantes se passaram e ela olhou duvidosa para ele. "Você disse minha casa?".  
  
"Disse... Por que?". John não entendeu.  
  
"Acho melhor não irmos para minha casa... Não pelo menos pelas quatro horas a seguir...".  
  
"Não entendo, o que há de errado?".  
  
Marguerite olhou agora se mostrando preocupada. "Já ajudou algum amigo seu que precisasse muito de sua ajuda para alguma coisa?".  
  
John pensou um pouco ainda confuso, sentindo a urgência no olhar de Marguerite. "Acho que sim... Mas...".  
  
"... Eu não ia te contar nada... Até porque você poderia pensar outra coisa sobre mim... Mas, bem... Não achou estranho ter convidado você para ir ao cinema?".  
  
"Um pouco... Mas, continue...".  
  
"É que... Como você já deve saber, Vera e José querem ter um filho... Um não, vários... Mas...".  
  
"Mas...?" Ele a incentivou a continuar.  
  
"Receio que tenha algum problema com um dos dois... Tudo bem, não sou médica ou algo assim... Mas depois de tantas tentativas essa demora é preocupante...".  
  
"Pode haver algum problema sim com algum deles, ou os dois... ou também não...".  
  
"Por isso mesmo. Já que Vera e José estão querendo tanto, bem, talvez esta demora possa ser algo psicológico... Então, deixei que eles dormissem em minha casa hoje, para ver se funciona".  
  
John ouviu com atenção e assentiu com tudo o que ela disse. "Você me desculpa?".  
  
Marguerite evitou olhar para John durante toda a explicação.Temia que ele pensasse que ela estava usando a amizade deles com outras intenções.  
  
"Desculpas? Por que desculpa-la?".  
  
Marguerite temeu mais uma vez. "Bem... eu menti para você...".  
  
Finalmente ela olhou para ele e surpresa, o viu sorrir. "Você não mentiu para mim... E não tenho nada para desculpar você se apenas não fez nada além de sua obrigação de ajudar sua amiga. Você mesma me perguntou se eu já havia feito algo para ajudar algum amigo. E é isso que você fez, não há nada de errado".  
  
Aliviada, ela suspirou. "Que bom que não está bravo comigo...".  
  
"Claro que não".  
  
"Bem, agora entende porque não posso voltar para casa?".  
  
"Sim... Neste caso, você não pode ficar na rua...".  
  
Alguns segundos em silêncio e Marguerite emendou o raciocínio. "Vou para a casa da Vera".  
  
"Você vai para a minha casa e ponto final".  
  
Marguerite olhou para ele, mas não conseguiu assimilar muitos pensamentos.Viu tudo girar e quando viu, não se agüentava de pé.John tirou seu casaco e fez Marguerite vesti-lo.Ajudando-a a caminhar, John viu um táxi e assobiou.  
  
Imediatamente ele a pôs no carro e entrou. "Por favor, Santa Madalena, Rua La Paz".  
  
"São 20 pesos señor".  
  
"Não me interessa quanto é, acha que não posso pagar?" John se enfureceu com a pergunta do taxista. "O caso é urgente, se não fosse o único táxi que estivesse por perto sairia agora mesmo. Vamos rápido!".  
  
O motorista concordou olhando Marguerite dormente.Acelerou e pegou a estradinha de terra mais próxima.  
  
Marguerite estava com febre alta.Sentindo calafrios tremia nos braços de John.Ouviu o à conversa dele e do taxista e sorriu discretamente.  
  
O casaco não era suficiente para aquecê-la, mas com certeza, estar abraçada a John fazia sentir-se muito melhor.Ouvia as batidas ritmadas de seu coração e sentia bem de perto sua respiração um pouco ofegante.Estava acordada, mas fechou os olhos para sentir aquele momento.De minuto a minuto, ela sentia um terno beijo no topo de sua cabeça, e os braços mais apertados em torno de si.E sentiu-se protegida.  
  
............................................  
  
John deu o dinheiro que restava em sua carteira e tirou Marguerite do carro rapidamente.A segurou pela cintura, pois os delicados braços em volta de seu pescoço já não mais estavam seguros.  
  
Pegou a chave no bolso e abriu a porta da lanchonete.Entrou e trancou rapidamente, levando Marguerite até a entrada dos fundos do trailer.  
  
Alguns passos depois Marguerite não estava mais de pé.John a tomou nos braços e entrou na sala, fechando a porta atrás de si.Rapidamente a colocou no sofá e beijou-lhe a mão. "Vou preparar a cama para você, não vou demorar".  
  
"Não quero sair daqui John, não me deixe sozinha...".  
  
Não concordava em deixar Marguerite ali, seu quarto iria estar mais adequado para ela que estaria mais protegida do frio.Mas resolveu não ir contra sua vontade. "Tudo bem, não demoro".  
  
Marguerite balançou a cabeça concordando e voltou a tremer.John foi e voltou o mais depressa possível com uma pilha de cobertores. "Está frio mesmo, que estranho. A temperatura baixa não é muito comum nesta época".  
  
John colocou os cobertores sobre Marguerite. "Obrigada" Murmurou sorrindo quase imperceptível. Ele a deixou mais uma vez sozinha, voltando a seguir com mais uma blusa no corpo.  
  
"Não se preocupe comigo John, vou ficar bem, não quero incomodar.É só uma gripe...".  
  
"Não se preocupe, você não está incomodando... Vou preparar um chá, tudo bem?".  
  
"Tudo bem".  
  
"Não demoro...".  
  
"Pode ficar sossegado, estarei viva". Disse tentando tranqüiliza-lo.  
  
John sorriu balançando a cabeça.Logo após voltou com uma caneca com o chá morno. "Tome, vai ajudar a espantar o frio...".  
  
Marguerite segurou a caneca e tomou um gole. "Está ótimo" Tomou mais alguns goles e não quis mais. John colocou uma poltrona perto dela e ficou ali conversando, tentando mantê-la acordada.Ela ainda estava com febre e era preocupante.  
  
Marguerite sentia sua garganta irritada.Uma leve dor de cabeça, mas era só.O frio já não era tanto.  
  
.........................................  
  
"Zé... meu chuchuzinho... Estou preocupada... Já era pra Margie ter chegado...".  
  
José suspirou pesadamente olhando-a seriamente. "Estamos aqui para fabricar nosso coelhinho ou pra pensar na minha prima?".  
  
Vera lhe deu um beliscão no braço e um leve tapa. "Larga de ser afobado, eu to preocupada, já são quase meia noite...".  
  
"Ah que se dane, é bom ela demorar mesmo, hoje a noite vai ser pouca pra nós chuchu!". E a abraçou lhe dando mordidelas no pescoço.  
  
........................................  
  
John tirou o termômetro da boca de Marguerite que de braços cruzados o observava. "E então, não disse que estou bem melhor agora? É verdade!".  
  
John examinava o termômetro delicadamente. "É... já não tem mais febre...". Ele sorriu para ela que já se apressava em tirar as cobertas de cima de seu corpo.  
  
"Obrigada doutor Cortez, o senhor é um ótimo médico...".  
  
John sorriu e abaixou a cabeça.O sorriso dela foi diminuindo e por instantes sentiu-se atraída por aquele homem outra vez.Mas ela olhava para ele tão ternamente, um homem tão bom e tão gentil.Apoiando-se levemente ao sofá, com uma coberta sobre suas pernas, se arrastou para perto dele lentamente, e lhe deu um doce beijo no rosto.  
  
"Obrigada por ter cuidado de mim John". Murmurou ainda com a face perto do homem que a olhava profundamente.  
  
"Não fiz mais que meu dever...". No mesmo tom ele respondeu, chegando a ouvir um leve suspiro.  
  
A atração mútua foi indiscutivelmente fatal.Marguerite fechou os olhos como se pressentisse o que viria logo após aquelas palavras tão doces.John fechou os olhos e encostando a ponta do nariz no rosto macio mais parecia brincar com sua vontade.  
  
Levou as mãos ao pescoço com cheiro de flor, e seus lábios finalmente encontraram os dela.  
  
Ainda brincando, parecia não acreditar no que acontecia.Como doce favo, Marguerite saboreou lentamente seu contorno labial, que a deixou em frenesi.Os dois se deixaram envolver nas emoções que brotavam de seus poros e as bocas não se desgrudaram mais.  
  
Instantes de leves e doces beijos, os dois afastaram-se lentamente suas faces uma da outra.Abriram os olhos e como se eles respondessem pelas palavras, cerraram-se novamente e desta vez, os dois se enlaçaram com paixão e fazendo com que o mel de suas bocas tornasse como os chilis, mais e mais apimentados.  
  
Os braços, antes sem força, seguravam-no perto de si firmemente.  
  
Lentamente, Marguerite puxou John pela camisa até que seu corpo colou sobre o dela, repousados no sofá.Os beijos nos lábios agora estavam por todo o pescoço e colo da mulher.Beijos agora molhados, que se tornavam insaciáveis, como a vontade de ambos.  
  
Alguns gemidos de desejo foram proferidos ao pé do ouvido de John que experimentava pela primeira vez uma pele tão macia e convidativa.As mãos delicadas tornaram-se ferozes ao ouvi-la murmurar por mais, então em um movimento só, rasgou as alças do vestido decotado e amarrotado.Marguerite suspendeu a respiração quando ele fez isso e suas mãos repousaram sobre a região glútea firme sob a calça marfim.  
  
Um suspiro pesado imediatamente perturbou os sentidos de Marguerite, percebendo o ponto fraco dele.Sorriu sagazmente.Adorou ouvi-lo murmurar.  
  
Tomando-lhe outro beijo, Marguerite levantou um pouco o tronco ajudada por fortes braços que a envolviam. Os movimentos da língua acompanhavam os dos dedos, abrindo botão por botão da blusa de John.  
  
Sentia um desejo enorme crescer dentro de si e com certeza, ele também o sentia.As carícias não dosadas e ousadas faziam ambos exalarem um perfume puramente sexual.Audácia não significava nada para os dois amantes que se descobriam em uma embarcação cujos passageiros naufragavam em um universo de amor.  
  
Sentado sobre suas pernas, John a acomodou melhor sob seu colo.Foi como mover uma pena para junto de seu corpo.Marguerite cruzou suas pernas em sua cintura sem parar de beija-lo.Como eram deliciosos os seus abraços, e seu corpo quente ao mesmo tempo aconchegante a envolvendo com tamanha bravura e destemido a qualquer reação.  
  
Ela sentia as mãos daquele trabalhador, um pouco ásperas e ao mesmo tempo sutis, pressionarem sua cintura para baixo.Sentiu imediatamente que ele estava pronto como também ele a sentiu mais receptiva.Ela sentiu o abdômen contrair-se e tateou até acariciar as linhas bem torneadas e definidas.Pensou no pecado que ele estava cometendo ao esconde-lo de seus olhos famintos de amor.  
  
Abrindo os botões de sua calça ao mesmo tempo em que ela ajeitava seu vestido com as alças vermelhas caídas sobre os ombros nus, não foi difícil achar agora o ponto vulnerável daquela mulher.  
  
A tanto esperaram por um momento de intimidade, quantas noites e quantos sonhos tiveram.Tantos que agora era difícil crer que era real.  
  
Finalmente, um movimento denso os levou em poucos segundos ao paraíso mais próximo que um ser humano pode chegar.O pico mais alto da montanha acabara de ser alcançado, e nem a brisa gelada sentiram naquele momento de puro êxtase.Imaginações a mil por hora, pensamentos alucinantes levaram agora homem e mulher à alienação completa.Os dois estavam sós na multidão de seus desejos ocultos vindos à tona ao passar do tempo.  
  
Ao fim de todas as emoções, Marguerite deitou seu corpo suado e exausto sobre o peito de John, que ainda voltando ao ritmo normal de sua respiração, beijou-lhe a cabeça com todo carinho que sentia no momento.Recostou-se no sofá e ali adormeceram.  
  
.............................................  
  
"Estava pensando... Eu vou ir ao posto semana que vem e...".  
  
"Nem vem Vera, você sabe que não gosto de médico...".  
  
"Mas não tem motivos para não gostar e alem do mais eu é quem vou consultar, não invente... Mas continuando, você não quer me acompanhar? Eu acho que Marguerite estará trabalhando e seria ótimo se viesse comigo...".  
  
"Pensando bem... Eu vou sim, vai que o médico se engraça pro seu lado...".  
  
"Ai como pensa besteiras!" Os dois estavam abraçados deitados sob a cama.A janela estava aberta e uma brisa entrava por ela. "Acha que John e Margie...".  
  
"Arram, acho...".  
  
"Mas...".  
  
"É também acho que eles estão no bem bom...".  
  
Vera olhou para o homem que sorria muito gozado. "Você é louco Zé...".  
  
"Louco por você meu abacate com laranja!" Ele lhe deu um tapinha no bumbum e sorriram. "A canela mais sexy do México". Disse ele passando o pé em uma de suas canelas.  
  
"Não comece...".  
  
"Ta, ta bom, parei...".  
  
...CONTINUA... 


	16. Capítulo Dezesseis

Comments:  
  
Towanda: Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Review 100!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Temos que comemorar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! Valeu!!!!! =D Beijokaxxxxxxxxxx... e divirta-se!  
  
Nessa Reinehr: hehehe...Obrigada Nessa!!! Com certeza o próximo capítulo não vai demorar ok? Beijokaxxx...  
  
Kistis: Lol!!!!!!!!!! =xxx!  
  
Norma: Lol.... não é a Lady K e sim, a Lady F. rs... no começo de cada capítulo tem o nome do autor rs... Mas n liga n, todo mundo acha isso tmbm rs, aconselho a dar uma olhadinha nos dados gerais do primeiro cap. hihihi... Beijokaxxx e Bigadão!  
  
Mary: Hehehe... Do contra é? Eu num acho rs... Vc deu sua opinião sincera e isso vale mais do que mil reviews falsas! Bigadu!!!Eu disse que a fic era diferente, mas tente não entrar muito nas atividades que eles tinham do platô, essa fic é diferente mesmo de lá he, tive que fazer alguma coisa exótica a uma coisa batida, muito repetitiva... Beijokaxxx e espero que continue a gostar da fic. (e deixar reviews sinceras!).OS: Espero que neste capítulo você entenda o porque 'daquilo' tudo no cap. anterior rs...  
  
Jully007tlw: Poxa, Ju! Obrigada pela Review! Espero que goste deste capítulo também! Beijokaxxx!  
  
Camila Geisa: Hehehe pode até ser, assim a volta é bem melhor não acha? Rs... Não se atreva a se ausentar por muito tempo outra vez, ok?Obrigada pela Review Testamento rs... eu adorei! Beijocaxxx!  
  
Bem pessoal, leiam e deixem Reviews!!! =)  
  
...............................................  
  
Santa Madalena – Capítulo Dezesseis  
  
...............................................  
  
Marguerite acordou de repente assustada.Respiração ofegante e o olhar devorando todos os cômodos da casa de John.Teria sido só um sonho?  
  
"John" Ela chamou sentindo sua garganta doer. "Onde você está?" Insistiu.  
  
Como antes estava, John chegou com o avental e um pano de prato na mão.Veio depressa, ouviu os gritos da lanchonete.  
  
"Oh, você acordou..." Ele chegou perto e verificou a temperatura de Marguerite já se pondo sentada ao sofá.  
  
"O que aconteceu?" Um pouco confusa tentou tirar alguma prova de que foi só um sonho.  
  
"Você estava com febre, eu lhe dei um chá e você adormeceu... Você está se sentindo bem mesmo?" Ele verificou mais uma vez com a mão em sua testa.  
  
"Estou, está tudo bem..." Um pouco desorientada, ela recostou-se novamente no sofá.  
  
"Já vou lhe trazer café fresco, não demoro...".  
  
Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente e ainda ficou ali pensando a quão sua imaginação fora longe todo este tempo. "John e eu... amantes?".  
  
Ficou refletindo sobre o sonho.Não fora um sonho desagradável, mas tão real que duvidou assim mesmo depois de acordada que tivesse sido real.A riqueza dos detalhes e as sensações... Como pode ter sido apenas sua imaginação?Ela ainda não acreditava no que poderia pensar, e depois do 'acontecido' ela já não pensava ter mais controle sobre sua situação.  
  
Num impulso, ela se levantou e foi atrás de um relógio.Seu corpo estava um pouco dolorido, mas nada que um dia de trabalho o curasse.  
  
Assustou-se ao ver que os ponteiros marcavam quase onze horas da manhã de sexta-feira. "Como pude ter dormido tanto!".  
  
Foi até o banheiro e lavou o rosto.Enxugou e rapidamente voltou à sala, já calçando suas sandálias. "Que abuso Marguerite!".  
  
No momento em que prendia a fivela de uma das sandálias, sentou-se no sofá.Ela ouviu alguém se aproximar da porta.  
  
"John me desculpe, não queria ter dado trabalho..." Disse ela reparando nos olhos fundos e cansados do homem que não a deixou completar a frase.  
  
"Você não tem culpa de ter ficado doente de uma hora para outra... Não se preocupe, já disse que não foi incômodo nenhum. Tome o café, veja se está adoçado do jeito que você gosta...".  
  
Diante de toda gentileza, Marguerite ainda se sentia envergonhada. "Devo estar toda descabelada... Ainda bem lavei o rosto..." Pensou tomando o gole do café. "Humm... está delicioso... E, você fez do jeito que gosto, está bem melhor... Você colocou...".  
  
"... Sim, chocolate e um pouco de canela... Não coloquei açúcar, como você gosta...".  
  
Marguerite sorriu e se admirou no tanto que os dois já conheciam um do outro.Os gostos, os pensamentos, idéias. "Será que John tivera alguma vez sonhado comigo com tanta... 'Intensidade'?".  
  
Tomou mais um pouco do café enquanto John a admirava.Marguerite havia acabado de se lembrar de Verinha e José. "Deus, devem estar malucos atrás de mim!". Deixou a caneca na mesa e agradeceu.  
  
"John, sinto muito não poder lhe agradecer do jeito que merece, foi tudo ótimo... Mas tenho que ir...".  
  
"Espere! Mas você nem terminou de tomar seu café!" Disse ele apontando para a caneca azul vendo Marguerite pegar sua bolsa e sair pela porta. Ele foi atrás.  
  
Marguerite passou por baixo do balcão, enquanto vendo alguns fregueses olharem distorcido para ela e John.  
  
"John, tenho que ir... Tenho hóspedes em casa...".  
  
John concordou imediatamente. "Sim, entendi... Pode ir não tem problemas...".  
  
Ela ia sair pela porta da lanchonete quando olhou para trás e sorriu. Voltou e deu um beijo no rosto do homem com a barba cerrada, que se aqueceu. "Depois nos vemos...". Quase cochichou.  
  
"Certo..." Respondeu ele também em tom baixo, vendo a mulher de seus sonhos sumir na rua no meio de tanta gente.  
  
...............................................  
  
"MARGUERITE!" José veio e apertou a prima contra e si e começou a chorar. "Ah Marguerite... Priminha do coração, eu pensei que você tivesse morrido!!!" E caía em lágrimas.  
  
Marguerite estranhando afastou José de perto e torceu o nariz. "Ih eu eihn, ontem vocês tomaram muito, foi?". Ela se chegou mais perto dele e forçou a vista para ver os olhos dele. "Cadê as lágrimas?".  
  
José um pouco sem graça, mas como sempre cara de pau, sorriu.  
  
"MARGUERITE!" Vera veio e abraçou a amiga. "Onde você esteve? Fiquei tão preocupada com você amiga! Por onde vocês voltaram, por onde vocês andaram? Sabe que Mérida não e mais como antigamente, e muito cedo, Santa Madalena vai virar um ninho de traficantes, está ficando cada dia mais perigoso andar por aí... E John, onde ele está? Ele te fez alguma safadeza? Vocês viram que filme? Vocês namoraram? Ai quero saber tudo!!! Sabe que eu torço por você e ele, sabe que assim que os vi juntos naquele almoço eu tive a impressão de que você formariam um belo...".  
  
"CHEGA VERA!" Marguerite calou a amiga, que parou com o dedo no ar. "Você fala muito! Como eu ia responder alguma coisa se você não estava ouvindo!?".  
  
Vera sorriu. "É que eu estava preocupada... Eu e o Zé, né Zé..." Ela cutucou o homem que coçava a orelha.  
  
"Ah sim... A gente arrasou ontem à noite...".  
  
Vera olhou para José e para Marguerite que estremeceu. "Iek, me poupe dos detalhes José...".  
  
Bem mais calmos sentaram-se e conversaram sobre o que aconteceu em Mérida, do filme e de sua recaída, até que dormiu na casa de Cortez.  
  
"Puxa prima! Tem certeza de que ele não te fez nenhuma safadeza? Olha que eu parto a cara dele e corto suas bolas!!!".  
  
"Quer parar de ser intrometido José?".  
  
"Desculpa, continua... Mas eu acabo com... Acabo sim... Ele que experimente pra ele ver com quantos paus se faz um navio...".  
  
"... Pára Zé!" Vera gritou. Marguerite cruzou os braços e esperou que pudesse retomara a conversa.  
  
"... Ô chuchu meu, não gosto quando você me trata assim, feito um cachorrinho sem dono...".  
  
"Você é um cachorro Zé mas com a única diferença é que eu sou sua dona... Agora vai Margie, prossiga...".  
  
"Mas é só isso! Agora já estou bem melhor... Mas só quero saber de uma coisa em relação a vocês dois... Correu tudo bem?".  
  
José ia abrir a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas Vera se adiantou. "Sim, tudo as mil maravilhas...".  
  
"... E que maravilhas... Vamos ao médico hoje, eu e Zé...".  
  
"Que ótima notícia!... Bem, e o casamento, vocês já começaram os preparativos?".  
  
"Temos que fazer as contas primeiro... Ver o que dá e o que não dá... Mas até o final do ano agente casa".  
  
"Muito bom...".  
  
Depois de algum tempo José e Vera foram embora.Marguerite decidiu descansar o dia todo, não indo trabalhar.Sentia-se ainda um pouco debilitada e odiava ficar doente.Por isso decidiu prevenir.  
  
.......................................  
  
Quatro dias depois...  
  
Marguerite estava bem trabalhar e desta vez juntou um bom dinheiro.John havia a contratado para trabalhar fixamente em sua lanchonete, e estavam felizes, um pelo outro.Ela por poder ajudar John e recompensa-lo por toda a ajuda que ele estava lhe dando nos últimos meses e ele por ter ao seu lado uma amiga em que confiaria a lanchonete e que poderia contar com seu apoio sempre.  
  
E finalmente John poderia reformar sua lanchonete.Estavam muito empolgados com a idéia e já faziam planos para a decoração.John agora pedia conselhos de tudo para Marguerite, Ela havia virado também uma espécie de sócia.Ele dava graças por ela ter aparecido na vida dele.  
  
"Marguerite... Onde estão Vera e José? Há tempo em que não os vejo...".  
  
"Como sou tola, esqueci de avisar você que eles iam ao médico hoje. Vera irá buscar os exames...".  
  
"Que boa notícia! Espero que seja boa mesmo...".  
  
"Se Santa Madalena ajudar, vai ser mesmo!!!". Os dois sorriram. "Posso ir para casa mais cedo hoje? É que quero preparar alguma coisinha para comemorar...".  
  
"Claro, pode ir sem problemas... José virá direto para cá, agora estou me lembrando...".  
  
"Certo... Então, até amanhã John".  
  
"Até... Dê os parabéns por mim".  
  
..................................................  
  
Marguerite havia feito uma torta muito gostosa e colocou uma garrafa de vinho para comemorar em cima da mesa. "Não é todo dia que se ganha um sobrinho... Pensando melhor... se eu fizer isso a cada notícia de um bebê, vou falir... É melhor trocar pelo suco de acerola que ela gosta muito, e é mais barato...". Pensava em voz alta.  
  
Ouviu o portão bater. "Deve ser a Dona Soledad... Bom, pois assim ela me ajuda na...".  
  
Ela parou de falar quando viu uma moça magra e pálida, com a pequena bolsa de fuxicos na mão, aos prantos parada na porta da sala.Ela correu para abraças a amiga que não entendia nada.  
  
"Onde está José? E porque voltaram tão cedo?" Marguerite questionava, mas em vão.  
  
Vera soluçava e não pode conter as lágrimas.Marguerite não sabia o porque, mas temia pelo motivo de tanta mágoa nos olhos da amiga.  
  
"Calma Verinha..." Beijos o topo da cabeça da amiga que não parava de chorar. "Vamos, me conte o que aconteceu..." Marguerite tentou soltar-se dela, mas Vera permaneceu ali, chorando.  
  
Com muito custo, pegou um copo com água e açúcar e fez Vera tomar.  
  
Depois de algum tempo, ela conseguiu fazer Vera çar a falar.  
  
"Eu fui no médico... Eu... E o Zé..." Dizia em meio de soluços "Eu fui pegar... º.. exame... Mas... Mas...".  
  
"Mas o que Vera? Não pare agora, por favor!".  
  
"... Ele me disse... que... que sou... sou esférica...".  
  
"O quê???... Estéril, você quer dizer, não é?".  
  
"Não importa, ele disse que não posso ter filhos...".  
  
Ela começou a chorar novamente, e Marguerite a consolou.Ela estava em choque.Não esperava o problema ser tão grave assim.  
  
"Tudo bem, acalme-se... Onde está José?".  
  
"Foi para casa..." Vera se afastou de Marguerite e a olhou profundamente nos olhos. "Você devia ter visto o olhar dele Marguerite... Foi horrível... Como se ele fosse desabar de tristeza em cima de mim...".  
  
"... Mas como você veio? Sozinha, ele te trouxe aqui? Me fala!".  
  
"Nós viemos juntos... Eu chorando e ele me abraçando... Mas, foi como se ele estivesse muito longe, não disse nada depois de sairmos do hospital...".  
  
Marguerite sentia toda a dor daquele momento, mas não podia se mostrar sensível do jeito que sua amiga estava.As duas ficaram algumas horas ali, uma abraçada a outra. Marguerite pediu que Vera tomasse um banho e hoje ficasse em sua casa com ela e a mãe.Foi até a sal casa e pegou roupas limpas.Quando entrava em seu portão, viu sua mãe chegar com algumas sacolas. Lamentou a senhora chegar numa hora tão delicada.  
  
Marguerite disse rapidamente da situação para a mãe e Soledad ficou chocada também.  
  
"Meu Deus, vi a menina crescer, com saúde e toda vivacidade, mas nunca imaginava uma coisa dessas acontecer logo com alguém conhecido... Principalmente com a minha magrela...". Entristeceu-se quando a chamou pelo apelido de infância. "Como ela está?".  
  
"Está simplesmente um caco mamãe... Devia ver como chegou aqui... Nem sei como ela conseguiu... Agora está tomando banho. Venha, vamos subir...".  
  
..........................................  
  
Vera estava de roupas limpas e com os olhos vermelhos e inchados, sob a cama da amiga.Parecia não pensar, olhava para o nada.Dona Soledad entrou devagar no quarto, e tentou conter a emoção que a tomava ao ver a criança de que cuidou daquele estado.  
  
"Lamento minha querida..." Ela sentou-se ao seu lado na cama e Verinha apenas a abraçou.  
  
Depois de alguns segundos, ela caiu dormente.Soledad a cobriu e a beijou na testa.  
  
Antes de sair do quarto, ela olhou para a imagem da santa perto da porta. "Cuide dela e não a faça sofrer mais...".  
  
Marguerite estava sentada no sofá, e quando viu sua mãe descer as escadas, logo perguntou.  
  
"Sim, já dormiu...".  
  
Marguerite suspirou fundo e se jogou no sofá.Dona Soledad sentou ao lado da filha.  
  
"Como pode mãe...".  
  
"Sinto tanto por ela... A pior coisa para uma mulher é não gerar uma vida... Ela não merece essa infelicidade, uma menina tão boa...".  
  
O clima ficou triste e agora elas imaginavam e se preocupavam em como José estaria.E o mais importante, onde ele estaria. Soledad e Marguerite acharam errada a atitude dele a ter deixado sozinha, mas não podia fazer mais nada.Só consolar Vera e ajudar os dois no que fosse possível.  
  
CONTINUA... 


	17. Capítulo Dezessete

Comments: Atendendo a pedidos, este capítulo será um pouco maior do que os outros - Lady F. =)  
  
Mary: viu??? Enganei até tu!!! Há há há! Lol...  
  
Towanda:hehehe você vai ficar sem unhas a partir deste cap rs... =)!!!  
  
Rosa: Rs, vc tá sumidona, estou com saudades! Hehehe, que nada foi esperteza mesmo, sabia que o povo ia cair matando em cima da 'primeira vez' dos dois rs... que bom que você gostou, e espero que goste deste também!  
  
Spirita: Lol, calminha amiguinha, o tempo não atropela os acontecimentos rs... espero que fique feliz com esse cap. ou melhor que fique super animada com o próximo!!!E ai de vc se n continuar a ler!!!! Grrrrrrrrr!!! Rs... =)))  
  
Nessa Reinehr:Pode deixar,a Vera vai ficar melhorzinha neste epi, he!O rbigada pelas palavras gentis, adorei sua review outra vez! Bem, saudades do Antonio? Que isso mulher!!!! Lol....  
  
BEIJOKAXXX A TODOS!!! DIVIRTAM-SE!!!  
  
.................................................  
  
Santa Madalena – Capítulo Dezessete  
  
.................................................  
  
"Por favor, Vera, coma, está gostoso..." Marguerite insistia com o prato de comida na mão. "Sei que você gosta de legumes... E vai lhe fazer bem...".  
  
"Vai trazer um filho para mim?" Questionava com os olhos vermelhos.As duas mulheres se olharam e ficaram em silêncio. "Então eu não vou comer!". Deitou-se novamente e botou as cobertas por cima da cabeça.O recado já estava dado.  
  
Soledad sinalizou para a filha deixar o prato e sair.Marguerite concordou.Deixou o prato e deu um beijo em sua mãe e na amiga. "Tenho que ir trabalhar, John está me esperando... Venho correndo para casa, não se preocupem...".  
  
Soledad balançou a cabeça e assistiu a filha sair, como nos últimos dias, preocupada.Ela havia contado para John, que ficara também estarrecido.Ele tentou localizar José, mas não estava em casa e nem no trabalho.Simplesmente, sumiu.  
  
"Verinha... Ei... A vida continua querida! Apesar dos tropeços, temos que nos levantar e continuar caminhando" Dizia Soledad em um tom afetivo, acariciando a cabeça da moça. "... Não pode ficar em um quarto chorando, enquanto há pessoas e coisas novas lá for a sua espera...".  
  
"Eu não quero ver ninguém...".  
  
"Sei querida, foi apenas uma forma minha de expressar... Vera, você já é uma mulher, não é mais aquela menininha que corria e brincava de bolinha de gude na rua. Você cresceu e agora tem que encarar os problemas de frente... Sei como é isto, você não está se sentindo bem, claro, mas olhe por outro lado. Nós mulheres, hoje em dia temos muito no que trabalhar para sermos valorizadas e termos uma vida digna... Somos corajosas, e por mais que passemos por momentos difíceis não podemos nos deixar abater! Não é o fim do mundo...".  
  
Vera saiu de baixo das cobertas secando as lágrimas.Sentou-se e encarou à senhora que levemente sorria. "Acabou o meu mundo".  
  
"Não, não acabou, sua vida só está começando querida... Pense bem... Só se vive uma vez".  
  
Vera suspirou e olhou para baixo.Parecia refletir muito. "Onde está José?".  
  
Dona Soledad abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa – que nem ela sabia o quê – quando o telefone tocou. "Já volto".  
  
.........................................  
  
"Trabalho? Mas estou no dia de folga!". Soledad estava inconformada com a notícia de uma lavadeira de que iria ter que voltar para Mérida para trabalhar.  
  
"É que... Que... Recebemos uma encomenda... Uma encomenda grande".  
  
"Encomenda? Mas não tínhamos clientes novos para os próximos meses! E há essas horas? São quase oito horas".  
  
"Ah... Isso eu não sei, mas tem que voltar rápido, temos muito trabalho a fazer!". A voz aflita do outro lado da linha estava deixando Soledad nervosa.  
  
"Mas..." Antes que ela pudesse protestar esta estranha chamada telefônica ou ao menos saber de quem era aquela voz que nunca ouvira antes, o telefone do outro lado havia batido nervosamente no gancho. "Ora essa!" Soledad balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
  
Alguém batia a porta. Soledad abriu e surpreendeu-se.  
  
.......................................  
  
"Marguerite... Estive pensando... Eles nunca pensaram em adotar uma criança?".  
  
Como se uma luz estivesse iluminado sua face, Marguerite sorriu como a muito não fazia. "É isso!".  
  
"Isso o que?" Perguntou intrigado o homem que secava as louças.  
  
"Eles não pensaram nisso até agora!... Deus! É tão simples, estava a nossa frente e não enxergamos! É isso, adoção!!!". Marguerite sorriu e abraçou John agradecida. "Muito obrigada John!!! Você salvou o casamento de Verinha, Obrigada!!!".  
  
"Ora, só dei uma sugestão, simples, mas que parece ser a saída perfeita!". Os dois agora comemoravam felizes.Ainda abraçados, Marguerite se afastou um pouco e sorriu face a face com John. "Temos que dizer isso o quanto antes a ela, John!".  
  
"Bem, então o que estamos fazendo parados aqui, vamos logo contar as boas novas a Vera!".  
  
Uma frase certa e ao mesmo tempo incerta fez com que se observassem alguns segundos e olhassem para si mesmos.Estavam colados e se afastaram um pouco envergonhados.  
  
"Eh... Vou pegar um casaco... Vá fechando as janelas" John disse enquanto entrava pela porta de sua casa.  
  
Marguerite fez o que ele pediu e logo depois, seguiam sob o céu estrelado de Madalena, rumo a casa dela.  
  
...........................................  
  
"Posso entrar?" Com um tom baixo e cheio de angústia no olhar, José estava diante da senhora pasma.Emagrecido alguns quilos, com olheiras e um hálito pavoroso de Tequila, José estava mal vestido e parecia perdido.  
  
Soledad balançou a cabeça e abriu caminho para ele entrar.Ela fechou a porta e observou o homem que parecia procurar algo em silêncio.Ele começou.  
  
"Antes que me faça alguma pergunta... Estive por aí..." Disse arrastando as palavras. "Onde está Vera? Na casa dela não tem ninguém".  
  
"Quem você pensa que é para deixar sua futura esposa andando sozinha por aí sem ao menos dar sinal de vida?".  
  
"Onde eu estive só tive direito a fazer um telefonema... Agradeça por eu estar aqui, de pé e vivo...".  
  
Soledad reparou que ele mantinha-se sentado, mas deixou que prosseguisse.  
  
"... Todos esses dias, hora em hora, minuto a minuto, eu não deixei de pensar em Verinha... Quando voltava para casa, ou melhor, quando ia para o bar do Cortez, não lembro de mais nada, a não ser quando eu acordei na delegacia...".  
  
Soledad enrugou as sobrancelhas. "Delegacia?".  
  
"É..." coçou a cabeça num gesto familiar. "Aí, estava no meio daqueles gordos e fedidos com roupas de zebras... Quando vi Antônio entrar e sair, com uma touca preta...".  
  
"Antônio? O que ele fazia por lá?".  
  
"Eu sei lá!" Gesticulou com as mãos e deu os ombros. "Vai ver que foi pedir alguma informação... Aí uns minutos depois eu fui carregado pra fora de lá...".  
  
"José, tem certeza de que era ele?".  
  
José contou os dedos na mão e se fez ficar sério. "Sim, era aquele safado sim, eu conheceria aquele jeitão de andar até debaixo d'água...".  
  
"Muito estranho" foi o que ela pensou de imediato.Nem foi preciso dizer mais nada, via-se pela sua expressão que não gostou daquela conversa.Sabia que José era mentiroso e que contava boas estórias, mas ela sabia quando ele dizia a verdade.Só que não podia levar em consideração seu estado, poderia muito bem estar bêbado ou algo parecido.Mas sabendo tudo o que sabia a respeito daquele homem obscuro ela não precisou ter provas para acreditar nas palavras de José.  
  
Interrompendo seus pensamentos, José se levantou um pouco bambo. "Onde está a Vera, precisamos conversar...".  
  
"...Está dormindo".Interrompeu.  
  
"Não..." Uma voz familiar veio do alto da pequena escada interrompendo a senhora de cabelos negros. "Já acordei". Vera descia com um penhoar florido de Marguerite.  
  
Soledad abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos em devoção. "Ilumina minha Santa, ilumina!". Quando ia saindo para a cozinha, Vera a segurou pelo braço gentilmente. "Pode ficar aqui tia...".  
  
José não tirou os olhos dela em nenhum momento.Chegou a suspirar quando a viu. "Senti sua falta meu chuchu...".  
  
"... Não me venha com papo furado José..." Interrompeu ela severamente, porém sem se alterar. "O que você quer?".  
  
"Eu vim para ver você".  
  
"Estou aqui!" Ela abriu os braços e os abaixou batendo na cintura. "Já me viu? Pronto, agora pode ir...".  
  
"... Eu sei que estive afastado, mas não foi minha culpa, não foi de propósito...".  
  
"Ah claro, sempre! Nunca é sua culpa! Perde o dinheiro do aluguel e também não é sua culpa, enche a cara no bar e não é sua culpa, me larga aqui como um trapo velho que não serve pra nada e não é sua culpa também! Sabe, já estou farta de todas as suas desculpas...".  
  
"Mas não é desculpa Verinha, eu disse agora mesmo para a tia e...".  
  
"... Olha, já disse e não quero voltar atrás José... Por mais incrível ou difícil que possa parecer eu te amo, muito... Por isso mesmo acho melhor nós... Nós seguirmos nosso caminho...". José sorria. "... Separados".  
  
Com voz um pouco tremida ela fechou a boca antes que pudesse falar mais coisas para José.O sorriso dele diminuiu e seus olhos se encheram d'água.  
  
"Não, não Vera, não pode fazer isso".  
  
"Posso e vou... Você tem o direito de seguir sua vida sem mim, encontrar... alguém que possa lhe dar, filhos, que tanto quis...". Ela desviou o olhar e prendendo os lábios as lágrimas desceram uma por vez.  
  
José incrédulo permanecia parado ouvindo aquilo tudo. "Acho melhor vocês conversarem em uma outra hora...". Soledad tentou amenizar.  
  
"Vera... Eu te amo e você sabe disso... Você é a única que eu quero para ser a minha esposa, e não quero outra... Que não tenhamos filhos, no entanto que eu tenha você ao meu lado! Ouviu o que eu disse? Eu te amo!!! Você foi o meu primeiro amor e sempre vai ser!".  
  
Vera agora não conteve as lágrimas. "Mas eu não posso lhe dar o que você sempre sonhou! Como vai ser feliz do meu lado?".  
  
"Já disse que com você não importa se tenho filhos, dinheiro, Tequila ou outra coisa... É de você que eu preciso!".  
  
Nesse instante Marguerite entrou devagar, seguida por John na sala. Viu José ajoelhado aos pés de Vera e não acreditou.João expressou surpresa, mas a cena não deixava de ser bonita.Ficaram em silêncio, e nem mesmo Soledad os percebeu.  
  
De dentro do bolso, José parecia procurar alguma coisa.Os dois se olhavam de um jeito único.Ele pegou sua mão e beijou.Depois sem perceber, tirou alguma coisa do bolso e sorriu. "Comprei isto para você...".  
  
Ele colocou o anel no dedo fino dela, e como se não acreditasse, ela olhou para suas mãos, mas torceu o nariz.Aproximou o dedo com o anel perto dos olhos não parecendo acreditar no que via.  
  
"Vale uma figurinha do Bob Esponja??? " Leu no anel de plástico azul com um enorme quadrado amarelo escrito em letras rosas.  
  
José balançou a cabeça rapidamente e tomou o anel errado de Vera.Sorriu vermelho de vergonha. "Opa... anel errado, esse é meu...".  
  
Enfiou de novo a mão no bolso e desta vez tirou um simples anel dourado com uma pequena pedrinha que 'parecia' uma se fosse arrancar suspiros dos três que assistiam a cena, ela olhou para eles e em meio de soluços sorriu.  
  
Marguerite via a cena e, por emoção, encheu-se de lágrimas e instintivamente, apertou o braço de John, onde estava feito grude. John gostou daquela manifestação, por mais imperceptível que fosse.  
  
Rapidamente se ajoelhou e abraçou José. "Pensei que você não me amasse mais, que tivesse me abandonado pra sempre, que tivesse encontrado alguma vagabunda, que estivesse se divertindo jogando sinuca com seus colegas pés de cana, que estivesse morto, ou preso...".  
  
"... Essa última aí, bem, eu acho que foi verdade, as outras não... Mas isso não importa!".  
  
Finalmente José e Vera fizeram as pazes.  
  
"Isso é ótimo, merece uma comemoração!" John sorriu junto com os outros.  
  
"Sim, viva os noivos!!!" Marguerite gritou feliz e eles em coram gritaram 'viva!'. Virou-se para John enquanto sua mãe abraçava os dois noivos. "Acho que podemos dar a notícia agora?".  
  
"Deixe-a para quando estourarmos a Cidra!". (Cidra não é uma dos patrocinadores desta Fic! =7 ).  
  
Ela sorriu e seus olhos brilharam como nunca. Ele delicadamente tirou um cacho que cobria um pouco seu rosto e sorriu. John e Marguerite se olharam e permaneceram alguns destes segundos profundamente mergulhados em seus olhares.Distantes da realidade, eles sorriam discretamente um para o outro.  
  
...........................................  
  
"Não, não vou poder ficar mais querido, recebi um telefonema de Mérida, mais trabalho".  
  
"Mas não pode deixar pra amanhã?". John insistiu.  
  
"Não, do jeito que a moça falou aflita ao telefone a encomenda é muito grande...".  
  
"Oh, que pena...".  
  
"Não, não se preocupe, já fiz o que tinha que fazer por aqui, pelo menos por hoje..." Ela sorriu e olhou Vera e José sentados no sofá conversando e sorrindo, com melhores expressões.  
  
John sorriu para a senhora simpática já de sacolas prontas para partir.  
  
Instantes depois, Marguerite veio da cozinha de mãos vazias. "Acabaram todas as bebidas!".  
  
Um desânimo apareceu em todos, mas não era tão importante, poderiam comemorar apenas ficando unidos esta noite.  
  
"Bem, se quiser eu tenho bastante no restaurante, podemos ir lá e pegar algumas garrafas, não é longe...".  
  
"Não precisa gente!" Vera disse aparentando melhora.  
  
"Precisa sim, hoje é um dia muito especial... John, pode ir buscar..." José gesticulou ainda um pouco tonto.  
  
"Certo, não demoro...".  
  
"Oh, então aproveitarei a sua companhia meu filho e vou caminhando para a rodoviária".  
  
"Será um prazer" Disse ele pegando a outra sacola.  
  
"Eu quero acompanhar você madre, assim John não volta sozinho para cá... E não adianta dizer que não precisa, pois eu vou assim mesmo...".  
  
"Pode ir Margie..." Vera cutucou José, que mais uma vez não entendeu. "Nós ficaremos aqui esperando vocês".  
  
..........................................  
  
"Dona Soledad, tem certeza que não quer que eu a leve para a rodoviária?".  
  
"Bobagem meu filho, não estamos longe, é na outra rua...".  
  
"Madre, não seja teimosa...". Marguerite disse sabendo que não ia ter efeito algum.  
  
John e Marguerite se despediram e ficaram olhando a senhora virar a esquina tranqüilamente.Já estavam muito próximos à lanchonete e a lua cheia iluminava as ruas estreitas.  
  
John abriu a porta da lanchonete e acendeu a luz, deu lugar para Marguerite entrar, fechando a porta.  
  
.........................................  
  
Dona Soledad seguia tranqüila pela pequena rua perto a rodoviária.Andava depressa, por mais que estivesse perto temia algum pivete arrancar-lhe a bolsa.Por segurança, guardava o dinheiro no de família.  
  
Sentiu estar sendo seguida.Olhou para trás disfarçadamente, mas não viu ninguém, apenas a escuridão da rua deixada para trás.Tentou desviar o pensamento, mas alguma coisa não a deixava seguir em paz.Apertou o passo.  
  
Alguns minutos depois, um carro parou ao seu lado.Ela não parou e seguiu em frente.  
  
"Ei señora... ¿Dónde yo puedo encontrar una farmacia aquí?".  
  
Uma voz juvenil e doce a surpreendeu.Ela respirou aliviada e olhou para trás a fim de ver quem era.  
  
Um rápido golpe acertou em cheio sua cabeça.Dois homens a carregaram e a botaram no banco de trás do carro branco.No banco da frente, um deles certeza a enganaram imitando uma voz infantil.  
  
No volante, uma mulher se mantinha fria, com óculos escuros e um batom vermelho.Tinha os olhos na estrada, enquanto pisava fundo no acelerador, saindo as pressas dali antes que pudessem ser vistos.  
  
"Eu disse que você ia me pagar queridinha..." O homem ao lado da mulher sorriu discretamente em meio de seus pensamentos, enquanto olhava um mapa. "Para o sul".  
  
..........................................  
  
Vera acariciava a gata Marry de sua amiga enquanto ouvia José lhe contar algumas histórias de quando ficou afastado dela.Olhou para o relógio que marcava 8:32.  
  
"José, eles estão demorando...". O homem olhou para o relógio e com um pouco de dificuldade viu a hora. "Que isso, eles já devem estar voltando, não liga não... Mas, aí, como eu estava falando, o cara chegou e me disse que eu era parecido com o Gael...".  
  
..........................................  
  
Marguerite estava abaixada olhando o armário cheio de garrafas contendo bebidas.Estava em dúvida, eram muitas.Achou melhor pedir a ajuda de John.  
  
Levantou-se e virou, para dar de cara com ele. "Opa..." Sorriram como crianças. "Bem, qual delas escolher?".  
  
Novamente, os dois estavam frente a frente.John deu os ombros. "Não sei, você faz isso melhor do que eu...".  
  
"O que eu faço melhor do que você?". Um olhar expressivo e um silêncio sugestivo tomaram conta do lugar enquanto ela prendia um sorriso que brotava de seus lábios.John olhava para cima a fim de achar alguma resposta a altura.  
  
"Hum... Você dança melhor do que eu, e sabe como fazer um drink como ninguém... A escolha é sua...".  
  
Quando ele tocou na palavra dança Marguerite soltou o riso como a muito não fazia.  
  
"Não acredito que ainda lembra daquilo!" Ela botou a mão escondendo a face ruborizada.  
  
"Ah Marguerite, acredite, nem que passasse um milhão de anos eu não esqueceria... de como você dança bem".  
  
"Que isso!" Sorriu ela.Eles se afastaram um pouco e o silêncio novamente tomou conta do local.  
  
De repente, John levantou o dedo indicador sugestivamente. "É impressão minha ou estou ouvindo...".  
  
Antes que ele pudesse completar a frase Marguerite notou o tom divertido que enfeitou a face daquele homem a sua frente e interviu. "Não, você não está ouvindo nada...".  
  
"Não, resposta errada... Estou ouvindo sim, e me parece muito bem a mesma música que tocou em sua casa aquele dia...".  
  
"Oh não, você está sonhando John!". Ela tentou disfarçar.  
  
Ouviam sim a mesma música em que Marguerite dançou praticamente sozinha na sala de sua casa, no dia do almoço de família.John sorriu divertidamente como se dissesse o que ela entendeu sem precisar ouvir a frase.  
  
"Não vou dançar, eu tenho vergonha!" Ela sorriu divertidamente e se afastou de John que estava com um ar muito humorístico.  
  
"Só um pouco!!! Prometo não olhar..." Ele colocou a palma de suas mãos a frente dos olhos e abriu um pouco os dedos.Sabia que era difícil aquela cena se repetir ali, mas não custava tentar.Daria tudo para vê-la dançar novamente.  
  
Marguerite ficou tímida e balançava a cabeça não acreditando.  
  
John caminhou um pouco e sinalizou para ela esperar ali.Ela o seguiu com o olhar e como um raio aquele sonho perturbador iluminou sua mente.Um frio percorreu sua espinha e ela fechou os olhos, conseguindo afastar aquelas cenas altamente sensuais.  
  
John havia ligado o rádio e sintonizou até achar a música.Aumentou e sem perceber, estava olhando em seus lindos olhos profundamente.Marguerite sentiu como se estivesse nua, como se ele pudesse ver através de sua roupa, sua pele já suando.  
  
Ela sorriu sensualmente, mas não percebendo isto.  
  
Deu alguns passos para trás enquanto John se aproximava devagar.Ela se viu sem saída e sua respiração ofegante se confundiu com a dele, bem próximo a ela.Havia uma parede por trás de seu corpo e por um instante sentiu-se como estivesse embriagada.  
  
Ele esticou os braços passando ao seu lado, sem a encostar.As luzes se apagaram e ele se afastou um pouco. Chegando perto de seu ouvindo, disse provocante "Eu disse que não ia ver".  
  
CONTINUA... 


	18. Capítulo Dezoito

Comments: POR FORÇA MAIOR, NÃO ESTAREI NA INTERNET ESTE FIM DE SEMANA! NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO TERÁ TODOS OS COMMENTS QUE TÊM DIREITO! =) FELIZ DIA DO AMIGO ATRASADO PRA TODOS RS!  
  
DIVIRTAM-SE COM O CAPÍTULO ANTECIPADO!!! BEIJOKAXXX!!!  
  
...................................  
  
Santa Madalena – Capítulo Dezoito  
  
...................................  
  
"John... Você não está falando... você não está falando sério, não é?". Marguerite perguntou descrente, mas já sabendo a resposta.  
  
John deu alguns passos para trás e segurou sua mão levando-a com ele até onde ela pudesse dançar.A música agora começava a se ritmar e John balançou a cabeça respondendo a pergunta.Sentou-se no banquinho do balcão e esperou pacientemente.  
  
Marguerite já começava a se soltar.Não via outra saída.  
  
O ambiente estava agradável.Escuro, para ela ideal.Das pequenas frestas da persiana branca que cobriam a janela entravam os feixes da luz que vinha da linda lua cheia e do céu estrelado.  
  
Bem lentamente, Marguerite como naquele domingo, se deixou levar pelo ritmo da música, e fechou os olhos.Os cabelos que antes estavam presos com alguns grampos agora caíam sobre seus ombros nus.  
  
John se deixou hipnotizar.  
  
A música estava alta e então foi fácil embalar-se com o ritmo quente e dançante.John respirou fundo sem desviar um segundo se quer de sua atenção.Cruzou os braços, descruzou as pernas.Não sabia como agir.Sabia que em alguns instantes seu corpo o denunciaria, como da outra vez.Mas desta vez, estavam sozinhos.  
  
"Cuando pienso en tu piel morena, la saliva se me escasea, y la sangre me borbotea y empiezo a sudar...".  
  
Com seu jeito próprio, a mulher mexia os quadris de acordo com a música, deixando os passos serem dados livremente.John não sabia como explicar, mas ela realmente tinha um jeito diferente de dançar.Linda e doce, ao mesmo tempo conseguia conservar-se provocante e sensual.Parecia estar se libertando da imagem casual da mulher trabalhadora e prestativa se tornando a mulher fugaz e atraente, que John nunca imaginara existir, somente em sonho.  
  
"Meto en mi coche la tercera, pongo la canción que me altera. Y la hormona se me acelera, ya quiero bailar...".  
  
Pegou-se imaginando coisas novamente.Tinha que parar, ou não mais poderia se segurar.A que perigo estava exposto, tão vulneravelmente!  
  
"... sangre que hierve en tus venas, la piel color canela que me atormenta, transpiración en que pone me despide, morena, eres el fuego, eres anhelo y eres arena...".  
  
Mas não podia.O mesmo magnetismo que atraía seu olhar para o corpo bem modelado dela, também trazia consigo os pensamentos.As noites mal dormidas e sonhadores com que tivera muitas e muitas vezes, com sua amiga... Eles haviam se tornado tão íntimos, que às vezes se sentiam obrigados a não falarem que mantinham um relacionamento de amizade.Mas na verdade, era só isso, porém para os outros.  
  
"Té es la solana de mi México, eres mi corazón e inspiración, si quieres ser amada, entra adelante conmigo en este baile de infierno"  
  
Sabia-se muito bem entre os dois que não era mais só a amizade que os deixavam permanecer juntos.Era uma coisa muito maior, inexplicavelmente.  
  
"... Cuando tocas mi cuerpo, con un parpadear mi mente vuela lejos, tú tomas mi respiración y esta canción yo canto a ti, mi amor, mi amiga y mi vida..."  
  
O que pensava Marguerite neste exato momento? Não seria errado em dizer que tivera os mesmos pensamentos.Tantos olhares e tantas atitudes que a confundia sobre o que sentia.E as perguntas, quantas perguntas! Será que ela estaria mesmo apaixonada por ele? Aquele sonho foi somente uma fantasia ou algum aviso? Todas essas questões passeavam pela mente de Marguerite.  
  
"... ¿Estoy sintiendo amor? No lo sé, no lo sé, no lo sé... Yo apenas quiero que bailes ahora mismo para mí... ¡arriba!".  
  
Marguerite rodou lentamente e retomou a dança que a deixava em bicas de suor.Tentava desviar os pensamentos, mas... Em sua mente somente aquele homem vinha para tirar seu fôlego e acalentar seu desejo.  
  
"... Soy una mujer sincera... e antes de caerse en amor, yo quiero, cantar mis versos del alma..."  
  
Abriu involuntariamente os olhos e se deu conta que John estava próximo.No escuro, apenas viu a sombra daquela face que tanto desejou tocar e beijar.John parou em sua frente como se não pudesse mais avançar.Ambos estavam segurando seus impulsos.  
  
"Sonríeme, mí querida... tu sonrisa es mía, y yo soy ahora tuyo..."  
  
Marguerite deu o sorriso com que tanto John admirava.Já não podendo mais se conter, ele repousou, ainda receando, levemente ambas as mãos em seus quadris, uma de cada vez.A música adquiriu-se um pouco mais lenta e ela balançava agora devagar.  
  
"... Estoy en tus brazos... ahora sólo puedo lanzarme en tu calor!... Sí, ahora déjame llevar tu cuerpo conmigo, al baile del Amor...".  
  
Encostando levemente as testas Marguerite não teve coragem de presenciar o que viria a seguir e fechou os olhos.John receou tomar alguma iniciativa.  
  
"Permíteme ver tu cuerpo... Yo te permitiré ver todo mi amor..."  
  
No ritmo da música ela elevou lentamente os braços sem parar de dançar e os repousou em seu pescoço delicadamente, mas não querendo mais se soltar.  
  
"... Permíteme... Permíteme... Permíteme ver tu corazón..."  
  
Quando deram por si estavam dançando juntos.Ambos de olhos bem fechados, depois de um suspiro mais forte de Marguerite, John a abraçou com firmeza e sugaram-lhe os lábios com paixão.  
  
"El toque de tu boca no sale de mi cabeza... Yo quiero beber toda tu miel, mi solana tan dulce..."  
  
Como se tudo tivesse caindo em cima dos dois, Marguerite correspondeu ao carinho com tanto ou mais desejo.John afundou sua mão dentre os cachos soltos e segurando sua cabeça por trás a beijou com extremo carinho.  
  
"Ahora es tiempo, y ahora nosotros tenemos que ahogarnos... en el lago de la emoción..."  
  
Como se necessitasse de seu beijo para viver, Marguerite apreciou cada pedaço daqueles lábios grossos.Mordendo-os levemente, sentia-se muito sensível em seus braços.  
  
"Amor, amor, amor, amor, amor... Yo quiero tu corazón... Yo te quiero para mí, yo pertenezco a ti..."  
  
Alguns murmúrios da parte dele a deixavam com mais vontade de acaricia- lo.Sentiu alguma coisa firme em contato com um pouco a baixo de sua cintura e então o apertou para mais perto de si.  
  
"Yo sólo quiero tenerte cerquita... Yo estaba perdido, pero ahora... ¡Yo me he encontrado!"  
  
Ele chamou por seu nome com uma voz rouca, enquanto beijava-lhe o pescoço.As mãos finas apertavam com força as costas dele, até que se beijaram novamente, desta vez, beijos ousados e molhados.  
  
"Yo me uno en tus besos... mi hombre, mi amor, mi propio todo..."  
  
Seu cheiro era mais que afrodisíaco.Sentiu na pele queimada de sol, o gosto salgado do suor, o que estava deixando-o quase fora de si.  
  
"...Yo no puedo esperar para... hum... hum..."  
  
De repente os dois se afastaram ofegantes.Marguerite levou uma das mãos para a cabeça, pensando no que eles acabaram de fazer.Nunca foi beijada de tal forma.  
  
"Uau!". Pensou arrumando as mechas soltas.  
  
Todos os sentimentos agora foram expostos de tal maneira que eram impossíveis de se esconder que estavam loucamente apaixonados.  
  
"John, me desculpe eu...". Marguerite sentia um cheiro embriagante de canela.Esse era o cheiro que sentiu no sonho que tivera alguns dias atrás.  
  
O homem a sua frente não conseguia dizer nada.Ainda embalado pelo ritmo do seu coração aquele beijo ainda tinha um gosto em sua boca.Viu Marguerite fechar os olhos e levemente, ele tocou seus lábios para que se silenciasse.Uma lágrima deslizou furtivamente dos olhos cinzentos.John rapidamente secou aquela lágrima e sorriu.Marguerite abriu somente o necessário de seu olhar para constatar que aquilo talvez não fosse um sonho.  
  
Mas seu coração pedia, implorava para crer.Em fim foi real.  
  
...................................  
  
Marguerite e John trocaram olhares durante toda a comemoração.Se José não estivesse de fato tão bêbado talvez também o notaria.  
  
"Um brinde aos noivos!". As quatro taças se tocaram e tomaram o delicioso vinho.  
  
"Vocês são demais mesmo..." José comentou sorrindo gozado. "John, você é meu melhor amigo... tão amigo que foi fabricar este vinho para comemorar com a gente...".  
  
José foi interrompido por pisada no pé que levou de Vera. "Oh! Desculpe, foi sem querer...".  
  
Marguerite engasgou, tossindo e deixando a taça sobre a mesa.John, ruborizado, largou a taça na mesa e depressa deu algumas leves batidas nas costas dela.Aos poucos ela melhorou, sob olhares suspeitos e ao mesmo tempo divertidos de Vera.  
  
"Bem..." Marguerite disse um pouco engasgada ainda. "Podemos então já dar a notícia a eles, não é John?". Marguerite tocou em seu nome, mas sem olhar para seus olhos.O homem estava distante.  
  
"John?" Vera cutucou.  
  
"O que? Sim, aceito mais um pouco..." Estendeu o braço com a taça.Os três olharam-se e Vera o serviu.  
  
"Estava falando alguma coisa?" Vera retomou a Marguerite.  
  
"Sim... eh, John..." Desta vez esperou que fosse ouvida por ele.Certa disso prosseguiu. "Aquela notícia...".  
  
"Oh sim... Bem... Eu e Marguerite, nós estávamos...".  
  
"Ai finalmente, vocês vão assumir!!!" José sorriu.  
  
Os dois se olharam e ao mesmo tempo, perguntaram. "Assumir???".  
  
José parou de rir e passou o braço em volta de Vera que o encarava com as mãos na cintura. "Assumir que vocês têm um caso oras...".  
  
Imediatamente a face dos dois ficou tão vermelha que foi impossível José e Vera não gargalharem. "Ele está brincando não se preocupem...".  
  
Os dois sorriram um pouco sem graça e se olharam rapidamente.  
  
"... Bem... Essa notícia não é a que íamos dar..." Marguerite coçou a cabeça como seu primo também o fazia.John prosseguiu.  
  
"Bem, é que estávamos conversando e pensando se vocês já haviam pensado em caso de adoção. Poderiam adotar alguma criança, aqui mesmo temos um orfanato...".  
  
"Creche-orfanato...". Marguerite corrigiu.  
  
"Isto... E então?". John perguntou aos dois que pareciam pensar no assunto.  
  
"Não é má idéia..." José virou-se para Vera.  
  
"... Mas depois de todo este tempo em que José esteve 'por aí', não podíamos pensar em nada, nem ao menos tínhamos certeza de que iríamos continuar juntos...".  
  
"Agora vocês têm motivos de sobra para pensar no assunto".  
  
"Sim, por que não!" José sorriu e beijou rapidamente Verinha.  
  
"Prefiro pensar nisto em outra hora..." Ela ficou um pouco séria, mas logo se animou. "Bem, vamos hoje apenas comemorar!".  
  
...................................  
  
"Marguerite, o troco..." John estendeu a mão para dar-lhe as moedas de um freguês e sem querer, um pequeno e curto toque dos dedos pareceu como se fossem pequenas descargas elétricas por todo o corpo.  
  
Marguerite pegou rapidamente as moedas que caíram do balcão e um pouco aflita, pegou um pano e ficou limpando a superfície.John, na mesma hora tratou de atender os outros fregueses.  
  
Ao final do dia, faziam o fechamento do mês.Ficaram aproximadamente três horas ao meio de calculadoras, papéis e notinhas.Poderia ter sido mais rápido, mas às vezes os pensamentos iam para longe... Ou para muito perto.  
  
Na hora de Marguerite ir, um olhar brilhante e um sorriso meigo não foi o bastante.John a beijou mais uma vez, desta vez mostrando todo o amor que sentia por ela.Ao final do beijo, ela sorriu, acariciando rapidamente a barba cerrada.  
  
Deu-se boa noite e seguiram seus caminhos.  
  
...................................  
  
John deitou e não conseguiu dormir.Marguerite também.Assim seguiu por mais uma semana, até que John Cortez parou em frente a um retrato de sua ex- esposa e sua filha, na parede da sala. Permaneceu ali, parado olhando o quadro e deixou a sala rumo ao quarto.  
  
Chegando lá, sentou-se na cama um pouco pensativo.Esteve assim o dia todo. Olhou para a cabeceira, e viu novamente um retrato de sua filha e sua ex- esposa.Não teve coragem de continuar a olhar aqueles sorrisos.  
  
"Sei que se estivesse no meu lugar, e eu no seu, querida, eu desejaria que continuasse a viver, e ser feliz com outro homem... E conhecendo sua maneira de pensar, arrisco-me a dizer que você faria o mesmo por mim. Eu sempre te respeitei, e você sempre me respeitou. Agora, peço que você me perdoe, pois meu coração não escolheu a solidão...".  
  
Com essas palavras, foi encarar mais um dia de trabalho, ao lado da mulher que ele realmente estava apaixonado.  
  
...................................  
  
Marguerite pensava dia e noite no beijo.No primeiro beijo, que achou o melhor de todos e mágico.Sentiu-se como se estivesse nas nuvens, faltava- lhe chão.Todas as sensações, e até mesmo as que não sabia existir nela voltaram com toda a força.Estava imensamente feliz, pois seu carinho estava sendo correspondido.  
  
Estava tão empolgada, que decidiu presenteá-lo.Fez vários doces dos quais sabia que ele gostava.Pretendia entregar-lhe hoje mesmo, quando ele viria até sua casa para combinar os últimos detalhes das cores do restaurante que iriam reformar.  
  
Vera já tinha voltado para casa.Ela e José decidiram que ele viria morar em sua casa, contanto que ajudasse nas despesas.Idéia dela, que queria já ir se acostumando com a vida a dois.  
  
Com Marguerite fazia planos da recepção da festa, dos convites e convidados.Claro, a comida seria simples, mas Marguerite prometeu que iria preparar.Uma parte ao menos, pois sua família também iria colaborar.Sempre conheceram Verinha e achavam que ela daria jeito em José.  
  
E José sempre refletia sob risos de John. "Amigo... Sabe qual o erro dos casais?".  
  
John, já sorrindo por saber que estava preste a ouvir alguma baboseira, balançou a cabeça.José continuou erguendo um pedaço de queijo no palito de dente, olhando-o detalhadamente.  
  
"... É a mulher que pensa que depois do casamento ela vai mudar o homem, e o homem pensar que a mulher não vai mudar depois do casamento...". Sorriram os dois, afinal, alguma lógica em fim havia nas palavras de José.  
  
...................................  
  
Os dois homens acataram e executaram a tarefa.Praticamente jogaram Soledad em um colchão sujo no quarto do minúsculo quarto.Não contendo janelas, apenas uma pequena abertura na porta para transcorrer ar.  
  
O homem coçava a barba e um sorriso astuto brotou de seus duas mulheres ao seu lado vestindo roupas extremamente pequenas, ele disse quase que sorrindo. "Agora vamos ao que interessa vovozinha... Ao contrário de mim, ela vai ficar esperando por muito, mas muito tempo por um sinal... Agora, se a senhora não quiser colaborar respondendo minhas perguntas... Hum, aí vai ficar muito difícil...".  
  
"Senhor..." Um homem com terno entrou na sala onde ventiladores de teto rodavam devagar.  
  
"O que há imprestável, conseguiu mais compradores?".  
  
"Sim senhor, vamos agora distribuir a mercadoria por toda a fronteira". Disse seguramente.  
  
Friamente o homem sorriu. "Bom... Agora saia...".  
  
O homem demorou-se um pouco ali, deixando-se levar pelas aparências das mulheres.Sentiu inveja de seu chefe, mas teve que se conter.  
  
Tarde demais.O homem levantou-se e tirou uma pistola branca da cintura e atirou no pobre empregado, lhe acertando na cabeça.  
  
"Cobiça é pecado meu rapaz... Agora acerte suas contas com o cara lá de cima...". Beijou o crucifixo de ouro que carregava no peito e sentou-se novamente.As mulheres se olharam e logo apareceram outros homens, que pareciam não ter se assustado com o que viram.Pegaram o homem e levaram e o arrastaram para fora.Um deles perguntou o que fazer com o corpo.  
  
O homem cuja pistola colocava agora em sua cintura, gesticulou e as mulheres saíram rapidamente.Não era difícil ver o horror nos olhos de cada uma.  
  
"Agora vamos ver se realmente a filha teve a quem puxar na arrogância...".  
  
CONTINUA... 


	19. Capítulo Dezenove

Comments:Beijokaxx a todas as meninas super fofas que tem continuado a ler a Fic!!! (Tava devendo a cena da dança né pessoal, mas paguei e deixei troco rs... Que bom que vocês gostaram!).  
  
Tata: Desculpa fofuxa, mas é que tive que sair da net aquele dia e não deu para botar um comment pra vc!Publiquei antes que ficasse sem a net rs... Bem agora lá vai:Hei!!!! Me diz aí, você lê Janet Dayle? E pq vc disse que eu ando lendo seus romances, se nem ao menos leio Romaces!!! Me conta isso amiguinha!!!Lol e aí, conferiu né? Não foi um sonho desta vez, para alegria geral da nação, he!A reconciliação da Vera e do José foi algo marcante mesmo, lol!Antonio, seqüestrador? É bem o tipão dele né...Bem o próximo capítulo veio URGENTE mesmo rs...(Cap. 18:) Ué, convenhamos que foi ótimo o cap. 18, que o Toinhão é um cafageste, que o Zé num tem mais jeito e que o John é um fofo.A Marguerite é akele tipo, "sonhadora" lol!Mas nada melhor do que a realidade né?Ah! As frases em espanhol ficaram legais, foram feitas por mim e deram um toque a mais com certeza! E com ajuda especial da Mana, he! Bigadu!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Towanda:Pode dexar que eu mando o ventilador pra vc, acontece que não sei se depois de compra-lo pra vc o presidente manda me matar.Pq?Raciocine comigo:A cena foi quente, mto quente, pra isso precisamos de um ventilador grande, muito grande, o preço "con sertesa" também vai ser grande, mto grande... e então? Lol vc como sempre comédia rs... é, dá pra tirar umas frasezinhas em español né rs... Beijokaxxx!  
  
Rosa: Bigadu Rosa! E aí, gostou muito do cap 17 n é?Imagino também que como todas as outras meninas tenha subido nas paredes e literalmente pulado no teto ao ler o cap. 18!!!LOL!José e Vera mandaram agradecer por todas as simpáticas palavras e singelos "sentimentos sentidos", como diz o próprio Zé, em relação aos dois, he!A mãe na história foi ótimo, há! Olha, mesmo se eu quisesse, essa prévia de capítulos adiantados não ia poder ser realizada.Estamos na reta final de Santa Madalena!Mas pode ficar tranqüila que eu aviso com antecedência quando a fic irá terminar, ok?Não se descabele!... Ora exagero????? Gael e José, José e Gael? Só mudam de mãe e cpf!!!São idênticos, olha lá!!!Rs...Bem, foi isso que disse um cara bebinho num boteco que o José teve, e olha que aos olhos dos outros tortos lá estava mesmo parecido, he!ESPERA! Onde ta a Manu que não leu isso ainda?ou melhor, que não agarrou nosso saudoso "Zé" ainda?!?!?!?!?!?(Cap.18:) hehehe, eu acho q a cena da dança na minha opinião é uma das melhores he!!!Viu, tava devendu mais cena de dança e acho q paguei com juros e tudo né? E o John conversando com a amada Luzia foi bem encaixado.Obrigada!!!  
  
Nessa Reinehr: Ai que TDB que vc gostou do cap. 17! Imagino eu, que vc tenha se descabelado com o cap. 18, que é uma verdadeira explosão!Obrigada!!!  
  
Jully007tlw:Lol, vc n foi a única que pediu para essa coisa de sonhos parar, a coisa tava pegando fogo em todas as formas, menos na realidade!!! Rs, isso é bom pq assim vcs prendem mais e mais a atenção na trama!Olha, estou pensando seriamente em fazer alguma outra fic com a Vera e o José, como eles estão sendo elogiados por vcs, realmente está me surpreendendo!!!Eles são demais mesmo!Em relação à dona Soledad também, tadinha, até eu to com pena dela, mas faze o que! =) E n vou demorar pra por o outro, daqui a pouco to botando no ar hehehehe...  
  
Kistis: Hehehe... muita coisa vai acontecer ainda!E a Dona Soledada ts, tadinha, tmbm tive pena, mas o Toinhão é mto grande pra eu poder segurar ele né.. =(  
  
Mary Dash: Não só vc, mas enganei todo mundo hehehe... até a Marguerite eu enganei lol!  
  
Lady K:Aleluiaaaa!!!! Vc apareceu depois de anos de naufrágio!!! He! Legal!!! Vê se n demora com a próxima review, pq se vc ta cobrando o cap. logo eu tmbm cobro a review hehhe....  
  
Camila Geisa: QUE TESTAMENTOOOOOOOOOOO!!! LOL!!! Gente, tem mais de 15 linhas hahahahahahahahahahaha!!!Bem, mas tenho q responder rs, é pq to com um tempinho pq se n ia ficar pro próximo cap. lol!!! Vamos lá?:  
  
1)Não botei os dois no mesmo dia, coloquei o 18 acho q 3 ou 4 dias depois q botei o 17.  
  
2)ABALADA? Rs, intaum vc gostou né???  
  
3)É ótimo escrever as partes que vc gosto, fica uma review diferente, mto legal!  
  
4)Sinceramente, não sei como vc ta viva ainda lol!!! Tantos trecos!!! Loll... mais esses trecos são bons hehehhehe...  
  
5)Que bom que você gostou da cena, obrigada pelo elogio!E a Dona Soledad tadinha!É esperar pra ver he..  
  
6) Uebaaaaa!!! Review rapidinha, ihhu!!!! Ihabbadabbaduuuuuuuuuuu!!!! Lol!!!!!!!!!! =) Beijoxxx!  
  
...................................  
  
Santa Madalena – Capítulo Dezenove  
  
...................................  
  
Vera combinava em sua casa à mesa os detalhes dos convites que mandara fazer.Disse que a idéia foi de José, e que lhe pareceu original.  
  
Conversavam sobre os detalhes quando Vera pegou a mão da amiga gentilmente. "Quero que você seja minha madrinha...".  
  
Marguerite abriu um enorme sorriso e abraçou a amiga. "Nossa, não esperava por isso!".  
  
"Ora porque não sua boba? Quem mais poderia ser a madrinha de meu casamento?".  
  
As duas sorriram e voltaram a falar do casamento.Agora sobre o vestido.  
  
Vera tirou de uma pequena caixa de madeira o vestido que fora de sua avó.  
  
"Ta... precisa diminuir uns cinco metros aqui e ali... Mas eu acho muito bonito... Aliás, não podemos comprar ou alugar algum vestido... Marguerite está me ouvindo?".  
  
Como se acordasse, Marguerite dirigiu o olhar brilhante para a amiga, que fechou a caixa e cruzou os finos braços sobre ela. "Vamos, me conte o que aconteceu, desde a semana passada você está com este olhinho brilhando e suspirando pelos cantos, além de ficar fora do ar toda hora... me diz, anda!!!".  
  
"Ora Vera, não é nada...".  
  
"Ai, não mente pra mim, você é horrível pra mentir!!!".  
  
Marguerite sorriu.Um pouco envergonhada, disse devagar. "John e eu nos beijamos... Quando fomos buscar a bebida na lanchonete...".  
  
Vera não parecia surpresa, mas estava muito alegre. "Quer dizer então que... vocês estão namorando???".  
  
"Hei mocinha, vai com calma... Por enquanto só estamos... ah, bem, não é nada sério, mas... Não sei, sinto vontade de estar com ele todo o tempo e quando estou longe, só penso nele... Será que estou..".  
  
"..Oh que lindo!" Vera sorriu. "Eu acho que sim... Isso só você poderá saber... Que bom estou super feliz por você!".  
  
Marguerite sorriu. "Nós nos damos muito bem...".  
  
"... É mais eu sabia muito bem que ia acontecer alguma coisa com vocês dois desde o primeiro dia em que se conheceram...".  
  
Marguerite contou alguns detalhes e a cada um deles Vera suspirava.Até que depois de muito custo, Marguerite e Vera retomaram os planos para o casamento.  
  
"Estará ótimo com alguns ajustes!". Marguerite incentivou.  
  
"Tomara que daqui algum tempo seja o seu casamento que iremos planejar amiga!".  
  
"Nossa Vera, você está a anos luz a frente!!!".  
  
"Ah não querida, estou sendo realista. Isto sim, realista! Hoje em dia encontrar alguém que preste, principalmente homem é uma raridade, e vocês dois se merecem!".  
  
Marguerite ria e ouvia sempre sonhadora a amiga se referir aos dois.Tudo daria certo, graça as orações para Santa Madalena, ela e John firmariam seu relacionamento.Estavam só começando e não tinha pressa.  
  
...................................  
  
"Padrinho? Eu?". John repetia surpreso.  
  
"É você sim pilantra, pensou que ia passar em branco no meu casório homem!" Os dois sorriram e John agradeceu.  
  
"Obrigado José...".  
  
"Obrigado a você amigão... Se não fosse por você e pela prima esse casamento não ia sair nunca...".  
  
"Certo... Mas não há de que, amigos são pra essas coisas".  
  
"Bem... só tem um favor que quero que faça para mim..." José olhou para os lados e se aproximou do intrigado John. "Quero que dê sumiço no meu dicionário do amor...".  
  
"Sumiço em quê???".  
  
"Pssssssssssssiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuu!!! Meu dicionário do amor..." Tirou do bolso um pequeno livrinho de capa preta. John olhou curioso para aquilo. "Aqui está o telefone de todas as garotas desta cidade e de Mérida... Ou você dá um sumiço nisto ou pode marcar a data do meu velório amanhã...".  
  
John balançou a cabeça e pegou o livrinho. Folheou rapidamente e o fechou.Pegou um isqueiro e assistido pelos olhos aflitos de José, queimou o livrinho.  
  
"Aiii não posso nem ver esta cena!" José tapou os olhos e tremeu. "Adeus meu velho amigo... Você vai para um lugar melhor... Não chore...". José quase em lágrimas lamentava e John ouvia sorrindo.  
  
...................................  
  
"Vamos senhora, não me faça esperar... Sua filhinha tem ou não tem alguma coisa com John Cortez?".  
  
"Por que ao invés de me fazer perguntas idiotas você não mostra essa sua cara feia, e não se esconde atrás de uma máscara feito um covarde!?".  
  
"Senhora, eu não tenho muito tempo... E não são perguntas idiotas, são importantes sim, elas são importantes para mim... e acho que a senhora deveria ter mais respeito quando se referir a mim daqui pra frente se quiser continuar viva até amanhã... Minha paciência está esgotando... Responda a minha pergunta!!!" gritou ele sem dó.  
  
Soledad mantinha uma postura firme e não se mostrava estar com medo daquela situação. Apesar da palidez e da fraqueza sentida sua cabeça permanecia ereta.Seus pensamentos sempre ativos já matavam a charada de toda a questão.Sabia quem era aquele homem e também sabia o por que de estar ali.Só lamentou pela filha não ter lhe contado nada sobre um caso com este homem e por não ter desconfiado dele.  
  
"Não sei do que está falando, Marguerite e John são apenas bons amigos e não é problema seu!".  
  
Essas foram às últimas palavras da senhora que levou um soco.O sangue que lhe escorria pela boca agora não a intimidava.  
  
"Levem daqui!" O Homem gritou. "Mais dois dias sem comida pra essa velhota irritante!".  
  
A mulher que dirigiu o carro uma semana antes descruzou os braços e se aproximou. "Ela não vai soltar nada... Se ela não disse nada, é porque não sabe!".  
  
"O que você sabe sobre isso, você é uma mulher!".  
  
Esta mesma, com um golpe rápido tirou a faca da cintura e colocou-a em frente ao rosto do homem. "Trabalhei na prisão durante quinze anos e sei como funciona a tortura corporal... Acho melhor não menosprezar a futura mãe de seus filhos...".  
  
"Vamos ter que passar para o plano B...".  
  
Ela sorriu vendo uma gota de suor escorrer pela testa do homem. "Assim que se fala querido...".  
  
A senhora saiu arrastada pelos dois homens e antes de deixar a sala, gritou revoltada. "Pensa que não sei quem você é? EU SEI SIM!".  
  
...................................  
  
Marguerite e John estavam vendo um catálogo de azulejos.Uma das coisas a ser reformadas na lanchonete.O vendedor, um amigo de infância de Marguerite, esperava entusiasmado a escolha, e dava os conselhos sobre qual era de melhor ou pior qualidade e outras coisas que iam precisar saber.Por sorte, haveria um desconto generoso.  
  
"Seu namoradinho de infância ainda continua aos seus pés pelo que vejo..." Ele cochichou seriamente fintando os olhos no homem que falava sem parar. Marguerite não conseguiu evitar o riso.  
  
Sorriu para ele e segurou sua mão.John de certa forma ficou mais aliviado, mas não conseguia esconder seu ciúme.  
  
"Bem Margie..." Os olhos de John quase saltaram de surpresa quando ouviu o estranho se referir à mulher pelo seu apelido. – "... você e seu marido podem escolher este aqui, combina com a tinta que irão usar".  
  
Os dois se olharam surpresos mas não negaram nada.Seria trabalhoso dar explicações.Discretamente sorriram e continuaram a prestar atenção nas opções.  
  
...................................  
  
Mais uma semana se passou. O casamento estava próximo e as obras na lanchonete já haviam começado.  
  
Marguerite insistiu para que John ficasse este tempo em sua casa, mas ele recusou.Queria acompanhar passo a passo da obra, sendo assim ele mesmo ajudando os pedreiros e carpinteiros.  
  
O relacionamento dos dois havia em fim ficado sério.José, o único que não sabia até agora quase caiu da cadeira quando soube.Fez mil e uma ameaças do tipo, primo ciumento.Estava tudo indo bem.  
  
Mas de uns dias para cá Marguerite sentia-se muito aflita.Não sabia explicar o por que.Nunca sentiu coisa parecida antes, e temia por ser algo ruim.Ela se preocupava em poder ser algo para o casamento de Verinha.Será que iria acontecer algo?  
  
Entretanto não disse a amiga, para não deixa-la preocupada algo por alto com John, mas ele a acalmou,dizendo que talvez seria apenas momentâneo.  
  
"Não sei John... Não estou gostando nada disso...".  
  
"Fique calma, não há de ser nada".  
  
Ela olhou em seus olhos mostrando-se frágil. "Será?".  
  
"Claro que sim..." John tranqüilizou e se abraçaram novamente. "Quero lhe perguntar uma coisa".  
  
Ela tirou o rosto do peito dele e, curiosa o encarou novamente.  
  
...................................  
  
"Vera!!! Vera!!!".  
  
A mulher magra veio correndo e quase sem fôlego se empoleirou no muro. "Credo!!! O que foi mulher???".  
  
"Adivinhe!!!".  
  
...................................  
  
"Minha Santa Madalena... Dai forças para... Para continuar a orar, senhora dos aflitos..." Soledad custava-se em manter de joelhos.Não tinha forças para nem se quer falar.De vez em quando bebia água, mas não era sempre que comia alguma coisa.  
  
Estava a ponto de enlouquecer.Fome e frio a colocaram no mais fundo poço que alguém poderia se encontrar.Mas ela continuava viva apesar do lugar fétido em que estava.Ela pensava estar no subsolo, pois as paredes úmidas e o barulho de água que vinha do teto a amedrontavam.Nunca passou tanto tempo em algum lugar tão escuro como este.  
  
Seu corpo estava fraco, mas sua alma estava forte.  
  
Não sabia porque ainda estava viva.Não fazia noção alguma do tempo em que estivera em cativeiro.Preferia morrer a continuar sofrendo.Mas de alguma maneira algo a impulsionava a manter-se racional.E não lhe restava outra coisa a não ser rezar, de todo o coração, para a proteção de sua filha.  
  
A porta abriu-se bruscamente e entrou o sujeito que havia se tornado seu pesadelo.  
  
"Antonio? É você quem está aí?".  
  
Não houve resposta.Este a carregou e em alguns minutos de caminhada a luz fraca quase a cegou.Uma gargalhada repentina a fez estremecer.  
  
"E então? Pensou que havia me esquecido de você?". O homem se abaixou e proferiu as palavras que entraram como um eco em seus ouvidos.Caminhando em volta dela, ajoelhada ao chão, ele dizia triunfando sobre seu péssimo estado.  
  
"Estive muito ocupado esta semana... Viajei por todo o país, fiz o comércio que deveria, meus homens tomaram 'emprestado' algum capital do governo, acertei as contas com antigos fiadores... Em fim, sou um homem muito ocupado, não? Pois bem... Agora, só há uma coisa, somente uma coisinha que me faz ficar um pouco... irritado, se é que me entende".  
  
Cada palavra soava muito aterrorizante para ela, que não se importou mais em ouvi-las.Somente fazia preces em mente.Antonio, como ela havia suspeitado, era o mentor daquelas horripilantes frases.  
  
Não obtendo nenhuma resposta da qual queria, ele a segurou pelos braços e a sacudiu, fazendo-a chorar.  
  
"Quer ficar mais dois dias sem comer?".  
  
"Não" Outra mulher entrou na sala. "Precisamos dela viva.Se a fruta não cai da árvore na primeira tentativa, vamos até suas raízes". Disse secamente.  
  
"Você quer dizer da centésima tentativa". Depois de alguns instantes Antonio sorriu sagazmente entendendo o recado.  
  
Soledad abriu os olhos de pavor. "Não encostem suas mãos assassinas em minha filha ou eu mato vocês com as minhas próprias!".  
  
...................................  
  
"Alo?". Marguerite tendeu.  
  
"Marguerite?" Do outro lado se fez silêncio esperando uma confirmação.  
  
"Sim, quem é?".  
  
"Sou eu, Homero".  
  
Imediatamente Marguerite se assustou.A voz do outro lado soava um pouco preocupada, e não seria uma coisa boba para o chefe de sua mãe ligasse para sua casa pessoalmente.  
  
"Aconteceu alguma coisa?". Ansiando pela resposta perguntou.  
  
"Está tudo bem jovem... Mas gostaria de saber quando sua mãe irá voltar para o trabalho, temos bastante encomenda e precisamos dela...".  
  
As palavras pareceram não lhe penetrar pelos ouvidos. "Como assim? Minha mãe voltou para Mérida têm mais de 8 dias...".  
  
"Será que ela não quer mais trabalhar conosco?Digo porque sei que ela tem suas contas e aluguel e...".  
  
Marguerite foi largando o telefone devagar enquanto o homem do outro lado esperava retorno. "Madre..." Disse baixinho para si mesmo, já com o coração apertado e o medo lhe rondando os pensamentos.  
  
De súbito.botou o antigo telefone gancho, e do jeito que estava, pegou sua bolsa e saiu, pretendendo chegar à Mérida o mais rápido possível.  
  
CONTINUA... 


	20. Capítulo Vinte

Comments:Beijokaxxx a todas que deixaram Review e as que não deixaram também, afinal, ninguém é perfeito! Lol =) Enjoy!!!

Mana: Lol... não sei que review você deixou, mas está aqui seu nomezinho!!! =) XUDADIXxX MANUXCA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Si Bettinha: Sou totalmente suspeita em falar, mas vale a pena ler a fic passo a passo nada de trapacear viu??Ai vou tentar pegar esta musica, agora fiquei curiosa, não a conheço ainda... Posso botar no cd Trilha sonora de "Santa Madalena! i ariba !", mas o tema já tenho... se não me engano está no cap. 18, eu acho rs...Obrigada pela dica, Beijokaxxx viva! Você voltou!!!

Taiza: Tata, se eu disse o que vai acontecer perde a graça menina!Mas posso te dar uma solução:Enquanto você lê a fic, mergulha as duas mãos num potão de pimenta malagueta rs, ai n tem perigo de estragar suas unhas!concordo... Dona Soledad n precisa de regime rs.. Tadinha.. Quanto ao Tonhão... aguarde...

Nessa Reinehr: Continue lendo Nessa, e espero que continue gostando!!!

Towanda: O endereço eu não sei ainda, mas assim que souber vou alugar um busão e vai a cambada da casa da árvore tudo pra soltar a tia Sol!!! Aí a gente chama as barraqueiras (sem ofensas) e com cereteza vão acabar com o poulviu malvadão!

Spirita: Aleluia!A cada ano vc bota uma review no cap? rs... Saudades, apareça mais!Continue lendo e tomara que continue "a gostar"! =)

Camila Geisa: O chá? Sinceramente, tomo chá todo dia, aqui em casa eu sou consumidora voraz.Mas quem vê você dizendo do socão que a tia Sol levou até pensa que fui eu quem deu! Epa, n fui eu, foi o Tonhão!!!Olha, beijos beijos n sei se vai rolar n, mas que vai acontecer muita coisinha pode esperar!

Kistis: Tadinha, eu to morrendo de pena da tia Sol, mas não é minha culpa ué................... Bem, depois dessas manifestações a favor da tia Sol, depois deste capítulo terei então que fugir do continente americano rs... Lê o cap. que você entende..

AVISO: A FIC ESTÁ ENTRANDO NA RETA FINAL, NÃO PERCAM!

ROSA: CADÊ VOCÊ????

...................................

Santa Madalena – Capítulo Vinte

...................................

Marguerite ia botar os pés para fora de casa quando o telefone novamente tocou.Um impulso fortíssimo pedia para ir e deixar o telefone de lado, mas como uma mão invisível pedindo para retornar e atender, permaneceu.

Um pouco trêmula atendeu.

"Madre?" Arrastou a palavra como se não quisesse saber se fosse outro alguém.

"Marguerite!Como vai você?Aposto que muito bem... e aí, muito trabalho, muito café expresso..." A voz parecia irritar-se.

"Quem está falando?".

"Ora não se faça de boba minha querida amiga Marguerite!Sou eu!..." Ouviu uma risada abafada.

"Eu vou desligar".

"... Acho melhor não..." Ao fundo Marguerite parecia ouvir um lamento, um choro precisamente.Ela reconheceria àquela voz em qualquer lugar.

"MADRE!" Ela gritou quase em lágrimas.

"Oh! Mais não é sua querida 'madrecita' mesmo?... Mas, se quiser vê-la, viva, saia agora de sua casinha e venha sozinha, encontra-la na antiga rua Soleños. Você conhece bem, não?".

"O que você fez com ela?Madre!...Alo?Não desligue!Por favor...". Chorava Marguerite ao ouvir que a ligação estava encerrada.

Do outro lado da linha a senhora estava sendo amarrada novamente e levada por dois homens.Enquanto Antonio caminhava em direção a saída.

.........................................

John esperava impaciente por Marguerite na porta de sua lanchonete.Já eram quase oito horas. "Ela não costuma se atrasar".

Decidiu ir até sua casa.Quem sabe se encontrariam no caminho.

.........................................

Marguerite estava desolada.Seus olhos inchados e vermelhos de tanto chorar pareciam ter secado.Em sua mente passavam mil coisas horríveis.Todo este tempo sem notícias seria notado se ele não estivesse com os pensamentos nas nuvens. Culpou-se mil e uma vezes por ter deixado sua mãe sozinha quando saíram de sua casa, se culpou também por não ter ligado quando sabia que não era comum não receber nenhum telefonema.Por que não desconfiou de nada antes?

E principalmente.Por que pegariam sua mãe?Quem quis seqüestra-la?

Sabia muito bem que no mundo de hoje, as pessoas são cada vez mais suspeitas e que cada passo tinha de ser cauteloso. E não deu ouvidos aos conselhos de sua mãe. "Por que fui tão tola?".

Outra coisa que notou ao longo da solitária caminhada ao destino.Se for um seqüestro, o seqüestrador ou os seqüestradores, não sabia ao certo quantos estavam envolvidos, fariam uma troca.Mas não lhe pediram nada.

Agora parecia que as palavras ao telefone eram marteladas em sua cabeça.

Depois de um tempo recorde, Marguerite chegou a rua escura, um antigo ponto de prostituição, um lugar escuro e perigoso.E deserto, o que não era normal àquelas horas da noite.

Ela olhou a sua volta procurando por alguém, mas nada viu.Só então se deu conta de que parecia ter ouvido aquela voz antes.Será que conhecia o criminoso?

Um murmúrio foi ouvido.Ela sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe por todo o corpo quando se virou e viu sua mãe, muito diferente do normal, caminhar amordaçada em sua direção.

"Madre..." Disse baixinho já em prantos enquanto largava a bolsa e corria para ajudá-la.A mulher parecia querer dizer algo e então, depois de um abraço forte, Marguerite a livrou do pano.

"Corra Marguerite, é uma cilada!Corra!" Implorou a mulher fortemente.

Marguerite não teve tempo de dizer qualquer coisa.Em instantes viu-se cercada por uns seis grandes homens.Agarrou-se a sua mãe que a abraçava com as forças que lhe restavam.

De longe, um homem de terno amarelo caminhava em sua direção.Ele batia palmas, e a reflexão da luz do poste não permitiu que Marguerite visse seu rosto.Ele se aproximava.

"Bravo...Bravo!Excelente!Olha, vocês deviam ser atrizes, que cena mais comovente!... Se eu não estivesse tão furioso eu mandaria fazer uma pipoca... Mas, negócios são negócios!" Abriu os braços gesticulando e a mulher se afastou.

"Fique longe de nós!" Imponente, Soledad interferiu.

"Ainda não aprendeu a lição vovó?" Com isso ele ordenou que dois homens pegassem a senhora novamente e a seguraram.

Lutando contra eles, Marguerite batia e chorava tentando impedir que levassem Soledad para longe de si.

"Ai que feio Marguerite, aposto que não foi essa a educação que sua mãe deu".

O homem viu que ela não lhe dava ouvidos e continuava a lutar em vão com os brutamontes.Ele se aproximou e a segurou pelos braços.

Agora tudo girou na mente dela.Finalmente reconheceu o homem com voz se uma vertigem tivesse tomado conta de seu corpo, ela olhou agora com indiferença. "Você?" Surpresa concluiu.

"Estava com saudades também meu amor.E você?Saudades deste lugar, de seu verdadeiro lar?".

Ela se soltou daquelas mãos indelicadas e cuspiu em seu rosto. "O que você fez com minha mãe seu monstro?" Gritou.

"O que devia ser feito! Mas, não vim aqui para conversar". Disse limpando bruscamente o rosto.

Assim que disse isso, todos os homens saíram da rua rapidamente, deixando apenas Soledad presa aos capangas e Marguerite, com Antonio.

"O que vai fazer?" Perguntou aterrorizada caminhando para trás lentamente.

"Acerto de contas!" Dizendo isto ele lhe deu um soco no estômago, fazendo-a ficar sem ar.Caiu de joelhos diante do homem e de sua mãe que gritou desesperada.Mas seu pesadelo estava apenas começando.

.............................................

John chamou por Marguerite mas ninguém respondeu.Nem Vera estava em casa.

Preocupou-se.Havia alguma coisa errada, ele tinha quase certeza.Seu coração estava ficando apertado, sufocando-o inconfortável.

Mas infelizmente não sabia o que fazer.Virou-se e caminhou de volta, quem sabe ela o estava esperando na lanchonete, tendo tomado um caminho diferente.

Mas seu coração insistia em lhe amedrontar.

Ele não tinha medo, porém as circunstâncias indicavam para que se preocupasse.Mais e mais.

"Traga-a para mim a salvo". John levou um grande susto ao perceber o que sua boca disse enquanto passava em frente à pequena igreja sem que ele mesmo percebesse.

Balançou a , decidiu não pensar mais no assunto.Se conseguisse não pensar nela.

.............................................

O relógio marcava exatas dez horas da noite.John havia permanecido em frente sua lanchonete pensando no que poderia fazer para procura-la.Olhava para todas as direções possíveis, e nada via, além da escuridão e dos poucos postes com iluminações.

Recostado na porta, olhou para o céu. Esta noite não parecia estar tão bonita como as anteriores em Santa Madalena.O ar parecia pesado para John, as estrelas pequenas demais para serem admiradas.O brilho da lua estava ofuscado e algumas nuvens passeavam por ali.

Assim sentia-se sem Marguerite.Aquela mulher que em pouco tempo conquistou seu coração de tal maneira que pensava nela quase todo o tempo.Tudo em sua vida agora a envolvia.Sorriu, ao lembrar-se de como ela teve habilidade em ajuda-lo com a máquina recém comprada, e como isso contribuiu para a amizade de ambos.

E pensar que Antonio pedira que o arranjasse para Marguerite.Mas de que jeito?Se a cada encontro, ele se envolvia mais com ela do que com as reais intenções.Sempre quando tentava tocar no assunto de uma possível aproximação dela e Antonio desviavam de um assunto e rapidamente entravam em outro, não dando nenhuma chance se quer de dialogar.Ele agora agradecia por isso. "Onde estará Antonio?". Perguntou-se lembrando de que não o viu desde o dia em que estivera em sua lanchonete e que percebeu suas reais intenções para com Marguerite.Ele não podia permitir que alguém magoasse sua amiga.

.............................................

"E que fique bem esclarecido..." O homem parou para tomar fôlego. "... Se não será minha, não será de ninguém!!!".

A mulher violentamente machucada estava ao chão, incapaz de se mexer de tanta dor.Dona Soledad correu desesperada para abraçar a filha quase inconsciente.Tinha ferimentos por quase todo o corpo.

Antonio limpou as mãos um pouco sujas de sangue em um lenço que trazia no bolso.Seus olhos castanho-escuros expressavam toda a raiva que sentia no momento.Apenas parou de dar a surra em Marguerite pois estava exausto.Pareceu ter descarregado toda a revolta que sentia na mulher.

Ao sinal do homem, ele andou apressado, às vezes dando olhadas para mãe e filha no chão, entrando rapidamente no carro, sumindo daquela rua. "Agora é com você meu amiguinho... John". Dizia fintando o nada enquanto os homens dentro do carro carregavam algumas armas.

Soledad olhou para a filha que respirava lentamente com certa dificuldade.Acariciou o rosto ferido com tanta pena, e sentia como se estivesse definhado.

"John..." Murmurou ela.

Soledad surpreendeu-se da filha ter conseguido dizer algo, e a ouviu repetir algumas vezes.Tentou acalma-la, dizendo que a levaria para um hospital.Ela não queria.

"Ele corre..." Deu uma dolorosa pausa enquanto gemia um pouco colocando a mão levemente na cabeça. "John corre perigo... Tem que avisa-lo...".

"Tenho que leva-la a um médico!!!".

"Não... por favor, só precisamos... precisamos voltar para Madalena... e... dizer a ele... Por favor madre...".

"Oh minha Santa!Nos ajude!!!" Clamou Soledad em desespero.

Alguns segundos depois um carro lentamente se aproximava.Tomada pela situação, Dona Soledad pediu que se aproximasse.Havia um casal no carro e sem perguntar ou demonstrar qualquer espanto, ajudaram a carregar Marguerite e a senhora imediatamente para o carro.

Muito prestativos e mostrando-se solidários à situação, não quiseram saber de nada sobre o que acontecera, somente obedecendo ao pedido de irem até Santa Madalena.

Intimamente, Soledad agradecia muito.Tinha certeza de que a Santa atendera a sua súplica.

Reparou que havia no carro, duas grandes pedras esverdeadas penduradas como enfeite, em formato quase oval.Se sua tristeza não fosse tão grande, notaria a exótica beleza daquelas pedras.

.............................................

John descia o olhar sereno que tomava conta de si. Ao longe, agora viu que duas pessoas se aproximavam.

Inexplicavelmente, seu coração começou a bater mais forte.Uma falta de ar quase o sufocou e finalmente, reconheceu Marguerite e sua mãe arrastando-se em sua direção. Aterrorizado com aquela visão rapidamente correu para socorrer as duas.

Viu-se agora como alguns anos atrás, sentindo a mesma dor em que sentiu, ao saber a notícia do falecimento de sua família.Estava em choque.

"John..." Marguerite chamou sem forças, caindo desmaiada em seus braços, para seu desespero.

.............................................

Vera foi com José escolher a roupa que alugaria para o casamento com as economias que conseguiram reservar.Voltavam para casa, e Vera logo estranhou as luzes da casa de sua amiga estarem apagadas.

José olhou para a expressão de sua noiva e logo entendeu. "Deixa a prima namorar Vera...".

"Mas ela não está em casa".

"Há!Como sabe???".

"Alguma luz estaria acesa".

José rodou os olhos. "Vera, Vera, como você é inocente!".

Ela olhou surpreendida para o homem ao seu lado que sorria. "O que foi?".

"Ela deve estar com John, os dois devem estar brincando de lobo mau e chapeuzinho vermelho, no bosque escuro" Deu uma risadinha. "Entendeu?".

Vera balançou a cabeça, mas poderia ser verdade.Talvez estivessem só namorando.

Os dois entraram na casa e se jogaram exaustos no sofá, depois de andarem o dia todo.

.............................................

"Quem...?" John balbuciou fazendo um curativo no supercílio de Soledad, que segurava a mão da filha ainda dormente na cama.

"... Ele a machucou... na frente de meus olhos... E não pude fazer nada...". Murmurava ela quase em prantos.

"Não sei se está bem por dentro". Continuava ele demonstrando muita preocupação.

"... Ele bateu em minha filha, sem piedade... bateu em minha filha e a reduziu a pó, diante de meus olhos..." Em choque, Soledad dizia as frases sempre olhando para o vazio, com perceptível mágoa na voz.

John segurou o rosto da senhora delicadamente, fazendo-a olhar para ele. "Ela vai ficar bem.Eu prometo.Só precisa me dizer quem fez esta monstruosidade, quem foi?".

Soledad respirou fundo e agora olhava a filha.Balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, exausta. "Você corre perigo meu filho, vocês dois correm grande perigo...".

John engoliu seco e ajeitou o cobertor nas costas da senhora. "Ela tem razão".

Ele havia limpado todos os ferimentos de Marguerite com extremo cuidado.Apesar de não ter terminado o curso alguns anos atrás de enfermagem por questões econômicas, sabia exatamente como agir.

Havia mais hematomas do que cortes.Pelo inchaço, o braço esquerdo estava fraturado. Enfaixou o braço esquerdo de Marguerite, improvisando uma tala, até que pudesse leva-la para um hospital, para que pudesse colocar o gesso.

.......................................

A noite passada em claro por John pareceu não afetá-lo visivelmente.A noite inteira, pedindo para que ficasse boa e que acordasse logo.Precisava vê-la bem.Nunca a vira se quer com tristeza no olhar, sempre irradiava alegria por onde passasse.Nunca vira-se tão abalado desde então.

Dona Soledad havia dormido alguns instantes antes.Também passara a noite acordada.Depois de tomar um chá ela acalmou e conversou com John sobre Antonio.

Inexplicavelmente, um sentimento de revolta crescia mais e mais dentro pode ser tão tolo, e não ter percebido o interesse fútil do homem em relação à Marguerite?

Sentia nojo de Antonio.Sentia rancor e ódio.Nunca teve este sentimento por ninguém, mas desde o dia em que o homem estivera estranho em sua lanchonete, notou algo diferente em seus olhos, e não estava errado.

"Vou atrás dele, vou acabar com sua raça".

"Por favor, John, não faça besteiras! Ele é perigoso, não está sozinho, é um bandido!".

Lembrou das palavras que a senhora dissera mais de uma vez a ele.Mas nenhum conselho seria bastante para fazer sumir todos os ferimentos de Marguerite e o sentimento de vingança.Não deixou de dar a razão para a senhora, mas não ficaria de braços cruzados por muito tempo. "A hora dele irá chegar, se não for por minhas mãos".

Pensava e repensava no assunto, até que sentiu uma mão segurar seu braço.

"Marguerite!". Sussurrou olhando a mulher se mexer.

Ela olhou para o homem de joelhos e com lágrimas nos olhos, disse com voz fraca. "... Graças a Deus você está aqui...".

Um peso saiu das costas dele que sorriu comovido por ela ter acordado.

..........................................

"Tem certeza de que não sabe onde estava?" John perguntou dando a xícara de café para a senhora que balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Era Mérida madre?".

"Não sei...".

As perguntas foram rápidas e objetivas.John não queria estender o assunto.

Soledad parecia bem melhor.Alimentou-se bem e já não mais aparentava tanta fragilidade.Marguerite continuava na cama ainda com o braço enfaixado.

John não deixou de estar ao lado de Marguerite, segurando sua mão a todo tempo.

"Foi horrível John..." Marguerite deitou a cabeça em seu peito e ele a abraçou quase que nocauteado pelas palavras.Pareceu sentir a dor que ela sofrera naquele abraço.

Soledad os deixou a sós no quarto.

John olhou para a mulher frágil em seus braços e a segurou mais firme. "Não vou deixar que nada de ruim aconteça a você, juro pela minha vida".

...........................................

Soledad estava sentada na lanchonete vazia que John decidiu não abrir.Olhou para a rua e viu um menino parar de bicicleta em frente à porta, com um envelope na mão.Achou estranho, mas foi ver o que era.

..........................................

"Vou leva-la ao hospital para engessar esse braço, não vamos demorar".

"Por favor John, não quero sair daqui, ele pode estar lá fora, esperando você e..".

Era inútil persistir, Marguerite estava irredutível. "Então trarei um médico para cá, e não adianta recusar, já está decidido".

Marguerite suspirou. "Não sei como agradecer você".

"É simples, engesse esse braço e fique boa logo". Beijou-lhe a mão.

"Obrigada". Sorriu.

Pouco tempo depois, um enfermeiro formado, ex colega de classe de John, estava em sua casa engessando o braço de Marguerite.

John agradeceu muito e se despediram logo.

Ele estava apreensivo.Pensava em vingança, pela primeira vez em sua vida.Aquele crime não podia ser esquecido.Foram feitas marcas, no corpo de uma pessoa e na alma de duas.Ele se sentia na responsabilidade de tomar as rédeas da situação, mas ao mesmo tempo se punia por não lhe vir uma idéia em sua mente.

A policia estava fora de questão.Se não estavam envolvidos no caso, só concordariam em investigar algo por alto em troca de alguma "recompensa".

Ele mesmo chegou a uma conclusão.Descobriu que agora, Marguerite era seu ponto fraco.E não descansaria até resolver a questão e fazer justiça.

Dona Soledad entrou vagarosamente no quarto.Estava com um envelope nas mãos e imediatamente entregou a John.Por fora do papel amarelado, estava escrito seu nome.

John olhou questionando a senhora que meneou a cabeça.

Sem hesitar, abriu o envelope, contendo apenas um bilhete, escrito em papel pautado.

CONTINUA...


	21. Capítulo Vinte e Um

Comments:

Si Betinha: Si, to pegando esta música do Luiz Miguel, e vou ouvi-la com muito carinho, com certeza vai fazer parte do repertório He!Ah, o filmezinho que eles foram ver?Está concorrendo ao Oscar!LOL, super dramático e emocionante, dá um banho em Titanic, Pearl Harbor... lol! Tomara que te sobre bastante tempo Sisi, fica chato sem sua Review.. =(, o importante é que lê a Fic!( e gosta, he!!!) =)

Kistis, Rinoa e Vania: Concordo com vc, pois e a FIC TARDA MAIS NÃO FALHA! =D Ah.. O bilhete?A seguir.. =)

Claudia Barros: Bem vinda ao mundo FF!Legal saber que lê a minha fic, =)!Esse Antônio é um revoltado da vida coitado... Mas ele terá o que merece, pode esperar! =)

Jéssy: Sumida, vc apareceu!!!Apareça mais vezes ok?! E a dança foi um sucesso, que bom que vc também gostou! =D

Towanda: Lol, pelo jeito vo ter que pagar tratamento estético pra todas as leitoras, por perdas de unhas, cabelos, peles, testas, dedos e por aí segue rs...e quanto ao ônibus é só dizer quando irá sair!=)

Nessa Reinehr: ótima observação eihn!Já mato a charada então?! Hehehe... Aqui está o capítulo, pronto para ser devorado!=)

Rosa: Isso mesmo, torturas!!!Boa Rosa, depois me passa a lista desses castigos aí que a gente leva no busão!Tadinha da Rosa Soledad he!Mais deu agonia até em mim.José e Vera... não liga pro que sair desses dois, pois não presta rs...! =)

Camila Geisa: Que legal, assim podemos usar você para alguma coisa quando o busão chegar perto da casa do Tonhão, he!!! Ora ora, o que temos aqui: Uma Review!De quem??? Camila Geisa!!! Confesso que foi muita surpresa em ver sua Review Ca, depois daquilo tudo, sinceramente... Bem, então o que era pra ser dito já foi dito e o mais importante é que resolvermos num acordo muito justo! Aqui está o capítulo, espero que este seja melhor recebido, viu?! =)

Taiza: Outra que precisa de muito suco de maracujá lol!Calma muié!A hora dele "está a chegar", vcs n estão acreditando?!!?!?!Ok... óia as palavra feia eihn! Rs, vo mandar passar pimenta!O próximo cap.?? Ta aqui!

ESSA FIC ME TROUXE MUITAS ALEGRIAS, E COM ELA, MUITAS REVIEWS, HE!OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE DEIXARAM REVIEWS POR TODA A TRAMA, ESTOU MUITO FELIZ, APESAR DE QUE NÚMEROS NÃO SIGNIFICAM A APROVAÇÃO POSITIVA, O LEGAL É QUE HOUVE ESTA APROVAÇÃO!RECORD ABSOLUTO, MUITO OBRIGADA, UMA BIG BEIJOKA A TODOS VOCÊS!

...E AGUARDEM, POIS LÁ VÊM NOVIDADES SOBRE ESTA FIC!...

.....................................................

Santa Madalena – Capítulo Vinte e Um – Penúltimo capítulo

.....................................................

"_Esteja em frente à sua 'espelunca' ao meio dia de hoje para acerto de contas. Prometo não mata-lo rapidamente. Com amor, Antônio"._

John leu aquelas palavras e engoliu seco.Era a hora da vingança, de por um ponto final em tanto sofrimento.

"E então, o que diz? Quem mandou?". Marguerite ansiou pela resposta.

John aparentava tranqüilidade e apenas dobrou o pequeno papel e o colocou de volta no envelope. "Um bilhete de encomenda...". Respondeu sem olha-la nos olhos, pouco habitual.

Soledad se tranqüilizou e deu os ombros. "Bem, vou preparar os comprimidos para você Marguerite".

A senhora deixou a sala indo para a cozinha.

Assim que ficaram a sós, Marguerite encarou John seriamente. "O que há com você? De repente ficou pálido".

"Deve ser algum resfriado, não se preocupe".

"Há muito mais neste bilhete, não?".

"O que quer dizer?".

"Deixe-me ler".

Uma pausa ocorreu e os dois se encararam. "Para quê?".

"Sei que tem algo mais naquele bilhete John" Olhou rapidamente para ver se sua mãe vinha.

"E eu quem sou ciumento, não é!" Tentou disfarçar, mas viu que a mulher não engoliu.

Tomou coragem, e segurou a mão dela delicadamente, impedindo que pegasse o bilhete. "Não há nada demais, fique tranqüila Marguerite".

Ela olhou mais uma vez para o bilhete e cedeu ao pedido.Estaria tão abalada que desconfiara até de um simples envelope.Não há de ser nada demais, pensou.

.....................................................

Antonio estava a caminho no banco de traz do carro preto.A mulher, que o acompanhara desde o começo do seqüestro estava ao seu lado, com uma taça de Martini na mão.

Em frente, estava dois homens de terno, ambos com maletas na mão.

Antonio lambeu os beiços, e esfregou uma mão à outra, virando-se a um dos homens, que abria a maleta.Dentro estava uma arma branca, polida com extremo cuidado, com as Iniciais de seu nome nela escrita em ouro.

Ele sorrindo, ordenou que fechasse a mala, e rapidamente, o outro homem abriu a que estava em seu colo.Nesta, porém, havia uma arma preta, com alguns fios de prata, que ele mesmo mandou embutir.

"Cavalheiros, meus parabéns. Plata fez um trabalho admirável, parabéns, parabéns..." Dizia ele sorrindo, com um brilho cruel no olhar. "Um brinde!" Virou-se à mulher que ora olhava as armas, ora olhava para ele.A beleza das armas não se comparava a nada que tivesse visto antes.

"Um brinde? Para armas bonitinhas?". Retrucou ela com escárnio.

"Não meu amor, um brinde à minha vitória!".Ele e os homens riram. "Linda, mas não entende nada de armas... Essas são as mulheres".

Tomou o gole e ela também, com raiva do que acabara de ouvir.

.....................................................

11:55 AM.

John estava cheio de coragem e de fé.Sabia muito bem o que o homem quis dizer com aquelas poucas palavras, pois essa seria a oportunidade de fazer justiça.Sabia também que seria a única.

Se falhasse, seu fim seria certo.

"Hei" Marguerite assobiou. "Está esperando alguém?".

Acordando de seus pensamentos, meneou a cabeça rapidamente, desviando o olhar da janela do quarto, para a mulher descansando confortável na cama. "Não" e sorriu.

Marguerite lançou um olhar cheio de brilho e chamou-o com o dedo indicador.

Sem hesitar, logo John estava nos braços da mulher que amou desde a primeira vez que a viu, em meio de doces e de tanta vivacidade.

"Como está o braço?".

"Bem melhor..." Lançou um olhar para o gesso com certa indiferença, e voltou a John. "E você como está?".

"Assim como seu braço... em recuperação".

Ela riu lhe deu um rápido beijo. Ficaram ali por alguns segundos silenciosos, e Marguerite questionou novamente. "Posso fazer uma pergunta?". O tom era profundo e John a olhou nos olhos, como sempre preocupado.Ela prosseguiu.

"Se hoje fosse o último dia de sua vida, o que faria?".

Tomado de uma certa emoção, não pode responder de imediato.Talvez aquela pergunta fosse muito real, mesmo que para ela parecesse apenas uma pergunta comum.Mas no momento em que se encontrava, poderia definir-se por ela.

Depois de muito refletir, respondeu calmamente. "Não iria a lugar nenhum, nem comeria até morrer, se está esperando isto..." Disse com bom humor que lhe restava. "... Não deixaria que nada de ruim acontecesse com você, enquanto estivesse vivo".

O sorriso que estava na face dela no começo da frase, foi diminuindo e tomou um ar sério.Ela apenas o admirava, dos muitos modos como fazia quando ouvia suas palavras, sempre tão amáveis.

Antes que John pudesse demonstrar qualquer emoção que o envolvera no momento, replicou a pergunta.

Com o mesmo tom sério, ela respondeu serenamente. "Sabe que daria meu último suspiro a você, também o defenderia com todas as minhas forças".

Ambos sorriram e John a beijou docemente.Tão doce, como se tivesse medo de machuca-la.O beijo foi longo e terno, até que com muito custo, os dois se separaram.

"Não é o fim do mundo ainda!" Brincou ela. "Até lá, teremos todo o tempo do...".

Aquelas palavras o obrigaram a parar no tempo.Queria dizer que sim, talvez aquela mulher estivesse certa, que este fosse sim o fim de seu mundo.

Como se fosse a última vez, ele ficou admirando seu semblante delicado.Tentou prestar bem atenção em todos os detalhes do rosto dela, e como se não fosse o bastante, tocava a ponta dos dedos sobre seus lábios, olhos, nariz e o formato tão certo do rosto.A abraçou mais uma vez, sentindo aquele cheiro que tanto lhe tirou o sono.

Agora aquele cheiro acalmava-o, fazendo com que todas as perturbações fossem afastadas para longe, por alguns segundos.

Mas a hora, em fim já tinha chegado.John levantou-se da cama devagar, como se obrigando e se arrastando para longe, talvez para sempre, de sua amada.

"Vou deixa-la descansar agora" Disse ternamente, e antes de sair do quarto, mais uma vez se permitiu olhar para ela.

Ela concordou sorrindo, e mandou um o jeito tímido de sempre, sorriu e devolveu o beijo no ar.

Fechou a porta quase que sem forças.Tomou a respiração que lhe faltou naquele momento e levantou a cabeça.Seu olhar já era um marrom escuro líquido, agora em seu olhar transparecia todo o desejo de vingança.Não sabia como iria ser aquele encontro, somente a certeza de que seria fatal, para um dos dois.

.....................................................

12:00h AM.

Lá estava John.Estranhamente, a rua estava deserta, e ele, sentado, refletindo os últimos minutos em que estivera com Marguerite.Seu sorriso o acompanharia para sempre, ele jurou.

Um carro preto parou em frente a ele que de pé esperava por Antonio em frente a sua lanchonete.

Primeiro, uma mulher saiu, olhando para os lados, segurando seu vestido vermelho para que não levantasse com o vento.Em seguida, dois homens saíram do carro, ambos com suas maletas, e logo após, Antonio, em seu terno amarelo-claro.

Bateu a porta do carro, e antes de ordenar que o carro partisse, pelo vidro ajeitou seu bigode e o nó da gravata.Olhou no relógio e finalmente, ficou cara a cara com John Cortez.

"Amigo!" Saldou ele sorridente, abrindo os braços para John que o fintava, imóvel em sua frente.

Rapidamente, John deu um soco tão forte na face de Antonio que ele caiu para trás e parecia ter desmaiado.

Se não fosse pelos fortes homens morenos, John teria avançado e acabado com ele.

"Ai" Disse ele mexendo com a mão seu maxilar. "Isso é jeito de receber um amigo?". Debochou.

O homem se levantava devagar, ainda tonto pelo soco, enquanto via John se debatendo, e os homens tentando segura-lo.

"EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ!!!". Gritou John apontando para o homem, que fazia pouco caso.

Antonio se aproximou e deu um soco no ventre de John, que o fez ajoelhar-se sentindo falta de ar, e uma dor crescente. "Pare de ser criança e vamos resolver isto como adultos, está bem? Rolli, Filld..." Chamou os enormes capangas. "As maletas".

Os dois se adiantaram e abriram ambas. Antonio pegou as duas armas e beijou a branca.Ajoelhou-se em frente de John, a inda no chão, e mostrou as duas belas armas.

"Você sabe que eu gosto da Marguerite. Gostava, pois agora ela e a mãe dela devem estar do outro lado do mundo" abafou um riso "Porém, ela se foi e nos deixou. Mas antes disso, você foi um traidor, a roubou de mim".

"Marguerite nunca gostou de você, você não a merece" Dizia ele recobrando ao ar.

"Ahhh!!! E você sim??? Tão bonzinho, tão, tão traidor!" A última frase foi dita altamente e John quase o agarrou, mas ele levantou-se a tempo, e novamente, os dois homens interferiram.

"Está vendo estas belezas aqui?" Mostrou as armas "Foram do velho... Como sou seu amigo, ao contrário de você, vou empresta-las pra você brincar um pouco comigo. Não acha legal?".Riu o homem que agora parecia um louco.

A mulher parecia irritada e mandou os homens largarem John.Ele não teve reação quando ouviu aquelas palavras e parou de medir forças.Antonio queria um duelo.

"Duelo?".

"Que gracinha, ele pensa! Bem, já que você é tão inteligente assim, sabe que sou um homem muito ocupado e que perco tempo conversando". Jogou a arma preta para John. "Vamos ao trabalho homem!".

.....................................................

"Ouviu isso?" Marguerite perguntou com seus grandes e expressivos olhos, para a mãe, sentada à beira da cama.

As duas se levantaram e correram para a janela.

Soledad quase caiu para trás ao ver John sendo impedido por dois homens e as lembranças daqueles dias horríveis voltaram a sua mente, quando viu Antonio.

"Oh meu Deus!" Marguerite exclamou dramaticamente e correu para fora do quarto, antes que sua mãe pudesse dizer alguma coisa, a não ser chamar por ela, e segui-la imediatamente.

.....................................................

Quando ela chegou ofegante na porta que dava para a rua, todos notaram sua presença.

"Marguerite.." Disse o desacreditado John para si mesmo.

"Ora, o que você está fazendo aqui?". Antônio, tão ou mais surpreso cruzou os braços dirigindo-se a ela que ao mesmo tempo empalideceu, vendo a face dele novamente tão obscura.

Marguerite ainda receosa desceu pé por pé os poucos degraus de cimento, enquanto segurava sua saia, ia andando apoiando-se ao olhos já lacrimejando, caminhou vagarosamente, vigiando todos e quaisquer movimentos.

O sol castigava toda a Santa Madalena.

Percorrendo seu olhar por cada um imóvel, os mesmo olhos que agora em lágrimas, se aproximavam de John, questionando-o.

"Não, Marguerite, por favor,...". John mal conseguiu falar.

"Por que não me disse a verdade John..." Perguntou ela entre os dentes, apertando o bilhete na mão.

Agora se encaravam muito próximos, frente a frente. "Perdão, mas não queria que você se envolvesse nisto também".

Dona Soledad estava na porta, ainda imóvel.Antônio rodou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente. "Dá pra ser ou tá difícil eihn, pombinhos?".

Mas Os dois viviam um mundo a parte agora.

"Marguerite, tem que voltar agora, ele pode te..." Não completou a frase, não foi preciso. "Tem que voltar agora".

No mesmo baixo tom, ela replicou. "Me deixou no quarto, enquanto veio assinar sua sentença?".

John a puxou para perto de si e se abraçaram a voz abafada em seu peito, chorou Marguerite. "E ainda me deixou fazer aquelas perguntas idiotas... Como pode não me dizer nada?...".

"Eu queria que você não se preocupasse comigo, quero protegê-la deste monstro, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça na vida... E agora ele sabe que está aqui, e pode feri-la". Disse ele comovido, acariciando carinhosamente seus cabelos soltos.

"Ninguém é capaz de me ferir com você do meu lado, mas tem que estar vivo!!!"Interrompeu ela se aterrando mais ao abraço, que agora lhe parecia essencial. "Fuja John! Por favor, fuja, antes que seja tarde..." Implorou ela.

"Não posso atender este seu pedido, não sou um covarde e não deixarei de lhe dar uma lição!".

"Não é covardia salvar a própria vida!".

"Minha vida acabou alguns anos atrás Marguerite, acabou. Perdi minha família, e com ela, a minha vontade de viver!" Desta vez ele interrompeu aflito. "Já perdi muitas pessoas que amava, não quero perder mais uma, entenda!".

Marguerite havia parado de chorar com aquelas palavras.Sentiu que vieram do fundo do coração daquele homem e agora entedia, olhando profundamente em seus lindos olhos escuros, o porquê de ter ocultado a mensagem do bilhete.

O clima foi brutalmente quebrado por um dos capangas, que arrastou Marguerite para longe de John. Ela tentou resistir, mas foi impossível. John encarou o homem fatalmente, mas este não deu importância. Soledad amparou a filha antes que fosse arremessada ao chão.

"Você" Antonio apontou para Marguerite "Cuido de você depois, parece que quer levar mais umas pancadas!".

"Se encostar a mão nela é um homem morto!".Gritou John enfurecido.

"Que comovente!". Debochou.

.....................................................

Soledad e Marguerite eram só muita fé, as duas pediam juntas para que a Santa protegesse John e que lhe guiasse o alvo para que não errasse e que não fosse acertado.

Em cada arma, somente uma bala.

John agora encarava o que mais temeu durante toda a vida: uma arma.Nunca se quer segurou uma antes.

Seu pai, sua família, e todas as pessoas que amou foram então, mortas por disparos de uma arma.

Não era de se esperar que fosse diferente seu fim, mas não sabia que seria talvez tão cedo.

.....................................................

"Um..." Um dos homens começou a contagem que iria até o mísero número três.

"Papá querido... Desculpe se não fui o filho que o senhor quis ter, me desculpe por não ter terminado a nossa promessa de acabar reformando a lanchonete dos Cortez.Espero que possa me perdoar...".

"Dois...".

"... Luzia e meu anjo, Maria,... Irei encontra-las algum dia, e pedirei o perdão merecido.Desculpe se não fui o marido e nem o pai que vocês precisavam, mas acreditem, mas tentei com todo o amor que me restava... Se não fui o melhor que fiz, foi o melhor que sabia fazer...".

John e Antônio deram cada um, um passo enquanto os números eram contados, sendo que estavam já a quase 5 metros antes de ser iniciada a contagem.

"TRÊS!".

Marguerite e Soledad se apegaram nas forças de cada uma, fechando os olhos fortemente.

A mente de John ficou vazia.

E Antônio manteve sua frieza.

Os capangas antes que pudesse ver o resultado dos tiros, foram atingidos pela misteriosa mulher, em um golpe certeiro na cabeça de cada um.

Os tiros foram disparados!!! Tarde demais, para um dos lados!!!

"JOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNN!!!" Gritou Marguerite quando abriu os olhos lacrimejados, já correndo para o homem estirado ao chão.

Soledad a seguiu ainda envolvida pela oração, correu para junto dos dois.

Antônio também estava ao chão.Os tiros pareceram ecoar muito tempo depois por Santa Madalena.

Mais que depressa, Marguerite pensou na face que viu quando fechara os olhos, enquanto corria ao encontro de John. Era Santa Madalena, tinha certeza!

Antônio foi acertado, no peito em cheio lhe varara a bala.Jazia ao chão, agonizando na poça de sangue que se formava pouco a pouco sob seu peito, manchando o palito amarelo.

Marguerite rapidamente atirou-se ao chão, já colocando sob seu colo, lhe tapando o ombro ferido pela bala de raspão.

"Gracias Santa! Gracias!!!". Clamava Marguerite sorrindo.

John parecia estático, não acreditando no que acabara de ocorrer.Pareceu acordar de um sonho ruim, quando Marguerite apareceu, e clareou sua mente.

"Venceu John! Venceu!!!". Ela continuava a sorrir e então John pareceu se dar conta de que tinha acertado o tiro.

Soledad estava junto ao dois, também comemorando, e só depois se lembrou de Antônio e o procurou, a fim de confirmar seu fim.

Mas novamente o terror voltou a sua face, vendo o homem apontar novamente a mira para os dois.

Antônio havia trapaceado colocando em seu revólver duas balas.

"Ele está vivo!!!" Gritou Soledad, chamando assim a atenção de John e sua filha.

E mais um tiro foi disparado.Só que desta vez, a mulher que estava com Antônio sacou uma arma e atirou nele, antes que pudesse atirar.

O homem deu seu último suspiro e morreu com os olhos fintados em sua traidora.

.....................................................

Esta mulher identificou-se como uma policial disfarçada, e que só assim conseguiu infiltrar no esquema na gangue de Antônio, que aterrorizava já o país há alguns anos.Foi esta mesma que foi responsável por inúmeros crimes, como os assassinatos por drogas em Mérida, e principalmente, no falado assalto a banco onde morreram uma mulher e uma criança.

Foi ela quem não deixou que Soledad viesse a falecer de fraqueza, sempre dando algo de comer pela madrugada secretamente, e colocando remédios em sua bebida.

Não pode até então impedir Antônio de lesionar Marguerite, alegando que o homem tomou esta decisão sem mesmo uma consulta qualquer, como era de costume, então pega de surpresa.

E esta foi a oportunidade ideal para pegá-lo em flagrante.Assim, sem que ninguém percebesse, fez o desvio de mira da arma branca.E foi então mais uma vez surpreendido por ele, não sabendo da existência de mais uma bala em seu revólver.

"Como podemos agradecê-la?" Perguntou Marguerite ao final dos curativos que ela mesma fez no braço de John.

"Isso mesmo, como podemos agradecer a senhora?". John insistiu.

"Querem mesmo saber John?... Fuja para bem longe! Fuja e se possível para fora do país!".

Os dois ficaram sem entender e surpresos; não podia fugir, não agora!Já estaria tudo acabado, para quê fugir?

"Escutem, a lei não permite mais duelos, então terei que prender John, ao menos que fuja, e fique fora da área por no mínimo sete anos, até que o caso seja dado como encerrado".

Explicou também que a polícia já tinha tudo armado, e que pediu as pessoas que permanecessem em suas casas até às 5 da tarde, por motivos diversos.

"Espere... por que está nos ajudando?".

"Odeio histórias de amor que não acabem com o 'viveram felizes para sempre', ou pelo menos até o 'felizes'...". Em fim a face séria sorriu rapidamente.

"John... Irei com você".

Os dois se olharam. Sabiam que era a única saída, a única decisão a ser tomada rapidamente.

"Então andem logo, peguem o necessário, não têm muito tempo, a polícia está a caminho..." Encorajou a boa policial.

Concordaram. Marguerite parou e olhou para sua 'madre', que estava com as lágrimas por rolarem a qualquer momento.

Sorriu bondosamente à filha, como sempre o a voz firme e decidida, sempre carinhosa, a mãe prosseguiu. "Segue o seu coração filha minha, e que Santa Madalena continuem acompanhando vocês. Têm a minha benção".

CONTINUA...


	22. Capítulo Vinte e Dois FINAL

Comments: Special Comments no final da página!!! Quero Review neste último também eihn!!! E qualquer dúvida podem dizer na Review final que eu respondo nos e-mails! =D

Nessa Reinehr: Poxa Nessa, acredite, eu também gostaria muito, muito mesmo que esta fic fosse eterna, mas tudo que é bom dura pouco, e por que não, uma continuação?é por isso que haverá uma continuação, e por pessoas como você, que sempre atenciosa, deixam review e principalmente, lutam pelo que querem!(credo, a influência das eleições entrou em mim?!).

Jully007-tlw: Não tem problema alguma Jully!Sei o que é não ter muito tempo on-line, sei bem! Hehehehe... Mas de qualquer forma você deixou review e é isso que importa!!! Obrigada! (Aí vai por e-mail o capítulo, me diz se chego ok?!)

Taiza: Tata!Não, morrer no meio da Fic não vale, quem iria mandar Review!?!?!?! Eihn?!?!?! Intaum heheh... Fica vivinha aí eihn!Torturas? quem sabe, na continuação outro vilão se preste ao cargo.. Falo tudo Ta, essa fic pode agradar todo mundo, graças a Deus! =D

Kistis-Rinoa: Não entre em stress miga, já está ele aqui, prontinho pro seu bel prazer!=)

Lady K: APARECEU A MARGARIDA OLÊ OLÊ OLÁ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALELUIA!!! S. ROXTON COM CONVÊNIO COM A SANTA MADALENA TROUXERAM A FIEL DE VOLTA!!!!!! LOL.

Rs... continuar até 23 de Setembro até pode sabe.. (Mas já assumi o compromisso de dar uma continuação pra ela, =)Lol o livrinho do amor fez sucesso, ai se a Vera fica sabendo rs.... Beijokaxxx mana, que bom que tu voltou!!!

Jéssica: Uma das mensagens da Fic é exatamente essa que você disse: "Não importa como ou quando, o John tem a missão de defender a Marguerite".

Sisi Bettinha: LOL, o filme confesso que até eu tive vontade de ver, só pra ouvir o passarinho lol!!! Super, euzinha? (ai que vrigunha!!!) Bigadu, fico mto feliz vindo isso de você Sisi! E ó, to esperando as fotos dos quadros, pois agora to curiosa pra ver todos eihn!!! Vo fazer o possível pra tentar fazer o scanerr a lanchonete do John he!

Jéssy: eu tdb que você gostou da Fic, pena que chegou o seu fim... temporário né? Pois como vc disse, vai haver sim uma continuação, uma felicidade mto grande pra mim e tenho certeza que pra vc tmbm!!!

Spirita: Pipi!!! Eis aqui tua Review miga:Brigada Pi, também odeio o Antonio(odiava pois agora ele está mortinho!hehehe).Nunca fiquei tão feliz pela morte de alguém lol!Olha, suas dúvidas, ao menos parte delas irão ser esclarecidas neste capítulo, ta?Não se preocupe!Em relação a surra que a Marguerite levou, realmente pesso desculpas a todos por não ter dito algumas coisas essenciais antes sobre isso.Antonio não bateu nela com intenção de mata-la, aí seria muita violência né!Ele só quis dar uma lição(que na cabeça dele, ela merecia uma!).Entenderam??? =)

Voltando Pi... Não é porque o John está amando outra mulher que ele vai esquecer a sua família não é?Acredito que ele disse isso como um desabafo, e na verdade, ele se culpa pela morte delas, é por isso que ele é tão magoado e ressentido com a vida tadinho.. A marg, com certeza ta aí pra curar essa ferida dele, e aos poucos ele se livra dos fantasmas do passado.Ai Pi, que inocência!!! Policial é policial, ainda mais ela que conhecia todo mundo e o Antonio de longa data, ela já estava na cola dele por tempos, e acredito que pra ela foi fácil quando eles se distraíram.. Por isso que não estendi muito a cena deles no carro, antes do duelo, pois ela teria sim a oportunidade qualquer de fazer isso sim.Mas cabe a vocês e suas imaginações tentar descobrir como!

As alterações nas personalidades e nos caráteres foi necessária.A Fic é totalmente diferente então..!... Inspiração , inspiração mesmo Pi, acho que não tive.Tive sim, uma mistura, tipo, imaginei personagens engraçados e cativantes de várias histórias e com isso, tirei o que mais achei de interessante em cada um e com isso, nasceu Vera e José.(Que na verdade são encarnações bem humoradas da Vee e Ned).

Quanto a adoção... leia e confira!!!E núpcias só depois do casório hehehe.. Não sei os outros quesitos. =)

Towanda: é infelizmente este é o último, mas haverá uma continuação, não se preocupe! =B

Camila Geisa: Tudo bem, qualquer dúvida manda na Review ok?! Beijokaxxx e preste atenção ao final da Fic, na pequena 'surpresa' que eu disse...

Claudia B: O final está aqui, e bem vinda ao mundo das FF!Sim, eles precisam de um tempo afastados, imagine a volta como será! =)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santa Madalena - Capítulo Vente e Dos – FINAL

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ai graças a Deus!" Um abraço confortável envolveu a jovem e a anfitriã. "Estava com medo que...".

"Não, não criança, está tudo bem, tudo bem.." Soledad beijou sua quase afilhada.

José veio também deu um abraço na senhora, a cobrindo de beijos. "Como estão as coisas, já podemos sair?".

Soledad meneou positiva e foi abaixando a cabeça lentamente, e seu sorriso ia desaparecendo.

"... Onde estão Marguerite e John?". Vera questionou tentando olhar nos olhos da mulher, que em fim, ergue a cabeça decidida.

Olhou para Vera, que ainda tinha em seus braços e apenas sorriu, emocionada.

Soledad gentilmente segurou ambas as mãos deles e os conduziu até o sofá.Sentou-se ao meio e segurando uma mão de cada um deles, respirou fundo e começou a contar-lhes tudo o que ocorrera.

À medida que ia dizendo, os dois incrédulos, como verdadeiros discípulos, pareciam não crer que tudo ocorrera assim, tão brutalmente com ela, e ainda, eles não souberam de absolutamente nada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

De mãos dadas, John e Marguerite caminhavam em ritmo apressado até o destino, um ônibus, um dos muitos clandestinos que deixam o país diariamente.

O ônibus estava fora de Santa Madalena tendo assim, que andarem muito até o destino final temporário.

Caminharam sob o sol escaldante mexicano, na estrada de areia deserta, carregando apenas uma maleta e os corações esperançosos, em busca de uma nova vida.

De um lado, a vegetação típica da região.Cactos e algumas resistentes plantas enfeitavam o caminho por onde passavam.

John receava por chegar ao ônibus o quanto antes, pois sabia que Marguerite ainda estava um pouco debilitada e não queria correr o risco de serem alcançados pela polícia local, preocupando-se toda hora em dar certas olhadas para trás.

A cada olhada, uma lembrança enchia sua cabeça de cenas e recordações de toda a sua vida naquela cidade, em que nunca tinha deixado, vieram como um raio.Algumas delas enterrava pontos de interrogações sobre sua atitude.

Mas ao olhar a brava mulher a seu lado, todas as questões e inseguranças desapareciam, e somente, ela, sua força e coragem e claro, seu amor crescendo a cada dia, permanecia em seu ser, lhe dando tudo o que precisava ter naquele momento.

"Estamos chegando Marguerite... Estamos chegando" Encorajava-a quase sem fôlego avistando o ônibus não muito longe dali.Marguerite cansada sorriu, abraçando seu companheiro.

"Vamos conseguir amor...". Disse ela se aconchegando mais a ele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mas... mas como deixou eles fugirem assim tia?". José parecia inconformado.

"Era a única maneira, não tinha outro jeito Zé! Não ouviu toda a história?" Vera respondeu pela senhora.

"Não, não pode ser... Nas 'véspias' do meu casamento eles me aprontam uma coisa dessas!".

"Pára Zé!!! Ta deixando a tia nervosa!!!".

"Desculpa tia, mas não consigo acreditar!".

"E então, Antônio morreu mesmo?".

"Sim minha filha... quem diria, um homem daqueles comandar uma quadrilha.. Se bem que eu nunca fui com o jeitão dele e isso serve para mostrar que nem tudo o que ouvimos por aí é mentira..".

"Calma, me bateu uma coisa agora aqui... Como você e o John conheceram aquele cafetão do Antônio?".

José fez uma expressão de desânimo ao tocar no nome daquele monstro. "Eu estava na fila de entrevista, para o emprego da loja de autopeças em Mérida e ele estava na fila comigo.Fomos aceitos e começamos a trabalhar juntos e como ele era de Santa Madalena também, nós íamos para o trabalho no mesmo ônibus..".

"E o John?".

"Ah, depois eu apresentei eles, eu tinha carregado o John para um bar, depois que ele soube da morte da esposa e da Maria..".

"Então só resta torcer para que eles consigam seguir a vida deles em paz desta vez... Vou sentir falta de Marguerite..." Vera baixou a cabeça. "Dos dois...".

"É, eu também".

"Todos nós.. Só nos resta mesmo, rezar, para que tudo corra bem e que em breve, nos tenhamos notícias".

"Boas notícias".

Um momento de silêncio se fez.Várias coisas passeavam em suas mentes.

"Onde será que os dois estão agora?". José indagou, chamando a atenção das mulheres que trocaram olhares.

Tempos depois, por curiosidade eles pediram secretamente a ajuda da policial que os ajudou, Mercedez, a procurar saber do assalto no banco.Dados quase que afirmativos apontaram que realmente, um dos bandidos que trocou tiro com policiais da época era Antonio Sanches.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na porta do ônibus ano setenta e seis, John pegou o dinheiro no bolso e deu a um dos homens que trancavam a passagem, com seus cigarros e bigodes.

Dinheiro liberado e contado, eles puderam entrar no ônibus.Puxando Marguerite pela mão firmemente, subiram alguns degraus e caminharam pelo veículo quase lotado.

Ao caminhar, viram pessoas de todas as classes e todas as idades, das mais variadas e possíveis condições.Velhos, mulheres grávidas, crianças de uma família inteira, homens de terno e gravata.Havia de tudo e de todos também.Mas todos com o desejo comum de sair do país.

Em fim, sentaram-se ao fundo, nos dois últimos lugares a serem preenchidos.O local era bastante depredado, mas nada que não pudessem suportar por cinco horas.

Tomaram o fôlego necessário, e, pela janela um pouco aberta tentando refrescar-se.

O calor era tanto que eles estavam em bicas.John tirou a camisa e começou abanar Marguerite que se sentiu bem melhor.Ela sorriu, mesmo que imperceptível ainda sim cativante, enquanto olhava para ele empenhado no que fazia.

Depois de algum tempo o ônibus partiu Marguerite permitiu que John parasse.Eles ficaram alguns minutos se olhando até que ele quebrou o silêncio entre eles.

"Como está?".

"Cansada.." Sorriram. "Mas estou bem, obrigada... Estarei bem melhor quando tirar esse gesso e sair daqui". Os dois sorriram.

Marguerite permaneceu olhando para John, que estava olhando pela janela, a pequena cidade sendo deixada para trás.Depois de algum tempo, começou.

"Sei que foi aqui que crescemos e deixar tudo para trás não é fácil... Mas as coisas vão melhorar, acredite".

John concordou, desviando seu olhar até repousar no semblante preocupado da mulher. "Eu sei que vão" tentou forçar um sorriso e ficou sério. "Só vou precisar de uma coisa daqui pra frente".

"O quê?". Perguntou ela ainda incerta.

"De você ao meu lado" Agora olhavam-se nos olhos "Assim, tudo vai dar certo, e vamos poder ser..".

"..Felizes.." Ela murmurou e logo sorriu.

"Felizes". Respondeu ele no mesmo tom, vendo brotar mais um dos lindos sorrisos naqueles lábios que agora eram seus.

Por impulso, ao mesmo tempo os dois deram um beijo, extremamente sentimental.Havia amor e ao mesmo tempo desejo naquele beijo, como se fosse o primeiro.

Era realmente o começo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soledad se empenhou como nunca para que toda a simples cerimônia matrimonial desse certo e que os dois pudessem estar satisfeitos, não por terem seus padrinhos como fugidos, mas que eles estariam bem melhor assim, como eles também.

O tempo passou e José mudou-se para a casa de Vera, o que não foi surpresa pra ninguém.Dona Soledad, por pressão dos recém casados mudou-se para a casa da filha, onde estaria sempre perto de José e Vera, que podiam protege-la de qualquer coisa.

Vera chorou no altar ao ver o lugar dos padrinhos vazios.Mas ao seu lado encontrou o apoio que precisaria.Lugares que pertenciam ainda aos seus amigos, fez-se questão que ninguém os ocupasse.Era uma homenagem por mais simplória que fosse, aos eternos amigos.Pois como todos os outros, eles tinham esperanças de voltar a vê-los.

Soledad rezava todos os dias por sua filha e John, assim como também rezou para que José e Vera conseguissem adotar uma criança.

Ela foi fundamental para o sucesso.Graças ao emprego que ela conseguiu para José, nada mais nada menos que cuidar da lanchonete dos Cortez a pedido do próprio John antes de partir, eles puderam finalizar o processo antes do tempo previsto pelo orfanato.

José não se atreveu a entrar na casa de John, fechando-a assim, sem tirar nem pôr nada, deixando-a como estava.Sempre deixando viva a idéia de que algum dia ele voltaria a jogar conversa fora noite a fora, na pequena sala.

Em fim, o primeiro filho do casal já estava com eles. Oriel, justamente o menino em que Vera havia contado ter afinidade entre tantos.O nome pôde ser escolhido, pois o garoto não tinha certidão de nascimento original, então optaram por este que significa "dourado", pelos cabelos alourados do menino, de apenas três anos.O próprio José escolheu o nome, o que o deixou extremamente emocionado e feliz, repetindo pelos cantos "Meu primeiro filho! Meu Oriel!".

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

John e Marguerite estavam bem.Alugaram um singelo apartamento com as economias que tinham reservado para isso.Infelizmente, não conseguiram sair do país.Preferiam não arriscar.Sabiam sim, que não era bom permanecer sempre em um lugar, tendo noção de que precisariam viajar novamente dentro de alguns meses.Estavam em Acapulco.

Assim que fecharam a porta de quarto, os dois um pouco doloridos da viagem, se jogaram imediatamente na cama.Aliviados de certa forma, estavam muito felizes de poderem ter a chance de construir uma nova vida.

Horas depois de um passeio na praia, estavam descansando à sombra de um coqueiro, em um fim de tarde maravilhoso e dourado.

Marguerite se aconchegou nos braços de seu homem, enquanto conversavam sobre coisas de suas a saudade de Santa Madalena e dos amigos, riam das besteiras e das discussões de Vera e José.

"Será que aqueles malucos vão querer sete pimpolhos atrás deles pelo resto da vida?".

"Se já não estão assim, não é?".

"Oh, bem pensado John.." Os dois riram e espiavam calmamente aquele pôr do sol mágico de Acapulco.Os raios dourados do grande sol que agora parecia mergulhar no mar, iluminando todo o lugar, onde várias outras pessoas apreciavam.

"Sabe..." John abraçou mais Marguerite que agora o encarava. "... sei que já conversamos sobre isto antes... quero me casar com você, mas quero fazer isto somente quando estivermos acertados".

"Eu concordo" Repousou a cabeça em seu ombro fechando os olhos e sentindo o cheiro delicioso que ele sempre teve. "E não é necessário casar se estamos bem assim".

"Mas você quer, não quer?".

Um sorriso foi dado como resposta.

"Também quer ter sete filhos?". Quase riu ao dizer a quantidade.

"Não sou tão gulosa assim John, aliás, não tenho muita vocação pra ser mãe de sete".

"Você ouviu José, não precisa estar casado para se ter um filho...".

"O que quer dizer com isso?".

"Nada meu amor... nada..." Ele sorriu fazendo-a perceber seu tom satírico e rir. "Por enquanto, seremos noivos". Ao dizer as últimas palavras, ela se afastou um pouco, ficando de frente para ele, que pegava um talo com algumas flores que caíram de alguma árvore.Tomou gentilmente a mão dela e, dando uma volta, amarrando cuidadosamente ao dedo dela, que observava sem palavras.

"John" Ela suspirou e depois sorriu, estendendo o braço e olhando o próprio dedo com o talho envolvido.Parecia-lhe tão bonito, poderia ficar admirando-o por horas.Imediatamente, pegou outro ramo em meio da areia e fez o mesmo com suas mãos. Ele observava a cada riso dela, e pensava em como viveria sem aquele sorriso.A resposta era simples; não viveria.

"Pronto, somos noivos... Até comprarmos um anel".

Os dois envolviam-se num caloroso abraço, enquanto em fim, o sol sumia no horizonte.

Ao pé do ouvido, John disse palavras de carinho enquanto era retribuído com várias carícias em sua nuca.E assim permaneceram por um bom tempo, antes de voltarem ao apartamento.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

De uns meses para cá, eles receberam telefonemas de John e Marguerite, dizendo onde estavam e se estavam bem, como afirmavam toda e cada ligação feita.Era um alvoroço, uma alegria só, apesar de ter que durar poucos minutos.Apesar de raros, os telefonemas davam muita alegria para ambos os lados, mas a saudade aumentava inevitavelmente.

Com o tempo, veio o segundo filho, a segunda adoção bem sucedida, resultando em Ramón, um menino cheio de vida e de muita energia para seus poucos 5 anos.A terceira, ainda em processo final com a adoção, a pequena Pilar.Seu gênio forte era comparado muitas vezes por Soledad como sendo muito parecida com Marguerite quando pequena e que se enchia de orgulho de seus "netinhos" como ela mesma os chamava.

Como previsto, vieram as quatro restantes crianças, em menos de três anos: Carlito, o seguidor fiel de José, Emiliano, que gostava de brincar nas árvores, Clarita, que tinha medo de escuro, e o último, Ruano, o mais forte e corajoso de todos, que surpreendia até José com certas brincadeiras de luta.

A reforma da lanchonete foi concluída e finalmente, José teve um bom lucro, com Vera ajudando e Soledad, como babá em casa das sete crianças.A vida dos dois melhorou muito, podendo assim dar boas condições para os filhos, que agora estudavam em um bom colégio de Santa Madalena.

Seis meses depois, José tinha seu primeiro carro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meses e meses...

Soledad preparava o almoço de domingo para ela, José e Vera e para as crianças.

"Todos sentados, ou não vou conseguir fazer nada! Xô! Vão se sentar!" Dava a bronca carinhosa nas crianças que corriam em volta dela, a beira da pia onde cortava alguns legumes.

"CHEGUEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!". José gritou enquanto entrava na casa, seguido por Vera que tomou um susto.

Imediatamente, as crianças correram para abraça-lo, fazendo-o deitar-se ao chão para conseguir abraçar todas. "Ah, eu também estava com saudades!!! Afinal, não nos vemos desde hoje pela manhã não é?!".

Vera beijou cada um e foi correndo para a cozinha. "Achamos este tempero aqui".

"Perfeito querida!!!" Sorriu a senhora pegando logo a pequena garrafa e colocando um pouco na panela. "Onde está José?".

Nem foi preciso responder, ouviram um grito de 'Vamos brincar na rua!', De José e logo, as crianças correndo para fora com ele.

As duas mulheres sorriram. "É outra criança!" Soledad exclamou.

O telefone tocou. "Oh deve ser o Siñero! Vera, continue mexendo aqui.." Passou a colher de pau para Vera que assumiu o lugar da senhora, que foi correndo para a sala atender.

"Madre?".

Antes de responder Soledad deixou escapar um suspiro, e de repente seu coração encheu-se de alegria. "¡hija, mi angel!".

Do outro lado da linha, Marguerite apertou o telefone, quase chorando. "Saudades madre mia".

"Eu também querida! Como está? E John? E minha doçura?".

Sorriu ela olhando para eles ao seu lado, brincando no balcão de um quiosque. "Estão bem madre.. E como está?".

"Melhor se vocês estivessem aqui, mas... bem, não falta tanto tempo assim, não?!".

"É verdade, está chegando perto...".

Os olhos das duas brilhavam, enquanto ouviam uma a voz da outra e as boas novas. "Onde estão agora?".

"Santa Fé".

"É um bom lugar, estão gostando?".

"Sim, muito... oh espere um pouco sim.............".

Soledad só balançou a cabeça, nem respondendo a filha.Ouvia chamar John.

"Fizemos amizade com o dono desta lanchonete, e ele nos deixou ficar aqui por algum tempo".

"Que bom!".

"Ah.. madre, alguém quer dar um 'oi' para a senhora..".

"Oh sim, sim minha filha!". Ela não se continha de tanta felicidade.

Alguns instantes depois, ela voltou a ouvir uma voz. "HOLA VOVÓ!".

"Meu anjinho!!! Como estás?".

"Bem.. vovó, dente da Malibel aiu!".

"O que querida?".

"Aiu vovó! O dentino!!!".

Depois de algum tempo Soledad sorriu entendendo sua pequena Maribel. "Oh que coisa boa querida!tem que guardar ele para ter sorte está bem?".

A menina apenas balançou a cabeça.Olhou para John e para Marguerite e sorriu. "Vovó ta guada o dentino, mama!".

"Sim, está guardado" Marguerite tranqüilizou a filha. "Agora é a vez do papá falar com a vovó".

"Si mama... Agóa é papá, vovó!". Disse ela logo entregando o telefone a John, que teve que passar a criança para os braços de Marguerite.

"Está esperta não está?!" John saudou a senhora que sorriu do outro lado da linha. "Como a senhora está?".

"Muito feliz John, muito feliz!".

"Nós também... E José e Vera?".

José está brincando com os filhos na rua, e Vera...".

"JOHN!!! EU TO AQUI DO LADO, MANDA UM BEIJO PARA MARDGE!!!" Gritou a mulher ao lado do telefone.

"Diga que já está dado" John sinalizava para Marguerite, que mandou outro. "Está mandando outro, e para José também".

"Pode deixar John".

"Por mim eu ficaria aqui a tarde inteira, mas..".

"Sim, eu entendo" O sorriso já foi diminuindo. "Mas valeu a pena!".

"Sim, e muito Soledad... Bem, mande lembranças ao José e Vera, e às crianças também".

"Sim mandarei".

Despediram-se e o telefone teve que voltar para as mãos de Marguerite que estava aflita por continuar.

"Agüente firme madre, voltaremos logo, espere só mais um pouco".

"Acredite filha, estou... estamos contando os dias e as horas, para poder ver você, John e a minha pequena Maribel Camila".

"Nós também... Até outro dia madre".

"Que Santa Madalena os proteja! Até".

O telefone no gancho, Soledad e Vera se abraçaram e riam felizes por terem tido boas notícias em mais um telefonema.E logo foram dar a notícia para José.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Do outro lado, John confortava a mulher em um abraço envolvendo a pequena Maribel, comovida enxugando as lágrimas de Marguerite.

"São lágrimas de alegria querida... alegria, está bem?". Marguerite beijou a filha, enquanto voltavam para a lanchonete, aonde em algumas palavras e risos vieram rapidamente várias lembranças e a viva esperança de voltarem finalmente para o verdadeiro lar.

FIM..

..Por enquanto.. =) "R"!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you so much...

Gostaria de agradecer de coração a todos que leram e acompanharam a história desde o começo(e os que pegaram pela metade também!), e que assim como eu, acreditaram que ela seria mais uma singela homenagem ao Mundo Perdido e que ainda sim, como os personagens, mantêm firme a chama da esperança dentro dos nossos corações.

Tratamos aqui, vários assuntos, abordando vários temas dentro de uma estória que cativou a nós todos capítulo por capítulo. Foram alguns deles:

-A luta de uma sociedade para viver em paz e ser feliz, mesmo que o ambiente ao redor passe uma mensagem contrária;

-Perseguir seus sonhos e metas, por mais distantes que 'possam' parecer, independente de pessoas que tentam atrapalhar nossa jornada;

-A dar valor às amizades, e compreender que as pessoas mudam como o tempo também;

-Dar amor para receber amor, mesmo que alguma coisa do passado assombre nosso presente;

-Acreditar na pessoa em que se ama;

-Ter coragem e combater o inimigo de frente, jogando limpo para não se rebaixar ao nível dele;

-Ter fé, acima de tudo;

-Violência não leva a nada e mentira tem perna curta;

-Adoção de crianças: elas precisam de você;

-Ter otimismo, sendo o primeiro passo em busca de seu sonho.

Obrigada a todos mais uma vez, e àqueles também que não acreditavam na Fic.Pra vocês, apenas peço que confiram o número de Reviews desta Fic e confirmem minhas palavras.

A minha mensagem?

Humildade é a palavra chave para as portas de todos os caminhos abençoados.

Beijokaxxx!

Lady F.


End file.
